Iced Coffee, Hot Tea
by Writer25
Summary: What happens when a passionate relationship cools, and a steady relationship suddenly heats up? Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe face the challenges of young adulthood and college. And their relationships are put to the test with new and old friends, college drama, and the stress of growing up. Sequel to Coffee.
1. Chapter 1

The middle of August was just as hot as the beginning of June, meaning that it stayed hot consistently in Hillwood. After a few years in San Lorenzo Arnold was used to the weather being hot and humid year round, but in the city it was different. It wasn't just hot and humid, it was breathlessly hot and humid with smog. Still, he didn't complain as he helped Olga carry in the groceries. Even if she was carrying just her purse and a basket of apples and he had two heavy bags.

"Oh, Arnold you're such a gentleman!" Olga gushed for the umpteenth time as she opened the door for them. "You remind me of the husband I had for my role as Lady Heartsgroove in the production I starred in last month."

"That's great, Olga," Arnold grunted, quickly moving past her into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got to set down the heavy paper bags on the counter. "Maybe you can tell me about it sometime?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. Olga let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that! I have the DVD and a whole album of behind the scene pictures that you've just got to see. They're upstairs, I'll be right back!"

With that, she rushed upstairs leaving Arnold alone in the kitchen. He only shook his head in mild amusement and began helping to unpack the groceries. Olga was a nice person, she really was, but her incessant chatter would drive any sane man mad.

"Man, I swear that woman can talk!" Helga grumbled coming into the kitchen with two more grocery bags. "And why the hell does she have to insist on paper bags? They're a total bitch to carry."

"Helga," Arnold sighed in mild exasperation and took the bags from her, "I told you to leave these. I'm taking care of you now, remember?"

"Helga G. Pataki does not need taking care of." His girlfriend growled in response.

"But it's not just you," Arnold gave her cheesy and loving smile. "I'm taking care of our future baby too."

Helga's fist swung out and Arnold narrowly dodged the blow, but straightened up laughing.

"Shut up!" Helga hissed throwing an anxious look at the stairs. "Are you trying to get us in trouble? If Olga overheard you-"

"Hey, I think you owe me a little light jeering don't you?" He chuckled. "You scared me half to death you know."

Helga rolled her eyes and elbowed him aside to finish putting away the groceries. "How many times do I have to say 'my bad football head, it was a false alarm?"

Arnold could only smile and shake his head. Helga had given him the scare of a lifetime, but in a way it had scared him in the right direction. The thought of Helga being pregnant hadn't terrified him, it was the thought of not having everything perfect for her and the baby that did. Arnold had everything to look forward to; college, a career, traveling, but the thought of Helga carrying their child had suddenly made him instead want a house with a white picket fence and a dog to run around the yard. Suddenly, something ice cold and hard hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Arnold looked down to see a quart of ice cream at his feet. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Why yes honey, I would love some ice cream. Thank you so much for offering."

"You're very welcome dear," Helga smirked, her tone just as sarcastic as his, "Would you like a spoon as well?"

"Why? So you can throw that at me too?"

Helga laughed in place of an answer and rifled through the drawer for some spoons. Arnold watched her as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. Helga didn't throw the ice cream nearly as hard as she could have, so he counted that as progress. Rough or nice though, Arnold didn't mind nearly as much as he used to. He counted all of it as part of her charm. When she finally found the spoons, Helga came back over to him and they dug into the ice cream together. It was their new favorite this week, mint chocolate chip.

"So, did you turn in your late admissions application yet?" Helga asked with her mouth full.

"Yep, and I had to shell out an additional $125 for the late fee." Arnold frowned and licked the back of his spoon. "I need to find a job soon. Think they're hiring at the coffee shop?"

He laughed when Helga turned to him, both startled and hopeful. "I was joking. I wouldn't work there and cramp your style or anything."

Helga pouted in disappointment. "More like you would distract me. So I guess it's for the best. But yes, you definitely need to find a job. Helga G. Pataki will not lower her standards to date a jobless bum."

Her eyes shone with affection, though, even as she teased him. Arnold smiled and leaned forward and captured her lips in a firm kiss. Her lips were sticky and cold but her breath was warm. Helga chuckled into their kiss but then broke it with a light shove against his chest.

"Slow down there Casanova," she chuckled in a low voice, "Olga will be back downstairs any minute now. And I don't need to hear another long winded story about how our romance reminds her of one of her sappy productions."

"I'm back!" Sure enough, Olga came skipping down the stairs with a photo album in one hand and a DVD in the other hand. "Oh just wait until you guys see it. The story was absolutely delightful and my co-actors were just wonderful."

Arnold smiled at her politely and tried to seem interested but Helga blatantly rolled her eyes and groaned.

* * *

It took three hours to watch Olga's two-hour play because she kept pausing it to explain her acting methods, and they were forced to pour over the photo album over dinner and dessert. By the time Olga was satisfied and excused herself to go to bed, it was almost ten at night. Since she had work in the morning, Helga walked Arnold outside to say good night.

"I am so, so sorry about that." Helga grumbled as they stood on the porch. "Sometimes you just have to be blunt with Olga and tell her that you just aren't interested in her crappy plays."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Arnold laughed and drew her into his arms. "It was a beautiful love story between two cheesy people with corny acting. Like any other romantic chick flick."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Which I hate."

Arnold knew she was lying though by the small blush that colored her cheeks. Cupping her face with one hand, he tilted her face towards his and gave her deep and loving kiss goodnight. This time, Helga melted into his arms and returned his kiss with fervor. She moaned into his mouth and Arnold felt his knees go weak. But he had to ignore the fire that was beginning to simmer in his veins and he was the one who broke their kiss. Helga glared at him in displeasure but her eyes were still hazy with desire and her cheeks were flushed.

"You have work in the morning remember?" Arnold reminded her gently. "I would hate to keep you up any later."

For a moment Helga gave him a stubborn look, but then she softened and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. As always."

"As always," Arnold confirmed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, football head." Helga tilted her face up for another, final kiss and then disappeared inside her house.

Arnold sighed and started walking home. Her early morning shift was just an excuse to keep himself under control. Their renewed relationship was still in the early stages and he had to keep things slow and easy with Helga. Much easier said than done. Especially when it came to the physical part of their relationship. Every kiss she gave him drove him wild and all sense seemed to leave him whenever she pressed herself against him. And it didn't help that the fateful night at the beach house they spent together still burned in his mind.

Arnold kicked at a rock in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so stupid and dense. He should have seen through Helga's act sooner, should have known that it wasn't just passion that drove her to his room. If he had, then maybe she wouldn't be so afraid to let things progress between them.

"I can't rush her." Arnold mused out loud. "I have to make things as comfortable as possible for her. I can wait. I can definitely wait."

But then the image of Helga, wearing her jean shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt with her hair tied back in a low ponytail, came to the forefront in his mind. His chest constricted and he was hit with a wave of longing for her searing kiss and tight embrace.

"Tomorrow." Arnold whispered to himself. "I'll see her tomorrow. I can hold on to my sanity for that long."

Besides, there was a long list of things Arnold needed to take care of and the list wouldn't get any shorter if he mooned over Helga.

 **A/N- Bet you thought Helga was going to be pregnant in this one didn't ya? Well no, it's not going to be that kind of story. More will come soon and other chapters will be longer. Hope you guys enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold POV

The morning sunlight filtered through my skylight like it did every morning since I was a kid. I woke up with a small yawn and stretched, eager and ready to embrace another fresh, new day. Waking up extra early was a habit that I still hadn't broken since the time I spent abroad with my parents. I didn't mind though. Being up this early gave me the perfect excuse to text Helga and ask if I could walk her to work. A small chuckle escaped as I turned my phone on and started texting her.

 **A: Morning beautiful. Can I walk you to work today?**

I then hopped out of bed and got dressed, wanting to be ready for her inevitable but reluctant yes. When we first started dating, Helga had a tendency to pretend not to want me to do nice things for her only to give in at the last second. As I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked nice, my phone beeped with Helga's response. I picked it up with a smile it quickly turned into a frown when I read the message.

 **H: Morning. No thnx.**

I rolled my eyes and tried again.

 **A: Come on Helga, please? I'm already up and I would love to see you.**

 **H: You saw me yesterday.**

"Really Helga?" I sighed in annoyance. "What are we, back in 6th grade?"

 **A: Are you mad at me or something? Why don't you want to see me?**

This time it took her longer to reply, but at least when she did, I finally got a believable answer.

 **H: I'm not a morning person ok! I don't want to take it out on you.**

My smile came back. Typical Helga to not be honest with me the first time, but at least this time it didn't take me nearly as long as it usually did to get to the real truth.

 **A: I don't mind really. I'm enough of a morning person to be pleasant for the two of us.**

 **H: ….**

 **H: That doesn't sound appealing.**

 **H: But fine. Be at my house in fifteen.**

* * *

By the time I got to her house, the cool of the morning was already beginning to give into the regular heat of the day. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Helga poked her head out.

"Shhh," She whispered holding a finger to her lips, "I don't want to wake up Olga."

I nodded and followed her inside. Helga was already dressed in her work clothes; form fitting black pants, a burgundy polo with the coffee shop logo on the back, and black sneakers. Her hair was still loose around her shoulders and was slightly curly and damp. Helga turned to me and I could that her eyes were still groggy and she looked _very_ irritated.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked as gently as I could. "You look kinda…"

"I hate the sun." She answered immediately. "I hate mornings, I hate going to work, I hate being alive…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her whiny tone, "I'm sure you don't mean that. You're just having an off morning. I'm sure-"

Helga shot me a murderous glare. "You can take your positive attitude and shove it up your butt, Shortman."

She then began busying herself with making coffee, her movements tight and angry. I smothered a small laugh and waited patiently at the table for her. Once the coffee maker was bubbling and she fixed two bowls of cereal, Helga came back to the table with a small, sheepish smile. She handed me one of the bowls and sat down next to me.

"Sorry." She finally mumbled, "but I told you that I'm not a morning person."

"I don't mind." I reached over and tucked a stray of wet hair behind her ear. "I'll get used to it."

Helga's face flushed and she turned away to hide a smile. I didn't bother to hide mine though. We ate our breakfast in happy quiet with small chatter over spoonfuls of whole wheat cereal. But then an alarm on Helga's phone went off and she suddenly started choking and sputtering.

"Gah! I'm late!" She yelled and leapt up from the table. "I should have left ten minutes ago!"

"Ten minutes doesn't seem that bad." I said but I quickly gathered the bowls and put them in the sink.

"Doi Arnoldo, I have a morning shift at a coffee shop," Helga snatched her hair up into a high ponytail and tied it off, "A ten minute delay in getting coffee could mean someone goes to work homicidal. I'm concerned for the well-being of office workers throughout the city."

I laughed as I followed her out the door and onto the sidewalk. She walked at a fast pace, her long athletic legs easily carrying her further with each stride. I quickened my own pace so I could catch up with her, and laced my fingers with hers.

"So what do you plan on doing while I'm trapped at work?" She asked slowing down a little.

"Looking for a job," I sighed, "that late application fee really tapped me out. Besides, I need to start making some real money if I want to take you on some real dates."

"Um, excuse you?" Helga turned to me with a mock indignant look, "This is the 21st century football head, I have a job and I am perfectly capable of taking us out myself, thank you. Besides, what's wrong with staying in?"

"Maybe I want to show you off." I lifted her hand to my lips to give it a soft kiss. "Or maybe I want to make up for all the dates we didn't go on this summer."

Helga blushed and looked away like she always did when I showed the tiniest amount of romance towards her. My smile broadened just seeing hers. Her embarrassment was always cute but I couldn't wait until we got to the point in our relationship when she was more comfortable and less embarrassment.

When we finally reached Hill O' Beans though, the smile was wiped off of my face and Helga stiffened beside me. Like Helga warned me earlier, the coffee shop was already bustling, but what she didn't tell me was that Jake was also working the morning shift. Helga stiffened beside me and I subconsciously tightened my grip on her hand.

"I didn't know he'd be here." Helga said quickly. "I swear; Carlos was supposed to open today."

"It's fine," I spoke levelly and forced myself to relax, "it's not like you two were ever a thing, you're just coworkers right?"

Helga's eyes flickered around nervously and she bit the corner of her lip. "I never told you, but um… the night we had our 'talk' he kinda confessed he had feelings for me. It's no big deal, it's just… been sort of weird working with him."

"Hey, it's no big deal," I repeated, giving her a reassuring smile, "just go about your day like you usually would. Maybe I'll even drop by for lunch later."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Get real hair boy, you just spent $125 on a late fee remember? Besides, I don't need you checking up on me."

I pouted in disappointment but had to agree. Helga took a quick breath and we finally walked inside. The door dinged signaling our entrance and Jake looked up from the register. His eyes met Helga's and held hers for a long moment before finally turning his attention back to the customers in front of him.

"I gotta help him out." Helga sighed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "see ya later football head."

I smiled at her affectionate nickname for me and backed out of the coffee shop so I wouldn't get caught in the now growing stream of customers. Safely outside, I watched as Helga literally jumped over the counter and began making orders. Within a few moments, she and Jake were able to rapidly fulfill orders, almost without having to speak to each other. They almost seemed to move on autopilot, as if they've been doing this forever…

I shook my head and walked away. It would be ridiculous to feel jealous just because Helga worked well with Jake. That's all they were and I was comfortable with that.

* * *

"Mmn, mmn, mmn," Gerald shook his head, "I dunno man, I don't think that I would want my woman working with a dude who was just macking on her last week. It means nothing but trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I trust Helga enough to let her work with him. Besides, I'm the one she choose to be with, not him."

"Right, but does he know that?"

I didn't bother answering him and shot the ball at the hoop. After about three hours of job hunting on the web and in the newspaper earlier, I felt the strong need for some fresh air and exercise. So when Gerald called and asked me to come to the court with him, I jumped at the opportunity to get out of the library.

My shot flew through the air and went around the rim, but as it started to fall off Gerald ran up, grabbed it, and sunk it in himself.

"Look man," he said in a slightly more tactful tone, "I'm not saying that Helga's isn't loyal because she is, but Jake was already going after Helga pretty hard before you even got back. That rumor about them didn't get started for no reason."

"Well I trust Helga and that's all there is to it." I said simply.

Gerald started to shake his head again. I ran forward, knocked the ball out of his hand, and shot it straight through the basket.

"Lucky shot." Gerald huffed playfully.

"Skillful shot," I corrected with a grin, "so back to what we were talking about earlier, are you going to get a job while on campus."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gerald shrugged and made another shot, "I heard the coach for the university's basketball team is pretty stringent when it comes to his players getting jobs. I might just get a part-time one so I can make money to spend on my lady."

"Ugh, I wish I could spend some real money on Helga, but she won't let me." I groaned. "It's such a weird three-sixty from when we were kids. Back then, she would have ready to strangle me if she thought I was being cheap on our dates."

"Hmph, be grateful for that. I'm pretty sure none of us want the return of old Helga and your infamous fights."

"Shut up!"

 **A/N- Sorry that this isn't that long. I've had some writer's block lately**


	3. Chapter 3

Helga POV

I'd never think I'd say this, but thank merciful heavens that we were packed with customers. Otherwise, I don't know what new level of awkwardness I would have reached with Jake this shift. Not that things weren't awkward this past few weeks, because they definitely were, but now it was different. The look he gave me when I walked in with Arnold was almost heartbreaking. Fortunately, though there were plenty of customers to prevent us from actually having to interact with each other. And Nadine, also trapped on the morning shift, made the perfect buffer.

"Two medium mochas with an expresso shot in one and a wheat grass shot in the other." Jake called back to me.

"Got it!" I called back and began making the orders.

The hot drinks were actually a welcome change from all the cold ones I had been making all morning. My hands had actually began going numb from handling nothing but frappes and iced coffees. As soon as I filled the two travel cups with piping hot coffee and added the shots, two of the three hot coffee dispensers sputtered and the warning light came on. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Carlos probably decided that it was beneath him to change out the filters nightly like he was supposed to.

"I gotta head to the back and get more filters." I called over to Nadine who was bussing tables, "Cover for me okay?"

As soon as Nadine called back affirmation, I quickly made my way to the back before another wave of hot coffee orders came in. It wasn't too complicated a process, but burns were very much a possibility if you didn't know how to do it. Probably another reason why Carlos never does it when he's supposed to.

I pulled on some thick gloves, grabbed three clean filters from the back, and headed back to the front. As soon as I walked back out, Nadine finished making an order of six French roasts and the third coffee maker's warning light came on.

A cloud of steam billowed out immediate making my face and hair damp with sweat. I somehow managed to hold back a coughing fit and replaced the filters before turning the units back on again. I waited for the warning light to go back to green and then went back to the kitchen to dump the dirty filters in the garbage.

"Now that that's taken care of, I think I deserve a little break." I hopped onto one of the counters and took out my phone.

 **Me: Hey football face, what's up?**

A few moments ticked by without a response and I tried not to feel too disappointed. After all, the guy did wake up extra early to walk me to work and spent most of the day yesterday hanging out with me. But just as I put my phone on silent and was about to head out again, the screen lit up and an equally bright smile lit up my face.

 **A: I just finished looking for jobs, I might play ball with Gerald soon**

 **A: I miss u : (**

Just knowing that Arnold was thinking about me made me smile. Oh my wonderful football head could brighten up any day.

"Helga," Nadine poked her head around the door, "we need you."

"Ugh, coming."

Reluctantly I put my phone on silent and went back out front. My steps slowed when I saw that the line had more than doubled and every table was packed.

"Where the hell did all these people come from?" I hissed. "And where the hell are Jessica and Larry? They should have been here by now."

"Jessica called out and Carlos switched Larry to the closing shift." Nadine explained in a rush. "So it's just us until lunch when Carlos, Samantha, and the closers come in."

I growled in annoyance but it was drowned out by the sound of so many customers crowding the store. They began to get impatient, becoming rowdier and some even started yelling out for service. I looked over at Jake and Nadine. Jake's normally placid expression was replaced with a look of absolute dread. Nadine's eyes were wide and even her normally neat braids looked frayed. The noise level began to escalate and the remaining bits of my patience disappeared.

"Alright you yahoos, listen up!" I yelled. "I want everyone to shut up and get into two lines. Know what you want before you order. And don't you dare think about changing your minds or giving us complicated orders or I will through you out!"

Way more than a few customers looked offended that I had yelled at them and a couple of them even walked out. But sure enough every single customer followed my instruction and fell into two lines in front of the registers.

I nodded my approval and turned to my only two coworkers. "Jake, Nadine, you guys are on register and pastry duty. I'll handle drink orders. Let's get this over with so we can go home eventually."

Jake and Nadine still looked anxious but somewhat relieved to have some semblance of instruction. They got behind the registers like I asked and began taking orders. I jumped behind the counter and narrowed my focus to only making the orders they called back.

* * *

For hours later, my hands were covered in blisters from handling ice cold then burning hot drink orders. My feet were throbbing and there was an annoying crick in the small of my back.

But Jake, Nadine, and I had crushed the hoard of customers. Still, it was a relief when the afternoon shift finally came in to relieve us. Of course Carlos pretended that he had nothing to do with the shorted scheduling and we exchanged our customary annoyed glare when we passed each other. So I'm guessing a thanks for saving the business was out of the question. In any case, as soon as my position was manned I booked it out of there and headed out for my lunch break.

After the first day of awkwardness working with Jake, I no longer took my lunch in the back alleyway. I was in the mood for a burger today anyway. The joint across the street had cheap ones and wasn't overly crowded so I choose that place and picked a seat indoors to avoid more heat. A small sigh of relief escaped as I finally got off my feet and took my first bite of real food all day.

"Oh thank heavens." I groaned loudly earning a few looks.

Just as I took my phone out to take it off silent mode, it lit up with a new text message. Excitement quickened my pulse, thinking that it was Arnold, but it turned into dread when I saw it was from Jake.

 **J: Are you avoiding me?**

"No duh, what was your first clue?" I mumbled and ignored it.

Instead I shot Pheebs a text calling for a meeting tonight so I could complain about the hell that is my job. No sooner had I sent that message though, that I got another one from who else.

 **J: Come on, Helga this isn't fair. I didn't do anything to you.**

A bit of guilt twisted my gut, but I forced the feeling back down again. I couldn't deal with Jake. Knowing he had feelings for me when I had none for him was just going to lead to drama. And if there was one thing I wasn't the best at was handling drama.

 **J: Helga please. I respected your space for the last few weeks but not talking to you is killing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I never wanted to hurt you. If this is about you getting with that Arnold guy anyway, I saw you with him already this morning. But I'd still rather have you as just a friend than to not be able to speak to you at all. I realize that things probably won't be the same between us anymore, but I'll take anything other than this weird awkwardness going on right now.**

It had to be longest text message that Jake had ever sent me. My teeth gnawed my lower lip as I reread it, my finger hovered over the delete button. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. Truth to be told, honest truth to be told, I (unsuccessfully) tried blocking Jake out of my mind because a small, miniscule part of me missed him too.

 **Me: We'll see. No promises tho.**

The reply came barely a minute later.

 **J: When and where? Want me to take you out to dinner? Arnold can come too if he needs to watch you or something.**

My lips quirked as I couldn't tell if Jake was being serious or not on that last part.

 **Me: Not today. I'm in mood for no reconciliations of any sort. I'll get back to you.**

 **J: Cool. Thanks hell girl.**

I sighed and put my phone away. The thought crossed my mind to text Arnold to tell him about my text convo with Jake but thought better of it. Not that I was going to keep this from him, but I needed some time to think about what I was going to do before bringing him into it. Besides, I could already feel a long day ahead of me.

"I'll tell him my next day off." I decided. "Today, I'm just going to focus on not killing a customer or Carlos today."

* * *

As I predicted, the rest of my shift was a shift straight from hell. Carlos got on my nerves, customers for on my nerves, even Jake's hopeful glances my way made me feel anxious which of course got on my nerves. So the very minute my shift was over I high tailed it out of the coffee shop and headed straight home. I kept my perpetual "after work" glare pointed at the sidewalk to avoid scaring other pedestrians. The only relief I got was that since Jake started the shift earlier, he got off earlier, and didn't linger around to wait for me.

"Hey babe, have a good day?"

"What's it to you, bucko?" My head shot up to direct my glare at the foolish mortal who dared to speak to me and my eyes landed on the visage of my wonderful, golden haired angel.

Arnold smiled as he took in my disheveled and probably manic appearance. "I take that as a no."

"What are you even doing here?" I blurted out but I couldn't help but smile. "We didn't have any plans did we?"

Arnold chuckled and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I practically collapsed into him, letting his strong arms carry the weight of my long and trying day. His fingers tugged my ponytail undone and softly combed through the tangles.

"We didn't have plans per se." He said softly. "I just plan on seeing you as much as possible to make up for the past five years I was away."

My heart swelled at the thought but I pulled away from him with a small disappointed pout. "I'm, um, flattered you came to see me but I sorta have plans with Phoebe tonight."

"That's fine," Arnold smiled easily, "You look like you could use a nice foot rub though. How about I just give you a quick one and then high tail it out of here before she comes over?"

My knees turned to jelly and my body disconnected from Earth from sheer joy. What in heavens name did I do to deserve happiness like this?

"That sounds great Arnoldo," I sighed and leaned into him, "but don't blame me if you become my personal masseuse from now on."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Helga."

 **A/N- It may seem like it now, there will be no ArnoldxHelgaxJake love triangle in this story. A lot more will happen. Thanks for hanging in there with me and I hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold POV

"I'll have a steak salad, medium rare with ranch on the side and a coke. Also, can I get a double cheese burger with extra bacon, double fries, and a chocolate shake?" I eyed the menu a final time before giving it back to the waitress. "That's all. Thank you."

I turned to Gerald who was giving me a funny look. "What?"

"Man, is all of that for Pataki?" Gerald shook his head in wonder. "How the heck does she stay so skinny?"

I rolled my eyes, "The steak was for me, Gerald. Besides, Helga works out plenty to keep in shape. And a little binging might help put her in a good mood after the week she's had at work."

At least I hoped so. All this week had been torture according to her. There was a rumor going around that her supervisor Carlos had it out for Helga, and thus made sure to short schedule her shifts in particular. Every day there had been a flood of customers with only Helga and one or two other people to run the coffee shop. Of course ,the manager knew nothing about what was going on and just assumed it was the natural flow of business. It was beyond stressing for my girlfriend, and I was almost glad that things had been patched up between her and Jake. She needed all the friends she could get at that place.

"So did you tell her you got the job yet?" Gerald asked. "I know I'm happy that I won't have to keep spotting you for gas."

"That was only once and no I haven't told her yet. This is how I want to tell her."

I checked the entrance to make sure that Helga wasn't about to walk in and pulled out her surprise. It was a solid gold, heart shaped locket on a gold chain with an updated picture of the two of us. Inside was an inscription that read, _"Love always and forever, Arnold"_.

Gerald gave a low whistle. "Man, how in the world did you afford this? I thought you were broke?"

"Cleared my savings." I stowed the locket safely away to keep it a surprise. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Gerald snorted with laughter, nearly choking on his water in the process. I waited with growing annoyance for him to finish his overly dramatic reaction.

"Man, what has this chick done to you?" He asked once his laughter subsided. "Buying her gifts, ordering her food for her, and don't tell me that you haven't been practically stalking her ever since you got back."

A warm blush crept up my neck and I turned away without answering. Gerald laughed a little harder before finally quieting down even to awkwardly pat my hand.

"Hey man, I'm sure she'll love the locket." He placated me. "And you know she loves spending time with you. She's just, you know, weird about that kind of stuff. Remember how almost nothing between you two changed once you started dating?"

"Yeah, but that was the past," I dismissed with a wave of my hand. "This time will definitely be different. We're older, more mature... I think we're finally ready to have a solid, serious relationship."

Gerald gave me a skeptical, mildly concerned look as if I had made the most outrageous proclamation instead of a simple statement.

"So anyways," he started, "how are your folks doing with finding a place?"

"Not good. They're still holding up at a hotel." I sighed. "Honestly, I think I'd be better if they just take my old room at the boarding house when I go away in a few weeks. It's the most cost-effective solution."

Gerald opened his mouth to say something but the door's bell dinged signaling the arrival of new customers. My head came up and a smile immediately crossed my face. Helga walked in with Phoebe, fresh from their girls' only spa day. Both of their hair was out and gently waved, but Helga's yellow gold hair had a special way of catching the fluorescent light. She was wearing dark wash jeans with a pink t-shirt and denim jacket. It was in total contrast with Phoebe's light blue sundress with a white, lacy belt, and moderate heels.

"There's our girls," Gerald smiled. "You ladies look beautiful. How was the spa?"

Phoebe and Helga exchanged a look as they slid into the booth with us.

"Absolutely wonderful." Helga deadpanned while Phoebe pressed her lips together as if to keep from laughing. "Did you dopes order yet? I'm starving."

"It should be out soon." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to pull her close so I could kiss her on the cheek. Her hair smelled like vanilla and peaches and I found the scent heavenly.

"When is soon?" Helga continued to look mildly irritable but settled into my side. "It's been a long day and I need fuel if I'm going to continue this double date you dragged me on."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Geez Pataki, I thought spas were supposed to be relaxing."

"Trust me, there was nothing relaxing about being prodded and groped for two hours. Especially when this happens."

She then peeled off her jacket revealing several patches of gauze on both of her arms. My eyes widened in alarm and Gerald began choking on his water again.

"Yep. Apparently the receptionist forgot to pass it along to the spa attendant that I was allergic to strawberries. And guess what was in the mixed berry body wrap?"

"Oh babe, that sucks." I rubbed her shoulder sympathetically while Gerald and Phoebe tried to smother their laughter. "Guys, shut up. It isn't funny."

"No, it's pretty funny man." Gerald snickered.

"Well at least they gave you a free aloe treatment and a refund." Phoebe pointed out trying to be helpful.

Helga grumbled something under her breath and sank further into her seat and into me. I didn't say anything out loud, but I felt a sense of triumph that Helga no longer shied away from my embraces or displays of affection. Like Gerald pointed out, there had been a time not that long ago where me putting my arm around her shoulders in a public place would get me injured.

"Double cheeseburger and steak salad?"

The waitress announced coming back to our table, carrying a loaded serving tray with both hands. Helga's order practically overshadowed my simple plate of salad while a second waiter had to carry Gerald and Phoebe's order on a different tray altogether. At the sight of food, Helga immediately detached herself from me and stared at the food hungrily. I frowned at the loss of her body heat, but the way that she looked at the food in front of her told me that I made the right decision. Before the waitress could even finish distributing our food, Helga had already grabbed her burger and took a huge bite out of it, ketchup and burger grease staining the sides of her lips.

"Mmmm, mmhis bugur his dmishmous." Helga's voice was muffled by the all the food in her mouth. She took a tiny swallow and somehow managed to fit a couple of fries in her mouth as well. "Arbolb, m'I wob bou bor dis."

"Um, I think you're trying to tell me that you like the food and you love me?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Phoebe though frowned in mild disgust. "Helga, perhaps you shouldn't speak with your mouth full. It would be easier for us to understand you."

"And it would be easier for the rest of us to actually enjoy our food." Gerald grumbled.

"So how excited are you guys that we'll be official college freshmen in two weeks?" I quickly changed the subject. "I don't feel anywhere near ready."

"Actually, I'm quite excited for the start of a new academic journey." Phoebe gushed. "I'm already set with my textbooks, my supplies, even my study schedule."

"Man Phoebe, anal much?" Helga took a swallow of milkshake, making her speech slightly more intelligible. "Isn't college the time for cutting loose and enjoying yourself?"

"Don't knock my baby just because she's got a brain on her shoulders." Gerald defended his girlfriend. "While we slack off and party, my girl is gonna rule top of her class."

Helga flashed me a look and rolled her eyes. I laughed at the mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew better than anyone that look meant she would do everything in her power to make sure that Phoebe didn't spend all four years chained to her desk with a pile of textbooks. Under the table, I reached over and gently began caressing her knee. Whatever happened, I knew that college would be the most exciting and wonderful time of our lives.

* * *

After dinner, we headed down to the local mini golf course which was surprisingly still opened after all these years. Aside from a couple of families with kids, we practically had the whole place to ourselves. To be honest, it was probably a little childish for our age, but I still thought it would be fun.

"Man, you do know we could be out clubbing right?" Gerald complained for the fifth time in an hour. "Grooving to awesome music, schmoozing around, you know, like actual adults."

Helga laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Gerald. You're just mad that Pheebs and I are totally kicking your ass."

"Language, honey." I chastised her lightly, but couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"And you stole my partner." Gerald eyed Phoebe with a small pout. "It was supposed to be couples versus couples remember?"

"Sorry Gerald, but I have to side with Helga on this one," Phoebe giggled lightly. "Our combined skill is equating to us kicking your butts."

She then picked up her putter to take her turn, giving a few small and slow practice swings before gently hitting the ball. It rolled slowly, easing its way through the obstacle course, hesitated at the edge of the hole, and fell in. Helga cheered loudly while Gerald feigned annoyance, but his eyes still shone proudly at his girlfriend.

"Isn't this great?" I leaned back to watch Helga take her turn. "We haven't gone on a good double date in forever."

"Yeah this is a nice change from hearing the two of you bicker all the time, though the night is still early." Gerald chuckled.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder for teasing, "I mean it. I'm really glad the four of us can do this kind of stuff again. It'll be even better once we go away to U and become roommates."

Gerald's smile immediately fell and he suddenly looked awkward. "Oh shoot. Um... I knew there was something I forgot to tell you."

I eyed him curiously. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Gerald rubbed the back of his neck, "the basketball team makes a lot of money for the university and so the dean gives the coaches a lot of leeway and well… the coach pulled some strings so that all the basketball players room together."

"Oh, well that sucks." I frowned at my own misfortune but tried not to be too selfish.

"Hey maybe who ever rooms with will be cool," Gerald took on a slightly cocky grin, "not as cool as me of course, but still-"

"Rooming assignments are closed." I groaned. "The only way to get in the dorms this late is by roommate request."

"Sorry man, wish I could help you." Gerald squeezed my shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey yahoos!" Helga yelled over to us. "You two dopes still paying or what? It's your turn Arnoldo!"

"Do you really have to yell, Helga?" I called back. "We're right here you know."

Helga remained unfazed by my annoyance. "What are you two yammering about anyway? Me and Pheebs have been waiting forever."

I stood up with a sigh and made my way over with my putter. I took a halfhearted swing at the ball and mentally kicked myself when it only moved one foot.

"Man, I didn't realize that you were this bad." Helga taunted. "Something on your mind, football head?"

"It's not important." I gave her a tiny smile, determined not to let a little bad news ruin this double date. "It just turns out that I'll have to rethink my living situation a bit. Gerald can only room with his teammates and random rooming is closed already."

Helga gave a small whistle. "That sucks."

"It's not the end of the world."

I aimed my putter a little better and put more force behind the swing. This time, the ball bounced along the obstacles before finally landing in the hole. I smiled a little. Talking to Helga made me feel better even when we didn't necessarily reach a solution.

"Shoot, I'd be a mess." Helga continued, her tone still light and mocking. "I've been dying to leave Olga since the day I moved in with her. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't rooming with Phoebe."

There was a sharp gasp and we both looked up to see Phoebe with a stricken look on her face. "Oh dear. Helga, in all my preparations I'm afraid I neglected to tell you something important. I hope you won't be too upset-"

"Phoebe!" Helga cut in impatiently. "Spit it out!"

Phoebe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My parents insisted that I get a single dorm room, Helga. It was our compromise for me going to the same college as Gerald."

Helga went quiet and just stared at her. A nervous flush crept its way up Phoebe's neck and cheeks as she waited for her reaction. Hell, we all held our breaths waiting for Helga's reaction. I took a half step closer to my girlfriend just in case I needed to restrain her. Slowly, Helga blinked and looked down at her putter. She seemed to test its weight in her hand for a moment before turning to me.

"Mind if I borrow that?" She asked, pointing to my putter.

"Uhh…"

Before I could answer, she took the putter out of my hands and tested its weight too. This time, the weight seemed satisfactory to her and she lined up to take a shot at a fresh ball even though it was now technically Gerald's turn. Phoebe and I exchanged a look.

"Um…Helga?"

 _Crack!_ Helga hit the ball with the force of a mac truck and the ball went sailing through the air. Phoebe, Gerald, and I stared with unhinged jaws as it flew well over the entire mini golf course and out of sight. We all jumped when we heard glass shatter and a car alarm began blaring.

"Well that was fun!" Helga smiled with forced cheeriness. "Who's up for another round?"

* * *

Needless to say, we left _very_ shortly after that. I drove Helga home in the Packard with only the radio playing softly. I was deep in thought trying to think of a solution to my unique problem. My parents were currently holding up in a motel and it was costing them every day, but Sunset Arms was currently at full capacity. I did have a job now, but I doubted that I could afford an apartment so soon.

"This song sucks." Helga said and turned the radio off. "When are you going to get a cd player in this thing."

"When I get a new car." I chuckled. I glanced over to see her leaning against the car window, absentmindedly rubbing at one of the patches on her arm. "You okay?"

Helga hummed and shrugged one shoulder. There was a moment of silence again and I began drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Was this a time for me to push Helga into talking or would she do it on her own?

"It's my own fault." Helga finally mumbled. "I was the one who couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to go to college in the first place."

"You had to be sure if it was something you wanted." I said soothingly. "And living with Olga can't be _that_ bad."

Helga's lips curved into a small smile and her gaze flickered to me. "Shut up. You always look on the bright side."

Her smile, even a reluctant one, made me grin. I pulled up to her place and turned off the engine. Helga shifted until she was leaning against me. Her weight was warm and comforting and I sighed in contentment. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and buried my nose in the top of her hair. After a moment she leaned up, her eyes shining softly, and our lips met in a soft kiss. Warmth spread through my chest and down to my toes. We parted slowly and I nuzzled my nose against hers softly.

"Thanks for tonight." Helga whispered against my lips. "I really needed it."

"I'm happy to help." I gave her a small peck on the nose. "I have a surprise for you."

Helga looked surprised as I sat up a little so I could reach into my back pocket and pull out a flat velvet box. Like Gerald predicted, Helga's surprise turned into mild annoyance.

"Uh, what the heck is that?" She pointed at the box with a small glare. "I told you that I don't need you buying me things. You have nothing to prove to me Arnoldo. Especially when you can't afford it."

"I can now. My parents landed me a part time job at the history museum." I grinned and pushed the box towards her. "Come on, Helga, aren't you just a little curious? It could be something you'll really, really like."

Helga's lips pursed and her hand twitched. My smile grew as she hesitantly reached out and took it from me. Just like I predicted, Helga was too curious to turn down a surprise gift. She slowly opened the box and gasped at its contents. Her blue eyes twinkled and I realized that she was tearing up.

"I take it that you like it." I whispered softly. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Wordlessly, Helga nodded and handed the box to me. She then twisted in the seat so that her back was to me and lifted her hair off her shoulders. Carefully, I unhooked the clasp and draped the locket around her neck. I took my time fastening and let my fingers drift down her neck.

"I love you." Helga whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Helga sighed softly as I continued caressing her neck. Unable to resist any longer, I allowed myself to lean forward and leaned my cheek against her head. She wiggled her shoulders, silently demanding a massage, and I happily obliged. By this point I was just stalling so I could spend more time with her. She had the closing shift tomorrow and I had all day orientation at the museum. Being with Helga was quickly becoming addicting and I wasn't ready to grow through withdrawal, even a temporary one. And then, an idea came to my head that was nothing but insane, but it was also wonderful. I turned Helga back to me and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She let out a small moan and reached up to cup my cheek tenderly. We separately slowly and I stared deep into her limpid blue eyes.

My lips curved into a small smile and I whispered, "Let's move in together."

* * *

Helga POV

There were times when I couldn't decide what color Arnold's eyes were. Sometimes they were a gentle forest green, like when he was amused or laughing or really exciting. Other times they were a deep hunter green when he was feeling something strongly, or trying to restrain himself from taking things further between us. And right now they were so bright that they almost glowed, glittering like polish emeralds. Which was why when he whispered something out of those beautiful lips, I completely missed it. It wasn't until I noticed that he was staring at me intently with a touch of nervousness, that I realized he must have asked me something.

"Sorry, I think I must have missed that," I gave a small embarrassed laugh, "I was kind of… distracted."

"I said that we should move in together." Arnold repeated firmly, but still nervously. "I mean, you want to move out of Olga's place, I want to move out of the boarding house. I'm sure we can afford it if we pool our finances together."

My eyes went wide when I realized that Arnold was completely and utterly serious. I had to admit, everything in me was screaming yes, yes, and HELL YES! The thought of living with my beloved was something out of a dream. The beautiful, intricate locket around my neck might as well have been a diamond engagement ring and my plain jeans and t-shirt might as well have been a wedding gown.

But, just like in all of my day dreams, reason and reality reared its ugly head. I wasn't ready to move in with Arnold! For goodness sake, we had just become a real couple and had our first double date without getting into an explosive argument.

"Arnold," I sighed and toyed with the locket around my neck, "you know I would love that, but… you can't possibly think that's a good idea."

"It's not the best, but…"

"It's asinine." I said bluntly. "We've been doing good so far, but we both know that I would be a nightmare to live with. I doubt that even you would have the patience to deal with me on a sort of bad day."

Arnold pouted and a stubborn look came to his eyes, as if he were about to argue further. But then his shoulders dropped and he sighed. "I don't think you're right, but if you really don't think you're ready…"

"Ask me in a couple of years." I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before he could change my mind with those puppy dog eyes. "Good night, Arnold."

"Night, Helga." He whispered with a small sad smile. "I love you."

"Ditto."

Once I was safely inside I swooned and leaned around the closed door. I couldn't say yes now, but the mere fact that Arnold loved me enough that the thought of moving in together already made my heart leap. One day my love, one day I'll feel ready enough to endure the sweet intoxicating love you surround me in daily since your return.

"Helga?" Olga's voice called from the living room. "Helga is that you? Can you come in here please?"

I groaned and for a minute a considered just ignoring her and sneaking upstairs into the safety of my room. The night had gone amazingly well despite the spa incident and Phoebe's confession, and I would rather end it on my sweet time with Arnold rather more endless ramblings about Olga's stupid plays.

"Baby sister please? It's really, really important."

"Ugh, fine." I grumbled and went into the living room. I barely took a step inside and opened my mouth to ask what she wanted when Olga leapt up from the couch and pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Oh baby sister, I have the most wonderful news!" She gushed. "My production company's current play, _Love Amongst the Flower Garden,_ just got picked up by Broadway! In two whole weeks, I'll be moving to New York City!"

 **A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. Honestly, I think this story will be even better than Coffee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Helga POV

The boarders were either in their rooms or in the living room watching TV leaving Arnold and I the only two people in the kitchen. The radio was on in the background, tuned to his favorite jazz station. His laptop sat on the table between us and a mixture of flyers and newspaper pages were littered around it. And all of them had something to do with an apartment or rooms for rent. I stared at page in front of me but I couldn't focus on the words. My body buzzed like it did when I drank seven Mega Monsters in a row on a dare from Harold. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. Stuff like this didn't happen to me. This was the kind of stuff I fantasized and dreamed about, never actually came into reality.

"Helga?"

Arnold's voice made me literally jump and I looked up startled. "Y-yeah? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I could tell." Arnold gave me a gentle smile and laid his hand on top of mine. "You know, I don't want you to feel forced into this. I could always stay here at the boarding house and we can figure out something for you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I already went through my options. No space at the dorms, moving back in with my parents is out of the question. Hell, I even asked Lila if she was looking for a roommate and she _ever so sweetly_ informed me that she was going to college out of state."

Arnold sighed and pulled his hand away. "Well good to know I was an acceptable last resort. I'll try not to be too horrible of a roommate."

I winced at my own stupid mouth. "Wait no, I didn't mean it like that..."

"No, no, it's fine. I know this was like a Hail Mary for the both of us. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about it too." Arnold began to blush and shuffled a couple of papers around. "I mean… I never really imagined myself living with a girl until I was… you know… married."

An adoring smile made my lips tremble and I busied myself looking back at the ads for apartments. I crossed out a few potential rat holes before I found one that almost seemed decent.

"Hey look at this one," I gently nudged his arm to get his attention, "it's only three blocks from the university, it actually has indoor plumbing, and the guy who put the advertisement in actually spelled 'apartment' right."

Arnold leaned over to examine the ad himself. "Hey you're right. And it looks like we could even afford it if we pool our income together. So do you want to check it out together?"

"Yeah, if we can get our schedules to click." I mumbled. "I'm not trying to be clingy or anything, but I feel like I've barely gotten to see you this week. I'm on a morning schedule when you're on the afternoon shift. I close when you work the mornings. And we both have full days on the weekends."

"I know it sucks. I really miss you, babe."

Arnold reached over and gently cupped my cheek. His smile made my face heat up and I hastily knocked his hand away.

"C-criminy, what did I tell you about the cutesy nicknames?" I hissed feeling my heart hammer.

Arnold's smile only grew warmer and his hand moved to play with my hair instead. "But I like cutesy nicknames. Besides, you call me football head all the time."

"Hmph, that's different."

But as Arnold continued playing with my hair, his fingers loosening my ponytail to run through the free locks, a feeling of warm contentment came over me. My eyes drifted shut and a low hum vibrated from my throat.

"Helga,"

He whispered my name so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I cracked one eye open and found his face incredible close to mine. Our eyes met. We stared into each other's souls and my heart leapt at the beautiful shade of green his eyes were right now. Arnold's lips curved into a small smile as his hand moved to the back of my neck and began to pull me closer.

"Whoa! I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Arnold and I jumped apart as his grandpa Phil came cackling into the kitchen. Following after him were Miles and Stella each carrying grocery bags.

"Dad," Miles chastised with a laugh, "I told you not to bother them."

"Who's being a bother?" Phil laughed and sat next to me, "Helga, am I being a bother? No, of course not. You know what is a bother? Those raspberry tarts grandma keeps fixing for dinner."

"Are there any more bags in the car?" Arnold asked quickly. "I'll be happy to help you guys."

"No, this was it. But thank you anyway." Stella smiled. "Did you find a dorm yet?"

"Almost, um, Helga is…" Arnold's eyes drifted to me for a brief moment before turning back to his mom, "Helga is helping me find an apartment close to campus instead. It actually might end up more affordable."

Miles and Stella shared a look of approval and they started putting groceries away. Arnold jumped up from the table to help them leaving just me and Phil sitting by ourselves. I look back at the ad feeling slightly dejected and irritated. Arnold had purposely left out the fact that we were _both_ moving into the apartment together and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. True I wasn't exactly ready to announce it to the whole world, hell even Phoebe didn't know yet, but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted it to be kept like some shameful secret right?

"Hmm, helping Shortman find an apartment eh?" Phil leaned against my shoulder and peered at the ad in my hands. "Kinda weird that you two are looking for two bedroom apartments then. Especially Shortman told us that Gerald already has a room at the dorms."

"Ack! How did this get here!?" I laughed too loudly and quickly crumpled the paper. "See? This is why Arnold needs me. Otherwise he'd get a two bedroom by mistake and take in any helpless bum off the street."

"Or someone who has nowhere else to go." I heard Arnold say pointedly behind me.

I whipped around to give him a look and he had to the nerve to stare me down.

My eyes narrowed. _You started it!_

His eyebrows rose and he glanced at his parents. _Want me to tell them right now?_

I huffed and pursed my lips. _Fine. We'll talk first and then decide._

Arnold relaxed his shoulders and smiled. _See? We know how to work things out babe._

I stuck my tongue out at him. _No pet names, football head._

"Ah, I remember silent conversations." Miles chuckled and winked at Stella. "Remember when we first came back to Hillwood? Whenever we wanted to have a secret conversation in public we spoke nothing but Portuguese to each other. Drove Bob Pataki nuts."

"Oh yes, I remember Bob." Stella laughed and rolled her eyes. "He was always so… high strung and irritable. How are you parents by the way Helga? I haven't seen them in ages."

"Eh," I shrugged, not really caring to talk about my parents that much. "Alright. I stopped living with them back in junior year. Olga has a rocketing career in theatrics though. She's in a new play every few months. This time it's-"

"Lady in the Magnolia Garden right?" Miles asked excitedly. "I loved that play!"

Everyone laughed out loud. We had all seen the play and saw it for the overly melodramatic, showy mess that it was. Only Miles had seen the cheesiness as charming. My shoulders relaxed a little. Talking with Arnold's parents were at times nerve wracking, but they treated me with such kind nonchalantness that it put me at ease.

* * *

Unfortunately a few days passed before Arnold's and my work schedule coincided enough to arrange a visit to the apartment that I had crumpled in front of Grandpa Phil. We scheduled a time when we were both on a morning shift so we could meet right after and look at the apartment together. And while I made it on time despite the last minute rush at the coffee shop, Arnold was nowhere to be seen leaving me alone with the property manager Mrs. Gunders, a large black woman with a thick Jamaican accent and dread locks pulled back into a tight bun.

"I'm so sorry about this," I grumbled looking at my phone again. "I wish I could say this is unusual of him, but it isn't."

"Don't worry 'bout it chil'. I got all da time in da world." Mrs. Gunders dismissed with a small wave. "You young chillens' these days are always running around like chickens. You still got ya work uniform on."

I scowled feeling self-conscious and glanced down at my thoroughly dirty work clothes. Coffee grinds dusted my pants, dried milk and nondairy creamer was splattered across my shirt, and my hair had been reduced to a tangled knot tied at the back of my head.

"What can I say, it's been a rough week." I forced my mouth to relax from its scowl and let my hair free from its knot. "He probably got stuck on a tour or something."

Mrs. Gunders eyed me curiously for a moment before smiling. "Usually I don't rent to young kids, but I makes an exception for you and your boyfriend since you twos is going to the university. It's important to get an education when you can."

"Hey!"

We both looked up to see Arnold hurry towards us still in his museum uniform. Just like me, his uniform was also messy except with finger paint and bits of colored paper. When he finally reached us he took a moment to catch his breath before offering Mrs. Gunders his hand to shake.

"I'm Arnold Shortman, we talked on the phone?" Arnold gave Mrs. Gunders a disarming smile. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a pre-school tour. Were you waiting for me long?"

"Like I told your girlfriend, I got all the time in da world." Mrs. Gunders smiled and finally let us into the apartment. "Now the unit available is 32 B on the fourth floor. There's a garage in the basement with one space allotted to each unit. The rest are first come first served."

Arnold and I followed her up the stairs heading to the unit in question. I looked around appraisingly. The hallways and stairwell seemed clean enough. There were no rats or roaches and at least it didn't smell like pee. A small touch made me jump and I looked down to see Arnold gently grab my hand and lace our fingers together. He was even looking at me though. Instead he was looking around him and asking Mrs. Gunders questions about the apartment complex. It was as if holding my hand was so natural to him that he didn't have to think about it. I shook my head when I realized that it was natural because we had dated before, doi. I really had to remember that. But any time I spent with Arnold made it feel like the first time all over again.

"And here's da unit." Mrs. Gunders panted slightly out of breath as she opened the door to unit 32 B. "I apologize again about da elevator not working. My husband is fixing it today though."

They stepped inside the unit and she gave us our tour. The living room and kitchen were small but still a decent size. There wasn't a dining room per se, but there was definitely room for a kitchen table. There was wall to wall gray carpet everywhere except for the kitchen where there were white tiles. A fridge hummed quietly in the corner of the kitchen but other than that the apartment was bare. Mrs. Gunders then led us back to the bedrooms. There were two like the advertisement had stated, but what it didn't say was that they both shared the single bathroom.

"This particular unit is usually preferred by the university students due to the two bedrooms for da price for a single. And they used to sharing bathrooms." Mrs. Gunders explained. "Though, since you two are a couple I guess you can use the extra room for storage since y'all will be staying in da same room. If your application gets approved that is."

Arnold and I exchanged a look at the mention of us sharing a room. Even though we had decided to room together, we had included two bedroom apartments in our search for a reason. But ninety percent of those had been well out of our price range and this one seemed to be the only one we could afford.

"Um, do you mind if we take a minute to talk about it?" Arnold asked. "We have to go over our options."

"Course I don't mind, chil'. I'll be right back with the application. Holla if you need me." Mrs. Gunders flashed us a bright smile before leaving us in one of the bedrooms.

Arnold looked at everything but me for a moment. His ears were a little red but he was still holding my hand. A smile curved my lips. I could tell he liked it but he wanted to wait and see what I said.

"We should take it." I said firmly. "I mean, it's affordable, it has two bedrooms like we wanted, and I definitely don't hate Mrs. Gunders."

"You sure?" An excited smile started turning Arnold's lips up. "The lease has a minimum of one year. Do you think you can stick it out with me for that long?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I stuck it out with you for my entire life, Arnoldo." I eased up on the sarcasm though as I looked into his wonderful green eyes shining bright with happiness. "Yes Arnold, I would love to live with you here."

If it was possible, Arnold's eyes grew even brighter and he closed the distance between us, kissing me in a loving embrace.

 **A/N- Fun fact, Mrs. Gunders is actually based on an old family friend from my church. Her and her husband used to own an apartment complex before they moved.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gerald POV

I never thought of my man Arnold as an idiot. Sure he may not have been a brainiac like Phoebe, but he had possessed some kind of common sense. Unless there was girl involved. Then all sense seemed to go right out of his head and into his heart. When Arnold got into that romantic mindset, he did all crazy sort of things. True I may have had a hand in some of that, but we had the excuse of being kids back then. So when he told me that he planned on moving in with Helga, I was hoping that it was just a thought on a romantic whim. When the next day he asked me help him pack, I thought that the matter had been settled and he had found a real roommate.

"Mmn, mmn, mmn," I shook my head in for the tenth time. "I'm telling you man, this is a bad idea."

"Gerald," Arnold sighed tiredly. "The lease has been signed already so you can stop saying that. Especially since I stopped listening a week ago."

"And I still can't believe you kept it from me so long!"

"I told you. You just didn't believe me."

"Because it was too crazy to believe."

Arnold pressed his lips together and focused on the road. We were on the way to his new apartment to finish moving him in before the start of the new semester. Which was tomorrow. Another reason why this was a crazy idea. Phoebe and I already finished moving into our dorms days ago. After a few minutes of silent driving, Arnold pulled into the apartment's garage and found a parking space. I tried again to talk some sense into him.

"You know I have nothing against Helga right? It's just-"

"Helga's argumentative? Helga's irritable? There's no way I'll survive living with her?" Arnold deadpanned with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ugh, you've said it all before man and honestly I'm tired of hearing you bad mouth my girlfriend."

"And I wasn't going to, man. But I was going to say that I think you guys are moving way to fast."

Arnold shrugged and popped the trunk so he could get his stuff out of the back. I followed him to help and to hear his response.

"I know that this is really…sudden." Arnold paused as he hefted one of the boxes into his arm. "But it's not like Helga's a total stranger or anything. Our official dating time may have been short-"

"And volatile." I couldn't help but mumble, lifting a box as well.

"-but I've known her my entire life and I'm comfortable with my decision." Arnold finished with a glare.

I shook my head and decided to drop it for now. But I still felt like my best friend was making the worst decision of his life. He had his lips pursed as we began to head up to his new apartment. By the look in his eyes I knew that he had made up his mind about something and I wasn't sure if I was going to like what he said next.

"I think… I know what I want in my life now, Gerald." He said after a while. "I know it's weird for someone my age to say that but it's true. And even though this move was more out of convenience…I don't think I'd mind moving in with Helga permanently."

My chin hit the top of the box I was carrying as my jaw dropped. I knew that Arnold could have romantic delusions, but this was way too much!

"You're insane man!" I blurted out. "College should be our time to cut loose and explore all of life's awesomeness. Not shack up with the first chick that we _think_ we're in love with."

I knew I had said the exact wrong thing when Arnold's eyes narrowed and he turned on heel to walk away from me. I winced and scuffed the carpeted hallway before following after him. I hadn't _quite_ meant to say it like that, but it had been nagging at me the entire car ride over. I loved Arnold and Helga, I really did, and if Arnold had tried moving in with any girl I would have said the same thing. I had witness Jamie O' move in with two separate girlfriends and he had been absolutely miserable. A jerk like my brother deserved it, Arnold didn't. He didn't talk to me the entire way up to the apartment door. He didn't even bother to ask me for help as he tried balancing the box with one hand and fish for his keys with the other.

"You need some help man?" I offered sheepishly.

"No I got it." He mumbled, still clearly upset with me.

Arnold finally got the door unlocked and we walked inside. Most of the apartment was unfurnished, but there was a couch gifted to Arnold by his grandparents and a small tv given to him by his parents. And to no surprise of mine, my baby was in the kitchen working while Helga just sat on the couch on her laptop.

"I see that my baby is hard at work," I couldn't help but shoot Helga a look. "Way to help Pataki."

Without even glancing up, Helga wordlessly flipped me the bird. Arnold shot me a glare before going over to his girlfriend, kisses the top of her head and whispers something that makes them both laugh.

"Actually Gerald, she was hard at work until almost a few minutes ago." Phoebe pointed out gently. "She just got hit with a sudden wave of inspiration and had to stop to get it all down."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. "Where do you want this box Arnold?"

He wordlessly gestured to a corner in the living room where the parts to a soon to be desk was ready to be set up and heads to the bed room with his box. Phoebe looks back and forth between us and raises an eyebrow at me. I set the box down in the corner and head over to her.

"Hey babe," I sighed tiredly and wrapped my arms around her petite frame. "Boy this has been a long day."

Phoebe nodded sympathetically and spoke so we wouldn't be overheard. "I noticed that there seems to be some tension between you two. Anything you wish to talk about?"

"I just don't think them moving in together is a good idea babe," I groaned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I was rooting for them to get back together and all that, but I think that they're taking things too far too fast by moving in together!"

"Actually I think that this is a good thing."

"I know! And above that-" I stopped and stared at her when her last comment registered, "wait what? Babe, you can't seriously think that this is a good idea. You know how crazy things can get with them. You were there when they first tried going out."

"Precisely my point Gerald." Phoebe nodded. "When they first began their romantic journey, they each failed on the basic level of communication and honesty. Helga's, erm, home life often affected her emotional state even outside of the home. And whenever Arnold got frustrated with her, he could easily retreat into his own home or into your council."

I frowned in confusion. The words she was saying made sense but… it didn't make any sense. "So you're saying that them being forced to live together is a good thing because if they have a fight then they're forced to work it out because they have nowhere to run to?"

"Exactly."

I let out a heavy breath and rubbed the back of my neck. I wanted to believe my girlfriend, I really did, but I just couldn't see this move being a good thing. Now that they were living together Arnold would never get a moment's peace from Helga. He would have to call if he was going to come in late, let her know if he was going out, not to mention if they fought she could very well try and lock him out. And no matter how much I wanted to root for them, there was no way the two could make it a day without fighting.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said coming out of the back room, "do you mind ordering a pizza for dinner? I'm a little tired to cook."

Helga scoffed without even looking up. "You're tired? You just got here and you only carried one box. And we still have twenty more to go through."

"Yes, but I also had to work a shift at the museum this morning." Arnold shot back. "Besides, you didn't go to work today at all and you're already on your laptop."

"I'm busy and there's no wi-fi connection anyway since _somebody_ forgot to call the cable guy."

"Well that's because that _somebody_ was busy helping his parents move in furniture and bed frames while _someone else_ was at the gym with her friend yesterday."

"Well that _someone else_ has to keep up their workout routine so that she doesn't take it out on a certain _somebody_ being annoying!"

I gave Phoebe a pointed look as a classic Helga and Arnold fight began to break out. Now she couldn't seriously think that having no space between them would resolve anything. But Phoebe gave me a small head shake and gestured for me to keep watching.

Arnold sighed wearily and sat down on the couch next to Helga. He then maneuvered himself so that his head was laying in Helga's lap, on top of her hands preventing her from working any further.

"Helga will you please order a pizza?" He asked her sweetly. "I would really appreciate it if you did."

And to my complete and utter surprise Helga smiled.

"Oh alright you big baby," she said with a small laugh, "Give me ten minutes to finish this chapter and then I'll order a pizza. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Arnold sat up and pecked her on the lips. "Thanks Helga."

Helga looked up to see Phoebe and I watching them and flushed in embarrassment. "We're not doing a dinner and show so quit staring at us will ya!?"

"Quitting." Phoebe responded with a giggle. She then turned back to putting dishes away. "See Gerald? I told you this will work out."

"Hmm, it was one fight and a stupid fight too." I huffed. "It's going to take a lot more to convince me that moving in together will work out."

"Oh your judgement is just being colored by past experiences." Phoebe dismissed with a small laugh. "If they got along like we did then you would have no objections would you?"

I started to agree, thinking about how it would be like if Phoebe and I moved in, but the words died in my throat. Even with as perfect as mine and Phoebe's, the thought of shacking up together made a weird anxious knot grow in my stomach. I just chalked it up to not being able to see Arnold and Helga as perfect as we were. It would literally take those two years and by that point Phoebe and I would probably be getting hitched.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

* * *

Arnold POV

It seemed to take forever for Gerald and Phoebe to leave, but as soon as they did, butterflies interrupted in my stomach. The sound of the door closing behind them sounded so final, and then Helga and I were alone. We sat on the couch in silence, it finally sinking in for the both of us that we would be spending our official first night together as roommates. There was still a space between where Phoebe had sat while the four of us ate dinner and talked. Now that space was empty but neither of us moved to fill it. I glanced over at Helga. She sat with her knees tucked under her, playing Candy Crush on her phone, obviously avoiding conversation. The light from the tv flickered across her face in the almost completely dark room. To anyone else she would look bored, but the tight grip she held on her phone told me differently.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her quietly.

Helga jumped like I knew she would and she began to blush with a small scowl on her face. "N-no. Why would I be?"

I smile a little. She's cute when she's trying to be tougher than she is. Her scowl drops a little as I stare at her and she turns away with a small shrug.

"I guess a little." Helga admits with a grumble. "But it's so stupid. I mean, I've always dreamed of moving in with you and-"

She suddenly stopped, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her blush darkened. I grinned.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I teased lightly. "You've _always_ dreamed of moving in with me? Helga, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Shut up!" Helga squeaked and jumped off the couch. "Like I ever really thought of moving in with a dork like you! This was an act of desperation remember?"

"Whatever you say Helga." I laughed, unfazed by her outburst. I was learning to watch her body language instead of listening to her words per se. Suddenly she turned to me with a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

"What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you a little nervous?"

My heart was thundering in my chest but I put on the best poker face I could manage and shrugged. Helga's eyes glinted mischievously and I knew my poker face had failed miserably.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" Helga moved back to the couch and stared me down, "You were the one who said that you never imagined moving in with a girl until you were married."

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I shrugged carelessly, feigning a calmness I didn't really feel. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm used to it already."

Helga rose half her eyebrow in disbelief and did something I didn't expect her to do. Before I had time to react, she moved forward and suddenly straddled my thighs, placing both hands behind my head on the back of the couch, trapping me. My breath hitched as her sapphire eyes stared into mine with a dangerous glint in them. She leaned forward until our faces were mere inches away from each other.

"You sure you're used to it?" Her warm breath fanned across my lips and I could almost taste the pizza on her breath. "Being this close to me? All the time?"

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her weight was settled firmly on my thighs. If she slid forward just a few inches…

"Hmm, I guess you are." Helga suddenly stood up again and smirked at my astonished face. "Well I'm going to bed. I have an eight am class and all that. Good night, football head."

Helga then blew me a kiss and practically sauntered to her room leaving me to stare after her, hot and agitated.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a groan when I heard a distant beep. Last night's sleep had been fitful, full of embarrassing dreams and me waking up every few hours. My phone beep again and when I picked it up to look at it, my stomach dropped and I was instantly wide awake. My calendar notification was letting me know that my first class started in thirty minutes.

"Crap!" I yelped, jumping out of bed. "I forgot to set my alarm!"

I immediately ran to the bathroom, only to hear the shower running and melodic singing coming from within. And despite the urgency of my current situation, I couldn't help but stop and listen. Helga's voice was surprisingly beautiful as she sang a wordless tune. The image of her body under the hot spray of water, her long blond hair becoming tangled as she undoubtedly washed it, flashed through my mind. I quickly shook my head to clear it. Now definitely wasn't the time.

"Helga!" I called, pounding on the door, "Helga I need to get in there! I'm running late!"

There was no response from within. The water must have been too loud for her to hear anything. I groaned and checked my phone again. Twenty minutes until class started and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Today was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight," I folded my arms and looked my professor in the eyes, "this book, that you so happened to write yourself and that you _insist_ that we buy only from _your_ publishing company, is going to cost us $250, even though it's only on the school's recommendation list? And if we don't get it, you're going to deduct points from our overall grade?"

Professor Gatlin, a tall thin man with a vein practically bulging out of his bald head, glared down at me. "If you have a problem with how I run this class, Pataki-"

I spread my arms in an open gesture. "Problem? I didn't say I had a problem. I was just wondering if the dean or department chair new about your little operation. I actually think it's a brilliant idea to make some money on the side."

"Miss Pataki-"

"I mean hey, most of the students here are already shelling out a grand a semester for textbooks what's a couple of hundred more, right?" I said letting my voice rise. "It's not like we to struggle to afford dorm rooms and food on a part timer's, minimum wage salary right?"

"Miss Pataki-"

"As opposed to our professors who earn ninety grand a year and still expect us to pay for their beach houses!"

"Miss Pataki! Would you like to be expelled your first day!?" Professor Gatlin screamed.

There was brief silence followed by a timid throat clearing. We both snapped our heads over to see a group of students hovering in the doorway, terrified and confused looks on their faces. I snuck a quick glance at the clock. Their class had actually started ten minutes ago. Professor Gatlin turned back to me and released a long frustrated breath.

"Class dismissed." He finally barked out. "And forget about the extra textbook. Pataki, if you need any help understanding the material, don't bother coming to me."

I scoffed and stood up with a roll of my eyes. "Like that would happen."

Me as well as the rest of the students herded out of the classroom to make room for the next round of students. Some of them gave me grateful looks and smiles as they passed me, glad that they didn't have to shell out an extra $250 for an unnecessary textbook. But a couple more gave me a weird look, probably confused at my audacity to argue with a professor on the first day of class.

"Bitch."

I looked up sharply but now no one was making eye contact with me. My lips pressed into a thin line and as I exited the science building and into the quad.

Blood pounded behind my eyes signaling the beginning of a headache. My jaw felt tight from clenching all day. And my throat felt hoarse after getting into arguments with three of my four professors today. Not to mention that I had to open the coffee shop before going to my first class. The coffee shop had been trying this morning with a line of students waiting for me and Jake coming in late to relieve me. My feet had already begun hurting by the time I had to run out and catch the bus an entire block away. I got into my first class sweaty, hot and irritable only to face off with a sexist history professor who assigned only feminine topics to girls and the cool topics to the boys. After that headache came two more professors who seemed to like to take advantage of timid freshmen.

"Loud mouth bitch." This time the words were punctuated by a shoulder roughly bumping against mine.

I opened my mouth to yell at the offender, but abandoned the idea when I realized there was no way to tell exactly who it was. So I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and I kept moving, heading to the bus stop so I can finally head home.

The sun was low in the sky by now, but it was still plenty humid out. There was a couple of frats and sororities throwing parties this week, but I definitely wasn't planning to attend any of them. I definitely wasn't what one would call the life of a party. Besides, it's not like I'd be welcomed there by anyone other than the usual douchebags or creeps.

 _Bitch._

I took a shuddering breath and forced myself to hold my head high as I moved off of campus grounds and into the streets. The bus stop was only a few feet away but I bypassed it and kept walking. The warm air actually felt good right now and I needed the exercise. But for all the pain and torture I went through today, call me a masochist, but it was incredible. The day had been a challenge and a struggle. I had mastered the art of making ten Frappuccinos a long time ago so the only challenge the coffee shop presented anymore was me trying not to strangle customers. Dare I say that I was actually looking forward to arguing with my professors again tomorrow?

 _Loud mouth bitch._

The smile was immediately wiped from my lips. Whatever, it wasn't like I was going to college to make friends or hookup with anyone. Helga G. Pataki does not give two craps about what people thought about her. Besides, there was no need to worry about anyone else once I reached the sanctity of my own apartment. The first stars were beginning to come out by the time I reached it as it neared seven o'clock.

"Man, I'm starving." I muttered to myself. "I hope Arnold got dinner started."

But when I finally found my keys and opened the door, the apartment was dark.

"Arnold?" I called, "You home?"

When there was no answer I felt my heart sink with disappointment. One of the things that I had been looking forward to all day was being able to complain about my crappy day with someone. Oh well, empty apartment. No one here to watch me, no one here to annoy me, I could even walk around naked if I wanted to.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind and my lips curved into a wicked grin. Whipping out my iPod, I cued it to my secret playlist, and secured it in my bra. As the violins geared up I shimmied out of my restrictive pants and shoes and got into fourth position. As soon as the flutes hit I was off. My sock clad feet prance across the floor as I made my way to the kitchen for a soda. My body always felt ten pounds lighter when I danced. I had to give up this week's dance classes to adjust for my work and school schedule. As I bend down to look in the fridge I keep my back leg straight and kept the other extended until it was well above my head. The muscles in my calf stretch and I hum in satisfaction. This is exactly what I needed at the end of a long day. Soda in hand, I straighten back up on my tip toes and take a few dramatic steps backwards, following the rising crescendo of the music. And as the violins hit their peak in a solo, I spin my body in tight circles on one leg, letting my arms and my hair spin around me. As the music fades I end in a second arabesques with my leg extended out and my arms stretched out.

In the brief silence that followed the song's ending, the sound of clapping reached my ears. My eyes snapped open to see Arnold standing in the front hall, grinning at me.

"Arnold!" I shrieked and yanked my earbuds out. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Arnold laughed, not at all offended by my outburst. "I live here, which you clearly seemed to have forgotten."

I followed his gaze downward and realized that I was literally in my underwear with my shirt just barely covering my modesty. I yelped and frantically looked around for my pants, only to realize that they had been discarded in the front hall…right at Arnold's feet. Arnold seemed to notice too and picked them up with a roguish grin.

"Looking for these?"

Ignoring the burning blush in my cheeks, I decided to forgo any illusion of modesty and marched right over to take them from him. But as soon as I took my pants from him, Arnold turned his back to me to give me some sense of privacy. A small smile curved my lips even as I rolled my eyes. Oh Arnold, forever the gentleman.

"So… how long were you watching me?" I tried to keep my voice steady as I folded my pants over my arm. After all, he had already seen me and it wasn't like I haven't been in anything less in front of him before.

"Long enough to tell that you are way beyond talented." Arnold peaked over his shoulder at me. "Do you think that one day I might be able to see you perform?"

Instantly my mood shifted as an opportunity arose to tease my favorite modest football head.

"Why Arnold, a gentleman like yourself isn't asking for a private dance are you?" I purred.

Arnold spun around to face me, surprise written all over his features. "W-what? No, that's not what I was implying!"

"Aww, too bad," I closed the distance between us and hiked my leg high around his hip, "because I would have happily obliged."

Arnold's hand automatically came up to grab my thigh to steady me even as he remained speechless. He hadn't run away screaming yet though, so I decided that it couldn't hurt to tease him a bit more.

"You know, it's been soooo long since I've gone to dance class that I'm afraid I'm getting rusty." I slowly began to lean back, clinging tightly to Arnold who continued to hold me securely. I kept leaning back until my hand touched the floor. I closed my eyes, loving how tight my beloved football was gripping my thigh so I wouldn't fall. "What do you think Arnold?"

In place of a response Arnold whipped me back up, spun me, and dipped me back down again. I opened my eyes with a breathless gasp and found him staring deep into my eyes, his own emerald ones shining with adoration and awe.

"I think you're absolutely perfect." Arnold smiled and gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

My eyes stung at his gentle words. I constantly had to remind myself that Arnold was actually, genuinely in love with me.

"I love you football head." I chuckled lightly. "Even when you take all the fun out of teasing you."

Immediately, his eyes darkened and his adoring smile curved into a wicked one. "Who said it wasn't working?"

Arnold then slapped my butt and gripped it hard. I squealed and jumped away from him so fast that I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Arnold laughed even as his brow creased in worry.

"I'm so, so sorry." He laughed, extending his hand to me, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I playfully kicked his hand away and stood up on my own. "So what do you want for dinner? I'm starving."

"Right, um about that," Arnold ran his fingers through his hair, "I was actually just stopping by to drop my stuff off. Gerald wants me to go with him to this party for the new basketball team members."

"Oh."

"But I'd like it if you'd come with me." Arnold smiled hopefully. "I mean, Phoebe won't be there because she wants to stay in her room and study, but I think that it'd be pretty cool if you went with us."

My hand went up to my shoulder. "No thanks. I'm good here."

Arnold's eyes searched my face for a minute before he shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself Helga."

"Don't I always?" I muttered trying to fake a smile. I didn't want to be one of those annoying clingy girlfriends but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Arnold didn't want to stay here with me instead. "Are you expecting dinner to be waiting for you when you get back or are you grabbing a bite with Gerald?"

Arnold began laughing and I rose me eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was so funny?

"Sorry," he apologized once his laughter subsided, "It's just, for a moment there, we sounded like we were married."

The heat rushed to my face and I quickly pushed past him to the bathroom. "Whatever, Shortman. I'm taking a shower. Don't go walking me up when you come back in."

"I shouldn't be out too late." Arnold called after me. "Love you!"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just put up a peace sign and kept walking. No need for me to lose my head just because Arnold was feeling all mushy. I heard the front door close as I went into the bathroom. My stomach growled at the lack of food inside me but there was no need for me to cook a big meal if Arnold was just going to fill up on chips and beer at some stupid frat party. But still, he could be hungry when he gets home…

* * *

Arnold POV

It was almost 2 am by the time I was finally able to get back home. I blamed myself for refusing to leave until Gerald was safely back in his dorm. But in all good consciousness, I couldn't not make sure that he had a way home after drinking five beers and three tequila shots. I shook my head with a small pained grunt. Gerald was enjoying college life a little too much too quickly in my opinion. My head was hurting from the shots he goaded me into and hallway seemed to tilt under my feet. Part of me hoped that Helga was already asleep so she wouldn't have to see me like this.

I crept into the apartment as quietly as I could. It was dark and not a single sound was to be heard. I breathed a sigh of relief. In addition to smelling like booze I also reeked of cheap perfume. Despite repeating over and over again that I was taken, girls kept pressing up against me thinking I was part of the basketball team. Itt made me wish more than ever that Helga had been with me to ward them away with her signature scowl. As I crept pass the kitchen though something caught my eye on the stove. Investigating closer I spotted a plate of spaghetti with a side of salad and a roll cover with saran wrap. I picked up the folded note on top and read it.

 _In case you come home hungry._

Even as my stomach heaved a smile stretched my face. So Helga cared after all. Just like a good wife would. I chuckled and quietly made my way to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before I ate. The thought of marrying Helga was a sweet idea but it would have to wait a little while longer. After all, there was no need to scare her off just yet


	8. Chapter 8

Gerald POV

If there was one thing I knew, it was how to party. Back in high school, a party didn't get loud until I got there. As a matter of fact, there hadn't been a single party that I hadn't known about back then. So a college party thrown in honor of the basketball team? Total piece of cake. If I rocked this party, which I knew I would, the next four years was going to be pretty sweet.

"Man I look go-oo-ood!" I winked at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my tie.

For this party, I had gone all out. Brand new pair of dark washed jeans, a black button down shirt, and a red tie for a bold splash of color. I poured a little of my favorite hair oil in my palms and patted my hair to make sure that it stayed shiny and smelling good.

"You look quite nice Gerald." Phoebe's voice came from my laptop. "I almost wish I could go with you."

I flashed a smile at my girlfriend through the Skype window. She looked hella cute with her hair tied over her shoulder in a messy braid and her glasses hanging on the edge of her nose as she read.

"It's not too late you know. I could still pick you up." I said temptingly, "You could wear that cute black skirt I like."

"Maybe next time? My professors aren't exactly going easy on us our first week."

"It's a date then."

Suddenly, there was an impatient banging on my door. "Yo, Gerald! You done primping or what?"

"Who's that?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"One of my roommates." I rolled my eyes and yelled at the closed door. "Creating perfection here! Can you give me a sec?"

"You've been locked in there for thirty minutes! If you don't look good now, it's hopeless."

I laughed him off and finished getting ready by spraying on some cologne. I shared an affectionate air kiss with Phoebe before logging off and closing my laptop. When I came back from putting it away, I found Steve, my heckling roommate, impatiently waiting for me. Steve was another member of the basketball team and the only other freshman to make the team this year. Like me he was dressed to the nines in jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and fancy high tops. His sandy brown hair was gelled and slicked back and his summer tan was still going strong.

"Geez man, impatient much?" I laughed. "The party's going on all night. We won't miss a thing."

"Yeah, but you know how these things go. This party will set our social standing for the next four years!" Steve grinned excitedly. "Think of all the hot girls we could meet."

"Not for me man, I already got a sweetie."

Steve gave me a disbelieving look but before he could make another wise cracking remark, there was a knock on our door. When I answered it, Arnold stood on the other side wearing just a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is that what you're wearing man?" I asked eyeing him critically, "I told you that this was a really big opening party. You think you'd put in a little more effort in your outfit."

Around rolled his eyes. "Gerald, I'm only going to this party because you asked me too. By the way, I can only stay for like an hour or two. I promised Helga that I wouldn't be out too late."

Steve made an impatient noise. "By the time we leave the party will be over. Let's go already!"

"Chill man, we're still waiting for our ride." I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Mickey said that he was going to take us since the party got moved off campus."

"Who's Mickey?" Arnold asked curiously. "Is he another teammate?"

Steve and I exchanged an incredulous look. Mickey wasn't _just_ any basketball member. He was one of the highest scoring forwards in the university's recent history. He was the younger brother of a basketball ball alumni who was also the younger brother of an alumni. Mickey was the one who had the final say who did or didn't make the basketball team. There were even rumors that one word from him could get you kicked off the team at any time.

When we explained all of this Arnold, he only shook his head like it wasn't a big deal. Honestly, it wasn't hard to see why. If I hadn't met Mickey during the grueling basketball tryouts, I wouldn't have either. Me and Steve weren't the only ones sweating those two long weeks. But it was all good now. I had made the team and after tonight, my place with them and campus life will be cemented.

When Mickey finally texted Steve that he was out front and we went out to meet him. Mickey sat behind the wheel of his jeep, his short dreads pulled back in a ponytail and his short sleeved polo showed off his dark muscular arms. He flashed us a jaunty smile when we approached.

"Well if it isn't the two luckiest freshmen on campus." Mickey chuckled and glanced at Arnold. "Can I help you bro?"

"I invited him, bro." I spoke up quickly. "This is my main man Arnold. I'm trying to keep him from getting too cooped up with his old lady before school even starts."

Arnold shot me an annoyed look but Mickey laughed good naturedly. "Man I hear that. Hop on in Arnold, and enjoy a glimpse of what your college experience _could_ have been like."

The drive to the house took only about thirty minutes but it couldn't have been fast enough for me. I was ready and eager to party, be the life of the party, and have a smooth ride for the next four years of my life.

Until I got into the house.

It was only an hour into the party's start time but it already looked like it had already gone wild. The music was so loud that the windows seemed to tremble. Everyone seemed to be having a killer time. Wall to wall of my fellow co-eds, except they looked a lot older than I had pictured they would be. And everyone already seemed to know each other, already so sure of themselves.

Now this normally would be my time to swagger in and make my grand entrance into the sweet life but…

"Hey!" Mickey slapped me hard on the back, "you come here to party or did you just come here to stare?"

I blinked and realized that I had stayed rooted in the doorway, absolutely frozen in place. Steve had already found a cute girl to talk to and even Arnold, who didn't even want to go to this party in the first place, had found the food table and was chatting with someone. Cool. I had to act cool. It was just another party. Just another place where Gerald had to be Gerald.

"I-I'm cool man," I gave Mickey a confident smile. "Just scoping out the layout, you know. Giving people to notice me."

"Riiight. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

He signaled Steve and we both followed him to where the most of the girls were concentrated. Steve wasn't lying about the girls by the way. They were beyond beautiful. They were drop dead gorgeous. Nothing to be compared to my Phoebe of course. My girl actually had brain and substance to go along with her beauty. But more importantly than the honeys were they guys they were throwing themselves at. The other nine members of the basketball team including the captain. Donnel, Eric, Paul, Ricky, Jason, Hank, Louis, Andre, Robin, and the head captain himself, the big M, Marcus Derulo. Of course I had met all of them before, but that was when I was just another nameless high school kid trying out for the team.

"Hey guys, you remember Gerald and Steve right?" Marcus introduced us. "Let's say we a jager shot celebrate?"

"Jager shot?" Steve asked. "But I thought our player contract forbid drinking?"

Marcus and Mickey exchanged a look and scoffed. "Do you see the coaches around here, or are you two planning on snitching?"

"Not me man." I blustered quickly. "Make mine a double. I'm ready to get this party started."

The shot glasses were passed around and mine had twice as much in it than the others. We all lifted our glasses and I briefly considered the old joke of throwing over my shoulder and faking it out. But the members of my team were watching me, and if I didn't want to look like a clown in front of my boys. So I swallowed back the alcohol and nearly choked to death on the liquid fire. Steve had a worse time than me and almost dropped his glass. Another member of the team roughly patted him on the back as everyone laughed.

"Man, these freshmen are fun!" Donnel laughed. "Welcome to the team guys!"

All the teammates cheered and before I even realized it, someone had replaced my empty shot glass with a full bottle of beer. I instinctively looked around for Arnold and of course he was looking around at all the drinking and partying with a slightly concerned look on his face. My man may have been a fun guy and all, but parties and drinking definitely wasn't his thing. And to be completely honest, I wasn't much of a drinker either. I thought about putting the beer down and just focus on having fun tonight. But everyone else was drinking…

"Bottoms up!" I flashed my new friends a grin and took a nice long drink of popularity and the good life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you everyone who continues to favorite, follow, and review this story. I always appreciate feedback and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Things will start to move faster soon.**

Phoebe POV

Six a.m. was the perfect time for mediation. The sun had barely risen and there was a sense of newness in the air. I sat cross legged on my blanket in my usual meditation gear; yoga pants and a tank top. I kept my breathing deep, slow, and steady. Everything around me was at a peaceful standstill. A soft breeze gently moved the few strands of my hair that escaped my ponytail. Despite only being here one day, I was already loving college life. The freedom, the opportunity to meet new people and increase my knowledge, and this was only the beginning. Yesterday had gone splendidly well. Thanks to last week's orientation, I had no problems finding any of my classes, and from the looks of my syllabi, I was going to be in for a challenging and fulfilling semester.

 _ **Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**_

Without even opening my eyes I reached beside me and dismissed the alarm on my phone. I took my time getting up, my entire body felt relaxed and ready for the day. According to my calendar app I had just about two hours to get in a quick jog and a shower before my first class of the day begun. I had just finished lacing up my running shoes when two girls walked by, catching my eye. Despite it being only six-thirty in the morning, they were dressed like they were going to a party except that their hair was unkempt and their makeup was smudged. They carried their heels as they gingerly made their way across the quad. I wasn't much of an eavesdropper, but I couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"Man, that party was wild." One girl giggled. "And those guys were sooo hot. Aren't you glad I dragged you to it after all?"

Her friend giggled. "Yes. Especially since I got to meet the man of my dreams last night. He's so dark, tall, and good-looking. No wonder why the basketball team picked him and he's only a freshman."

I felt a jolt go through me as my attention was completely riveted. The only other freshman that made the basketball team was Gerald's roommate, Steve. They could be talking about him right?

"You mean Gerald right?" The first girl grinned. "Is that who you shacked up with last night? Ooooooo…"

"Haha, no but trust me I tried. We were all so trashed though I wouldn't be surprised if some other girl got to wake up next to him this morning."

I felt my chest tighten. The girls moved out of my hearing preventing me from hearing more or receiving more clarification. But after I took a couple of moments to breathe, I managed to calm down. Fortunately and unfortunately, as Gerald's girlfriend I had become used to this sort of talk from other girls. It was no secret that Gerald had a charming and magnetic personality. Ever since we officially became a couple I've had to endure more than a few rumors and other girls trying to come in between us. It had been going on for so long that it hardly bothered me anymore. After all, I was the one who Gerald chose to be with for this long. Why would that change now?

I decided to skip the jog and go straight into showering instead. As I was getting dressed, my phone vibrated. A small smile lighted my face knowing that it was from Gerald. Texting each other in the morning had been a tradition of ours since the morning after our first date.

 **Gerald: Morning babe. Luv u. C u l8ter**

I giggled as I texted him back. **Love you too. I hope you didn't stay up too late. Enjoy the party last night?**

I wasn't surprised when Gerald didn't text me back right away. Gossip or no gossip I already knew that my boyfriend had a tendency to overdue parties sometimes. I could only hope that his hangover wasn't too bad.

* * *

By the time my third class ended I was famished. Gerald still hadn't texted me back. I assumed it was either because he was still asleep (even this late in the afternoon) or because he was still in class. My stomach growled needing food though, so I called Helga instead.

"Hey Pheebs," she answered on the third ring, "what's up?"

"Good afternoon Helga, I was calling to see if you would like to have lunch with me?"

There was a moment of silence and I heard a car horn blare on the other end as well as Helga swearing before she spoke to me again. "Sounds good to me Pheebs. Want to meet in the quad or at my place?"

"It's such a beautiful morning. Let's meet outside."

"Cool. See you soon."

We hung up and I waited for her patiently on one of the benches with a book in hand. More people were out by this time, studying, socializing or just enjoying the late summer weather. A couple was lounging on blanket enjoying each other's company. They looked old enough to be either seniors or TAs and even from my perch I could spot the soft glint of what had to be an engagement ring. Giggling a bit, I turned my attention back to my book. It must be nice for some people to be so sure of who they're going to be with for the rest of their lives. While at the moment I was content with my studies, I had to admit that it would be nice to one day wear such a ring and make wedding plans. But that could wait a little while yet.

The next time I lifted my eyes from my book, a spot of blonde caught my eyes. I took a second look and spotted Helga walking across the quad, still in her coffee shop uniform. In her hands were two brown bags. Although she wasn't exactly smiling, Helga at least didn't look as angry as she usual did. Still, that didn't stop co-eds from quickly parting in her wake. Regardless, I smiled at her and lifted my hand in a wave. The corners of her mouth picked up (what sometimes passed for a smile when it came to Helga) and changed her course to head more my way.

"Hey Pheebs," She gave me a half smile and handed me one of the bags, "I got you a chopped chicken salad. That cool?"

"That sounds excellent."

I slid over to make room for her on the bench and we began to eat our lunches together. As usual her lunch was much less healthy than the one she gave me. Her lunch consisted of a smoked ham and salami sandwich on a Kaiser roll with what looked like plenty of mustard and mayo. I took a small nibble of my salad while she took a large bite.

"So are you already headed for top of your class?" Helga asked with her mouth full.

"Hardly." I giggled. "Classes only started yesterday and I'm already almost overwhelmed with the course load. I hope you're faring better."

Helga scoffed, nearly choking on her food in the process. "Like you said, it's only the second day. But I can already tell that my stupid work schedule is going to mess with my homework time."

"My that is a difficult problem." I hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps you should try talking to Carlos about reducing your hours?"

Helga quickly shook her head. "Nu-uh, not with rent and bills to pay. But hey, I'll work it out. At least I'm not getting wasted my first night here. Unlike two dorks we know."

She gave me a meaningful smirk and I sighed, knowing exactly what and who she was referring to.

"So I take it that Gerald wasn't the only one who enjoyed that party last night?" I shook my head. "Perhaps we should have attended that party with them after all."

"Ha! Yeah I'm sure Arnold and Gerald would love to have their girlfriends clinging to them while they try to mingle with the frat boys and try to be cool."

Helga laughed like it was a joke but I sighed again and started picking at my food.

"I don't know Helga, I heard, um, some things… Not that rumors bother me, mind you-"

"Stop. I already know what you heard." Helga put her hand on top of mind and gave it a squeeze. "I heard the same crap too. Girls gossiping over mochas. I almost gave Arnold hell for it, but he explained that the girls were flirting with everyone."

I shook my head. "It isn't the girls flirting that bother me. It's the drinking. None of us are twenty-one yet and besides that drinking on campus is punishable by immediate expulsion."

"We're close enough," Helga shrugged carelessly. "Besides, half the students here probably sneak drinks in the middle of class for all we know."

"That doesn't ease me at all, Helga."

"Well what can we do, put a leash on them?" Helga laughed and glanced at her phone. "Ach! I have to go. I promised Arnold that I'd give him a ride to work today. Catch you on the flip side."

She rushed away and I gave her a halfhearted waved goodbye. Helga was right in a way. One night of partying was nothing to be worried about. I trusted Gerald and I knew that he was smart enough to make good decisions without my guidance. But still, I couldn't help but check my phone again. Still no messages from Gerald. I tried not to feel too disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I have to admit, for a while I lost my inspiration with this story. I've also been crazy bogged down with school work and work work. For a while I thought about cancelling this story altogether and writing something else. But after this chapter, I think I just might keep going with it. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, and reviewing this story so far. I appreciate each and every one of you guys.**

Living with Arnold, my golden haired, kind hearted, Adonis… had been nothing like my girlish fantasies. But that was mostly due to the fact we hardly saw each other. Despite us living under one roof, Arnold and I could barely exchange a wave before one of us was either rushing off to class or work. Hell, I was kept so busy that I didn't even have time to worry about us drifting apart because of this. Turns out, standing up to my professors on the first day may not have the smartest decision in the world. The first two graded assignments I got were marked with a big red D with the only comment being, "try to think deeper, this hardly scratches the surface of the subject". And yet whenever there was a multiple choice quiz I aced it? Highly suspicious, but my only recourse was to study and work even harder so they would have no excuse but to give me a decent grade without looking more suspicious.

So on my weekly day off of work I found myself sitting on the couch buried in my Western Lit book, my notebook, and _For Whom The Bell Tolls_. For maximum comfort and to minimize distraction I wore my baggiest sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt, and left my hair loose and messy. Pandora played on my laptop. Releasing a yawn, I put the novel to the side to jot down a few notes. Not how I would usually enjoy reading, but I had to make sure my grades were tight. There was no way I could let Bob be right in thinking that I couldn't cut it in college.

Suddenly, the front door knob started to jiggle and Arnold came through the door carrying a messenger bag over his shoulder. A look of happy surprise came across his features when he spotted me on the couch, mirroring my own express no doubt.

"Hey!" Arnold grinned and his green eyes lit up, "What are you doing home?"

"I could ask you the same thing football head." I couldn't stop smiling though, "Did you finally decide to stop being a goody two shoes and play hooky?"

"We're adults Helga, you don't play "hooky" in college." Arnold rolled his eyes and put his key on the wall hook he installed. "And no, I didn't. My professor had to take his cat to the vet or something so he cancelled classes. So I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

Carefully setting down his bag, he began rolling his head back and forth on his neck, working out any kinks. I watched him, eying the muscles visible at the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. He looked tired, the skin under his eyes looking slightly darker than normal. Or had it just been so long that I'm forgetting little details about what he looks like? He took his time in the kitchen, rifling for something to eat no doubt. The one thing that I did manage to learn living with him was that he tended to eat often.

"Come over here and cop a squat." I called over to him. "It feels like forever since I got to see you."

"That's because it has been." Arnold came out of the kitchen with a bag of pretzels, a jar of peanut butter, and an apple. Figures he would pick something healthy. "Three weeks has been way too long."

I moved my Western Lit book to the side so he could sit down next to me. He let out a groan as he settled and curled up next to me. A tiny sigh escaped my lips as the faint scent of his body wash wafted over. I was mildly conscious of the fact that I was wearing baggy sweats and hadn't washed my hair in a week. But Arnold didn't seem to mind as he buried his face in my neck to give me a quick kiss.

"I won't distract you will I?" He mumbled, his lips tickling my neck.

 _Oh goodness, yes._ "Nope."

"Good." Arnold gave me another kiss before settling back again.

I smiled and brought my book back up to my face, resting my head against his broad shoulders.

 _Crrrrruuuuuunch!_

The book nearly jumped out of my hands as Arnold took a large bite of his apple. I stared at him in shock as he next took a couple of pretzels and, dipping them in peanut butter, shoved those in his mouth too. He chewed noisily for a few moments in utter and complete oblivion to the noise he was making. I gave the tiniest cough and brought my book up to my face, hoping to convene the message. Slowly, Arnold's chewing got quiet and peace resumed. I drifted back into my book, hoping to get some work done.

 _Crrruuuuunch!_

Arnold took another bite of apple and resumed his obnoxiously loud crunching. A vein in my temple began to throb but I reigned in my annoyance and cleared my throat a little louder. But Arnold munched on with no more than a thoughtful look on his face, still oblivious to how noisy he was being.

 _Crrrruuuunch!_

"Criminy, Arnold!"

Arnold jumped and immediately started choking. All of my irritation instantly vanished and I started pounding him on the back. Arnold's choking turned into strangled coughing and he moving away from me to escape my still pounding hands.

"Geez, Helga!" He finally managed to gasp out. "You couldn't find some other way of getting my attention?"

"I tried but you were so busy eating like a starving animal you didn't hear me."

"Well I'm sorry Helga, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast." Arnold gave a half laugh and mumbled under his breath, "Maybe if you didn't hog the bathroom for so long in the morning…"

"Take night showers." I suggested with a light shove.

"Take shorter showers." He countered shoving me back.

I put my book and notebook away, there was no way I was going to continue studying now. I kicked him lightly with my foot and he grabbed it, putting it into his lap for a massage. His hands were still calloused creating the perfect friction and his fingers were firm yet gentle. A sly smile crossed my lips as I allowed myself to fantasize about what else his fingers could be good at.

"Seriously though Helga," Arnold's tone became more serious, "I was almost late to class twice this week. I think that we should make a schedule for the bathroom. Same with the chores too…"

"Mmhmm,"

I gave a sleepy half moan and closed my eyes. Arnold's voice and hands were so soothing, it was a struggle to stay awake. The past weeks' stress melted away from me. Only Arnold could calm me like this and bring me under total and absolute-

"AAAH!" I screamed as Arnold's massaging fingers suddenly began dancing across the soles of my feet, tickling me mercilessly. "Arnold stop!"

"You we're listening to a word I said were you?" Arnold tightened his grip on my ankles and tickled me harder.

"Y-yes! Yes I was!" I could barely catch my breath. "You were t-talking about s-some st-st-stupid schedule!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes and his green eyes gleamed. "Stupid huh?"

His fingers moved up to the back of my knees making me squirm and laugh harder. I screamed and flailed, but Arnold somehow managed to dodge my kicking legs and made his way up to my sides. I begged. I cried. I pleaded. But Arnold was relentless and through my film of tears all I could see was just devilish grin and brilliant, shining eyes.

"I give! I give! Uncle!" I screamed. "Unc-mmph!"

Arnold closed the distance between us, pressing his lips into mine. He was still tickling me though, pinning my body down with his own to control my wild flailing. Gradually though, the movements of his fingers lessened and he separated his mouth from mine.

"A-A-Arnold…"

I could only gasped out his name as I struggled to catch my breath. His face was still close to mine, his body still pressing me down into the couch. Arnold's expression was one of smugness at having defeated me.

"Arnold," I whispered in a completely different tone.

Arnold's gaze darkened and he answered me by lowering his head again and capturing my lips with his. The kiss was deeper than the one before, slow and heavy. Arnold's tongue gingerly licked my bottom lip. I responded by moving my tongue along his, tasting the peanut butter he had been eating earlier. A deep moan rumbled from Arnold's chest and I could feel it as he pressed against me harder. His hand crept up my t-shirt but went no further up than my waist. This was dangerous territory and we both knew it. There was no class or work to go to, no Olga or roommate who might walk in on us. There was only our own sense of restraint and responsibility, and I sure wasn't known for either of those.

 _DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

My phone began to chime and I prayed that he would ignore it like I was fully planning to do. Arnold moved his lips to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned in appreciation and idly palmed the back of his head.

 _DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"You should probably get that," Arnold mumbled, his lips still against my neck.

"They can call back later." I grunted impatiently. My fingers caressed his biceps and forearms, feeling the taunt muscle under soft skin. His tan was beginning to fade a little, I wonder if his muscle tone would too.

 _DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"Ugh," Arnold gave a heavy groan and sat up, much to my obvious disappointment. He smiled down at me and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my forehead. "Answer the phone, Helga. This should be our stopping point anyway."

"Does it have to be?" My leg went around his, my heel went up the back of his thigh.

For a brief moment Arnold's eyes darkened again and his repressed shiver didn't go unnoticed. But even as I felt victory swiftly approaching, I felt a little guilty. What if Arnold was the one who was too afraid to take things further? What kind of girlfriend would I be pressuring him?

 _DingDingDing! DingDingDing! DingDingDing!_

"For goodness sake!" I reached the limit of my patience and snatched my phone off the table. "What!?"

"Hello to you too, Pataki." Carlos's sneering voice answered, "I hope you're not this rude when you answer the phone at work."

My lips curled up in a sneer and I pushed away Arnold so I could sit up. I didn't want him too close or in case my fist reacted involuntarily.

"Well, obviously I'm not at work am I Carlos?" I growled into the phone. "So there's nothing to stop me from telling you to go take a flying leap off a-"

"The owner wants you to come down to the store." Carlos interrupted me. "She wants to talk to you immediately. Sounds like someone had been reading my reports on you."

The smugness in his tone made my blood run cold. I knew that Carlos always wanted me gone, I didn't know that he had been proactively trying to make to happen. It wasn't like Hill O' Beans was my dream job or anything like that, but it was decent and more than that, I had bills to pay. A warm hand landed on my knee and I looked over to see Arnold giving me a concerned look.

 _Everything okay?_ He mouthed to me.

I nodded. He had just as much on his plate as I did mine. I didn't want to worry him.

"Pataki are you still there?" Carlos was now irritated. "I want you down here ASAP. Miss Jean doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Keeps your panties on grandma, I'm coming!" I ended the call before he could have a chance to respond.

Fingers gently combed through my hair and Arnold gently tugged me back until I was back against him.

"Want to tell me what the phone call was about?" he asked, "you didn't seem too happy about it."

'It's work." I forced myself to stand up out of his warm and tempting embrace. 'I have to go in for a… meeting. I should be back in a couple hours. Want me to pick up something for dinner while I'm out?"

Arnold shook his head and stretched out on the couch. He gave me a sleepy smile, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll fix dinner after I take a nap. See you in a few hours."

His slid shut faster than I expected and within moments he was fast asleep. I went back to my bedroom to change out of my study sweats into more suitable clothes. If Carlos had convinced the owner to fire me, then at the very least I wasn't going to look like the slacker he tried to describe me as. A pair of form fitting, but not skin tight, black slacks, a light blue short sleeved button up blouse, and a pair of black, short heels. I got it with Phoebe back during senior year when all she could talk about was college interviews. I wore it for mine, maybe it could save my job too. I didn't bother putting on any make-up, but I did tear a comb through my hair until I could pull it back into a neat low pony-tail. I gave a low whistle as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Give me a pair of glasses and I could look almost as smart as Phoebe." I nodded approvingly.

* * *

Hill O' Beans was actually founded by some old geezer no one really remembered or cared about. It had been a pretty average coffee shop too, barely able to make ends meet. Close to bankruptcy, he finally sold the failing coffee shop to Jean Simpson, a recent business grad student. Ten years later, it was a bustling, thriving business. Once you saw Jean, it was no surprise why. She had piercing gray-blue eyes framed by straight bobbed hair. She walked like her back was made was made of steel and when she talked you made sure to listen. At least, that's what I heard. This would actually be my first time meeting her in person.

I entered the back office and found Mr. Steve (the manager), Carlos, and Miss Jean herself waiting for me. I felt a little of my bravado leave me, but I kept my head up and closed the door behind me.

"You guys wanted to see me?"

Jean immediately stood up and crossed the room in quick, powerful strides. When we came face to face, I had to keep myself from looking too surprised. Jean was even shorter than Phoebe, not even reaching my chin.

"You're Helga Pataki?" Jean spoke in a brisk, no nonsense way, " _The_ Helga Pataki that I've been hearing so much about?"

"Y-yes ma'am," I swallowed. So what I heard was right. Miss Jean was definitely a tough one.

All at once, Miss Jean's stern look melted into a warm, upbeat smile. She took my hand in a crushing grip and shook it vigorously.

"Great to meet you Miss Pataki! Really, really great! I've heard great things, really great things about you!"

Behind her, I saw Mr. Steve nod in confirmation while Carlos looked stunned.

"B-but my reports," Carlos sputtered, "didn't you read them?"

The room suddenly seemed to grow cold as the smile dropped from Jean's face. She turned towards Carlos, and even he had to take a step back.

"Yes, I've read your so called reports." Jean said icily. "And I've also reviewed plenty of security footage that shows you hiding in your office during peak business hours. And the way you manage the scheduling is abominable. But we're not here to talk about you…yet."

Carlos swallowed thickly and sat back down again. Jean led me over to the desk and Mr. Steve gave up his seat for me.

"I have big plans for Hill O' Beans, Helga, big plans." Jean was back to being high energy and big smiles. "You've noticed the renovating going on next door? The Hill O' Beans is going to expand! Walls are going to be knocked down and customers are going to double! Our profits will triple!"

"That's awesome!" I smiled, it was hard not to when she had this much energy. "But, um… did you really call me here just to tell me that?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Jean slammed her hand down on the desk, making us all jump.

"Now that, um, the business is expanding, we've decided to make some changes." Mr. Steve explained in a much calmer way. "Ms. Simpson has asked me to become her new business partner and cooperate manager and I've accepted. Which leaves my manager position open…"

"Which I gladly accept sir," Carlos spoke up proudly. "I have to say, I was expecting this. It was a long time coming though-"

"The only thing you've got coming to you is a foot up your rear." Jean snapped. "I'd fire you but you actually do good work. No, my eye is on Helga. I've heard plenty of testimony about her leadership skills, her dedication, and her spunk. She's perfect!"

"Um, I'm still in school," I interrupted, "I really don't have any extra time to give to this place. N-no offense or anything, I just don't."

Jean narrowed her eyes and stared me down. "Do you think I'm an idiot Helga? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing after more than ten years?"

"Uh…"

"We we're thinking about a co-management position," Mr. Steve came to the rescue yet again. "Because the expansion is predicted to more than double our usual business, we wanted to enlist two managers. You and Jake Dolton will be sharing the responsibilities. Now the position will require a new set of responsibilities, but it'll increase your income by forty percent and since only one manager is needed on site at a time, your schedule will still be free enough to accommodate your schooling."

My jaw dropped. Dignified response I know. But it was literally the last thing I was expecting. I honestly thought I came here to get fired not get shot up the employment ladder like a cannon ball. Not to mention that I would be working closely with a pretty good friends. Now that me and Jake's awkward phase had passed, things had almost gone to normal between us. He even had a new girlfriend.

"I-I don't know what to say," I stammered, "this… actually sounds great…"

"That sounds like a yes to me!" Jean jumped up and crushed my hand in an invigorating shake. "Welcome to the team Helga!"


	11. Chapter 11

Arnold POV

"I'm tired of always being the one to do dishes, Helga!" I snapped. "I've done it four times this week already. Why can't you take a turn for once?"

"Because I'm too busy working to make rent, hair boy. And since when did I become your maid anyway?" Helga snarled. She didn't even bother looking at me as she rustled in the fridge for her breakfast. "Now are you done because I'm running late for work."

I narrowed my eyes and stood my ground even though I only had twenty minutes before my own class started. But ever since Helga accepted the management position at the coffee shop all of the chores had somehow fallen on my shoulders. Instead of leaving for six hour shifts in her usual uniform, she now left for nine hour shifts in pencil skirts, blouses, and heels. I wanted to be proud of her, I really did, but I had a job and school too and I still tried to at least clean up after myself.

"Why did you even accept that position anyway?" I grumbled. "We were doing just fine financially."

"Yeah and I absolutely loved burning my fingers and dealing with rude customers for a measly paycheck, _just_ to pay basic bills."

Helga straightened up with an apple in one hand and a carton of orange juice in the other. She started to pour yourself a glass but barely a teaspoon came out.

"Ugh, are you serious!?" Helga exclaimed and slammed the carton down. "Arnold, I thought you going to the store yesterday."

"Since when did I become your personal shopper?" I threw a resemblance of her own words back at her.

Helga let out a deep breath and looked at me, but didn't say anything. Frustration and resentment were clear in her eyes. She finally turned away, grabbing her keys and her bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

I let out a shaky breath and looked around. The dishes were piled up in the sink, the floor was grimy with crumbs, and the counters were sticky with old spills. The living room wasn't much better. The couch pillows were on the floor and there were books, papers, and food wrappers were strewn everywhere. And I didn't have to look at the bathroom to know that it looked messy too.

"Whatever," I grumbled, "If she's not cleaning anymore, then I'm not cleaning up anymore."

With that I grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door before I was late for my own class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The professor droned on making my head loll on my hand. For some reason I thought that taking a class on the history of Ancient Western Civilizations would be more interesting. But it wasn't like the subject matter wasn't interesting. The professor just had a way of talking in a disinterested, monotone voice that made time move in slow motion. I absently took notes on my laptop, but it was hard to keep track of exactly what the important information was. I hadn't told anyone yet, but I hadn't been doing so well with the professor's quizzes. But it was no big deal, if I worked a little harder I was sure I could do better.

A small movement on the bottom of my laptop screen caught my eye. A little one hovered over my minimized chat window, alerting me of a new message. I hesitated. I really should be paying attention but…

 **G_man87: Hey man, how's your personal hell going?**

 **Blu_hat86: Eh… I'll let you know when I wake up. How's yours?**

 **G_man87: What can I say? Calc ain't so bad. Boring as hell but pretty easy.**

 **G_man87: What time you get out?**

 **G_man87: Wanna play some ball?**

I drummed my fingers on the table and checked my calendar. I wasn't scheduled for work today, but I did have my own calculus test to study for, a paper for Shakespeare class to work on, not to mention some chores piling around the apartment. It felt like forever since I've done anything but work or study.

 **Blu_hat86: Count me in. When and where?**

"Mr. Shortman," the professor suddenly called out, "perhaps you can tell me why ancient Greek culture is the birthplace of western civilization?"

"Uh…" my eyes darted to the notes and I was relieved to find that I actually did write that one down. "Because they created the earliest form of democracy which is the basis of our modern governments."

The professor nodded and turned back to the board. "Thank you. Glad to see that you're paying some attention at least. Now speaking of the Roman Empire…"

He went back to lecturing in his monotone voice and writing near illegibly on the board. I tried paying attention, I really did, but my mouse had other ideas. I opened up a browser window and typed in one of my favorite anthropology photography blogs. University life was alright, but I missed being out in the field. When I traveled with my parents I got to actually experience the culture first hand, not just hear about it through lectures and text books. When I was actually taking my major classes that is. Nearly half of my academic studies were general courses, material that I would probably never use again but I guess it would make me a well-rounded person.

My phone vibrated in my pocket right about the time class came to a close. The professor took his time dismissing us, going over the homework and the upcoming quiz. I slid my phone out to check the new text message from Gerald telling me to meet him in the quad as soon as my class let out. I sent him a quick reply confirming. I also checked for any messages from Helga. Nothing of course. But if she thought that I was going to text her first to apologize, she was crazy. Finally, after so many years, the professor officially let us go and I was one of the first ones out.

The air was starting to cool with the onset of fall. A lot of coeds were walking around kicking up leaves or even lounging on the grass on blankets. A small breeze made me shiver and zip my jacket up tighter. Hopefully some basketball will get my blood running so I won't freeze to death in this sixty-degree weather. The cheerleading squad was practicing in a large grassy area. Gerald and some of his teammates were standing by chatting.

"Gerald!" I called over to him. "Hey, over here!"

Gerald looked up and waved me over with a large grin on his face. By the time I reached him, the cheerleaders had taken a break and were talking to the guys. Two of them were talking to Gerald and eyed me curiously as I walked up.

"Hey man," Gerald smiled as we did our decades old, special handshake, "I'd like you to meet these two lovely ladies, Sasha and Bridget."

Sasha was tall and curvy with dark chocolate skin and deep red hair that was cropped short in the back and long in the front. She wore the university hoodie with dark green yoga shorts despite the cool weather. She looked me up and down for a bit before giving me a smile and waving at me with glassy, dark red nails. Bridget was much shorter with a face full of freckles and wild, curly auburn hair barely contained in a ponytail. She was wearing sweatpants and a university sweatshirt. Her smile came a little easier.

I smiled at them in return and turned back to Gerald. "So are you ready to go shoot some hoops?"

"Of course. Let's head over so I can kick your butt!"

"Aww, Gerald you can't be leaving already," Sasha immediately whined and clung onto his arm, "I thought we were all going to hang out."

"Later, baby, later," Gerald gave her a charming smile and removed her from his arm. "Right now, I got to spend time my main man here."

"Oh fine," Sasha gave a playful pout, "but don't forget that you promised to meet the rest of us at Mitchy's later on."

"It's a promise." Gerald waved to them and we finally started walking away.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but the whole exchange made me vaguely uncomfortable. Since when did Gerald start calling girls other than his girlfriend "baby"? But then again, it wasn't really any of my business who Gerald hung out with.

"So are we playing a real game or just hanging out?" I asked him instead. "Should I stop at my place and get my gear?"

Gerald shook his head with a laugh. "Nah man, just some friendly H-O-R-S-E. Besides, I don't think you can handle my game anymore. Coach has been putting us through conditioning hell this past week. Every day, twice a day."

I let out a low whistle. "How do you have time for that? I've been busy with work and classes that I barely have time for sleep, let alone hobbies. I've been meaning to take Helga camping but you know, schedules." Or at least I was a few weeks ago. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted to.

"I know what you mean, man," Gerald sighed, "Phoebe's been bugging me all week about some day trip to some art museum over in the next state. I love my baby, but museums just ain't my thing."

I laughed. They may have gone together perfectly like chips and salsa, but Gerald and Phoebe couldn't be any more different in tastes. As long as they were happy, that's all that mattered though. It was hard not to be slightly jealous of them.

We reached the basketball court and after putting our stuff to the side, we started a game of good ol' fashioned H-O-R-S-E. Unfortunately, Gerald wasn't lying about having gotten better. Every single shot of his, no matter how convoluted, made it into the hoop cleanly. Every one of my shots hit the backboard with the force of a rock and bounced off again. That may have been because I was playing out my frustrations. I told Gerald about what had been going on between me and Helga for the past couple of weeks, escalating into this morning's fight. Gerald listened and nodded sympathetically.

"I hate to say this, but… I kinda warned you about this man. Chicks are a pain to live with." Gerald shook his head. "Helga's acting like you don't have your own stuff to worry about."

"I know!" I threw the ball way too hard and it missed the backboard completely. "Just because she's making more money than me now, doesn't mean she's the boss of me."

Gerald nodded again, but I immediately regretted what I said. Of course it didn't matter to me who made more money in our relationship. I just wanted to be treated like an equal instead of a subordinate.

"Maybe she's just stressed." I sighed. "She has to deal with school and this new management position-"

"Or she's just acting like any live-in girlfriend?" Gerald rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, all girls are like this. They want you to clean the place for them. Stop all your plans to take them to some stupid museum. It's ridiculous."

Gerald was close to scowling when he made his next shot. It bounced off the backboard and danced around the rim a little before making it in. My thoughts went back to the two girls he was hanging out with earlier.

"You and Phoebe doing alright?" I asked him. "It's been a while since we all got to hang out together."

"It's also been a while since we've had some good quality guy time." Gerald grinned. "How about you and me ditch whatever responsibilities we got waiting for us. And just have guys' night tonight. My treat."

I thought about the paper I still to write and the filthy apartment that needed cleaning.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Guys night stretched well into the night. We made a silent agreement not to talk about our girlfriends. It felt great to finally relax and talk about everything else. His games and practices, my job at the museum, what we planned to do after grad. It was great.

It was about midnight before I made it back to my apartment. I put my key in the lock and braced myself for the inevitable mess I would find inside. I was nowhere near prepared.

For a minute, I seriously thought I had walked into the wrong apartment. The carpet was neatly vacuumed and not a single item was laying on the floor. Books were stacked neatly on the table which had been wiped clean. The couch cushions and pillows were straightened and neatly fluffed. Even the kitchen was immaculate with not a single crumb or dirty dish in sight.

"Helga?" I called out softly. "Babe, you home?"

The apartment was completely silent though. It was after midnight, but I've known Helga to stay up well past one a.m. Just in case, I took a quick look inside her room. As soon as I did, I felt like the world's biggest jerk. Helga was sprawled out on her bed, still wearing her skirt and blouse. A trigonometry textbook, an English Literature book, and several notebooks were still laying open next to her. The vacuum cleaner was propped up in the corner leaving no question as to who cleaned up the apartment.

Moving as quietly as I could, I crept over to the bed and started moving the books and notebooks off the bed. Helga mumbled a little in her sleep and her eyebrow creased. She settled back again when I pulled the comforter over her.

"Goodnight, Helga." I turned out her bedside light, but made no move to kiss or touch her. "See you in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N- Hey reviewer who said that Helga is "insufferable 24-7", maybe you should actually ready more than a sentence of this story before passing judgment on it. There have been more than one time when I show Helga's good side. I'm not even going to bother pointing them out to you. Besides, this story is about growing up and developing into an adult. This is literally everyone's first time away from home and family. Give them a chance to make mistakes and get things wrong before they get things right. You were probably a mess too when you first started.**

 **To everyone else, thank you for reading, enjoying and giving me actually feedback. All of you guys are awesome. I'll update when I can but school is crazy. Thanks again for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Gerald POV

I turned off the shower and stepped onto the floor mat, wrapping myself in a towel. I suppressed a tiny grunt of pain. The conditioning yesterday still had my muscles sore and throbbing. At least the hot water had eased my headache somewhat. College was way harder than I thought it would be. I had taken one or two AP courses in high school, but with a full class load and basketball practice, it was no walk in the park. But I had to stick it out no matter what. If not for myself then at least for my girl. As soon as I got to my room I pulled out my phone to text her. It was only eight a.m on a Saturday but something told me she had been up much, much earlier.

 **Good morning babe.** I texted and pressed send.

I barely had time to put my phone down before her reply came.

 **Phoebe: Good morning sweetheart. How are you?**

I texted her as I got dressed. **Missing you. But what else is new? Haven't seen you in forever.**

Forever as in a week and two days. We spotted each other once or twice in the quads but whenever I tried to spend any real quality time with her, the guys or the coach had different ideas. Practices, team bonding, or group study sessions to keep our GPAs up. The last one I thought went away with high school.

 **Phoebe: Gerald I told you.**

 **Phoebe: In order for us to spend time together it would be best if you told me ahead of time.**

 **Phoebe: So I can plan around my studies.**

I sighed with a small frown. **Babe, I don't want to make an appointment just to see you.**

She didn't answer for a minute so I was worried that I pissed her off. Most people don't know this but my girl had a real temper in the form of silent treatments and cold tones. But then my phone vibrated again.

 **Phoebe: I really miss you Gerald.**

"Forget texting." I declared out loud and my finger went to the call button.

"Gerald man, what's taking you so long!" Steve suddenly burst into the room before I could press it. "We were supposed to meet Mickey twenty minutes ago!"

"Yeah man give me a sec," I said barely glancing up from my phone, "I gotta call my girl real quick."

"Uh-uh man, nope." Before I could stop him, Steve snatched my phone right out of my hand.

"Hey what the hell!?" I jumped up, not sure if I was about to fight my own roommate. "Steve, dude, what are you doing."

Steve shrugged and put _my_ phone in his pocket. "Rules man. The day of the game the team has to spend the day together. No girls allowed. Straight from Mickey."

No girls allowed? I gave him a weird look, wondering exactly what kind of team I signed up for. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But I doubt we joined a cult. I think it's some kind of team-building thing."

"Whatever it is, can I have my phone back?" I held out my hand impatiently. "I really have to call my girlfriend before she thinks I'm ignoring her."

Steve chuckled and handed me back my phone. "Sure dude, but I'm telling you the team is supposed to come first today. That HG must really have you whipped."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not whipped. And second of all, what's an HG?"

"High school girl. You know, a high school girlfriend you keep to college. The ankle weight that slows you down." Steve bounced on his heels impatiently. "Can we go now, man? We're late enough as it is."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." I wanted to chew him out for that HG thing, but I didn't feel like dealing with that level of bull. Besides, the only reason why I could even afford this place was because I was on this team. As I headed out the door with Steve I shot Phoebe at least one message.

 **I'll text you later babe. Don't forget I love you.**

* * *

Phoebe POV

Late afternoon sunlight came through the window. I sat on Helga's bed at her place, trying hard not to look at my phone every five seconds. My head felt foggy from lack of sleep. It had been another late night studying followed by early morning classes. I've had to stick to a strict schedule lately just to work in yoga, weekly calls with my parents, socialization, and eating. This was the only amount of free time that I've had all day. Helga had convinced me to forego my nightly homework to go with her to Gerald's basketball game. Currently, she was shuffling through her closet looking for something to change out of her business clothes. She out of her heels but she still wore a skirt and a blouse I let her borrow.

"Stupid chore schedule." Helga huffed. "Arnold probably took my favorite hoodie when he did laundry."

"But Helga isn't that a good thing?" I asked. "You probably haven't washed that old thing in ages."

"I know, but I would appreciate it if my oh so considerate boyfriend to actually put it back afterward."

"But don't you usually just leave your hoodie on the floor?"

"Exactly."

I stifled a laugh at my best friend's messy habits and my eyes drifted to my phone again. Still dark. Which meant that Gerald hasn't texted me since this morning. It was unusual, to say the least. Our relationship always had a steady consistency to it that most relationships took years and years to achieve. Even if we couldn't spend the day together, we texted or called each other constantly. Sure our schedules had been kind of full lately, me with my academics and him with basketball, but at the very least we tried to keep in contact with each other. What if this meant-

"Hello, earth to Phoebe!"

I jumped and looked up to see Helga standing in front of me, peering down at me in concern.

"You alright there Pheebs?" She asked. "You were staring at your phone with this weird look on your face."

A light blush warmed my cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just… antsy that's all. Gerald appears to have been too busy to text or call me in a while."

"Ah, I see." Helga flopped down on the bed next to me. "Guys can be such jerks sometimes. How long has it been? A week? A couple of days?"

"This morning."

Helga sat up and gave me a look. "This morning? You're worried because he hasn't texted you since this morning?"

"I'm not…worried, per se." I bit my lip. "I just wish I knew why. Gerald was always so attentive to me before. When we were in high school we were so close no matter how busy we got."

"Yeah, except this is a completely different league," Helga said unsympathetically. "He's probably just busy."

"Well I'm busy and I still make time to try and contact him," I said defensively. "He thinks that I have time to just sit around and wait for him to call or text me back?"

"Then don't." Helga's face softened and she put an arm around my shoulders. "Look, I don't mean to sound like I don't care. I get that you miss your guy. But I seriously doubt you have any reason to panic. Everyone knows that guy is nutso for you."

"Everyone but him." I pouted miserably.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing and Arnold's voice sounded in the front hall. I felt just the tiniest amount of jealousy. No matter how busy Helga and Arnold were, at least they got to see each other at the end of the day. But a small glance at Helga's face told me that maybe she didn't feel so lucky herself.

"Oh yay, the man of the house is here." She mumbled sarcastically, "you think he wants his slippers and a martini?"

"Problems?" I asked curiously. A distraction from my own problems would be great right now.

A worried crease appeared on her forehead and her eyes dulled a little. "Yes. No. I don't know. We've been fighting over chores lately. It's stupid but… I'm scared that we're turning into Bob and Miriam."

My eyes widened in surprise. "W-well Helga I'm quite surprised. I didn't even know that you two were considering marriage."

"What!?" Helga jumped up with a half shriek and half laugh. "No! Oh my gosh no! We haven't said anything like that to each other. Especially not now! I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for a way out of this lease right now."

A soft knock on the door interrupted her. We both exchanged a look before Helga went to open it. Arnold stood on the other side looking tired and a little sheepish. His eyes flickered to me and he gave me a little wave.

"Hey Phoebe, do you mind if I borrow Helga really quick? I want to talk to her about something." He said.

Without waiting for my response he grabbed Helga's wrist and tugged her out into the hallway. I sat for a moment, half concerned and half curious. I wondered if my earlier theory was right. Now that they were living together, were they going to be more incented to settle their disagreements or were they fighting in the hallway right now? Their voices were indistinct, low, mummers. Helga was talking rapidly and Arnold's voice was quickly rising. Sounded like things were taking their usual course.

"Well, I've been wrong before." I sighed.

But there was a sudden thud and Helga uttered a muffled yelp. I jumped up from the bed and peeked my head into the hallway, just to make sure that everything was alright. As soon as I saw them, I had to stifle a giggle. Arnold had pressed Helga into the wall, his hands cupping her face, and his lips devouring hers. Helga was responding just as adamantly to his fierce kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Ahem." I interrupted gently.

They jumped apart at the sound of my voice and began blushing furiously. Helga hurried back to room fixing her hair and blouse.

"Um, thanks, Arnold we'll be ready in a few." She shot him a smile as she pushed me back into her room and closed the door.

A soft swoon fell from Helga's lips and she leaned against the door. The color still hadn't faded from her cheeks and her eyes held a soft, loving glimmer. It was almost a one-eighty from only a few minutes ago.

"Do you two… always make up like that?" I asked.

Helga shrugged, still blushing a little. "Sort of. Sometimes I think he kisses me just to shut me up. Not that I'm complaining."

"Hey girls, we're going to be late if we don't get going!" Arnold called from the hallway.

"Oh criminy." Helga sighed and moved to her closet, shedding her work clothes in favor of jeans and a t-shirt.

Inspired, I picked up my phone again to call Gerald. Our making up may not be as passion filled or as fiery as Helga and Arnold's were, but it was always every bit as loving. The phone rang a few times before it connected.

"Gerald I-"

"Uh, this isn't Gerald." An unfamiliar voice interrupted. "It's his friend Mickey."

"Oh. Um…" I took a quick glance at my phone screen to double check I pressed the right contact. "I was calling to speak with my boyfriend. Is he around by chance?"

"This wouldn't happen to be Phoebe would it?" Mickey asked instead. "Gerald's little HG? We keep hearing an awful lot about you."

There was something about his tone that put me off a little. "Is that so? Well, I would really appreciate it if I could talk to him for a minute. It won't take long."

"Hold on, I'll see if he's available." There was a moment of silence and I waited with growing impatience. "Sorry. He's too busy to talk right now. He'll call you when he feels like it. Later."

The dial tone echoed. Mickey had hung up. My jaw dropped and I stared at my phone in shock.

"Okay, phone, keys, book if I get bored; you ready Pheebs?" Helga asked.

I clutched my phone in my hand, feeling anger starting to bubble up inside me. It seemed like I would have to talk to Gerald about his so called friend after the game. "Ready, Helga."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- First off, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but to be fair, I did warn you guys that I was in Master's school now. A lot of stuff often prevents me from writing. But I have been working on an outline for this story so it'll have a better flow and consistency. I've also been working on an outline for a bigger, more adventurous story ;) Big Big Big thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, faving and enjoying this story. You guys rock. Please enjoy!**

Gerald POV

Okay, if I were to be completely, one-hundred percent honest with myself- basketball was not my passion. Never was. Sure it was fun and I was good at it, but it was just something I did. My best friend was on the team back in Elementary and Middle School, and in High School it was just another way for me to hang out with my friends and keep in shape. But basketball was never my _thing_. My personal, "this is what I was meant for" _thing._ More truth; I don't really know what my _thing_ is anymore. Back in the day it was people. Not in the altruistic, help mankind way, but in the "I like being around people" way. For almost two decades of my life, that made total sense to me. I liked hanging out with people, people liked hanging out with me. I was a great friend to those who needed one and that was enough.

But by the time I got to senior status in high school, liking people no longer seemed like a real thing. At least, not something that could eventually turn into a career. And I had someone that I wanted to take care of someday. I couldn't take care of a wife and eventually children on just my good looks and charisma alone. Hell, I couldn't support myself that way. Unless I became an actor which just wasn't an option. So with the deadline to decide my future quickly approaching, I chose the one thing I could actually market. Basketball.

The final buzzer screamed just as the ball went through the hoop. The crowd roared, the stadium trembled with their cries of victory. We had won. Thirteen to nine, double over time. But instead of feeling the elation that the rest of my team obviously shared, I only felt a massive wave of relief that it was finally over. It was so weird. I never remembered basketball being stressful and serious. Every move we made was criticized by the crowd. They praised us when we made a basket but screamed curses if we so much fumbled a pass. The coach and Mickey watched us, corralled us, and all but threatened us if our formation was less than perfect.

I tried to push those thoughts aside though as the crowd screamed our names, even mine. But they were all white noise to me as I searched for the only person who actually mattered to me. Phoebe was sitting in the stands with Arnold and Helga. The gentle smile on my girlfriend's face was like aloe to my chaffed soul. It was weird going nearly a whole day without hearing her voice. Heck, I would have even risked calling her despite the team's royal decree not to, if I hadn't misplaced my phone and only just found it minutes before the game started. But before I could even get to my queen, I had to line up and shake hands with the opposing team then wait for the coaches in the hallway by the lockers. As we passed by the stands though, I met Phoebe's eye and inclined my head, hoping she would get the hint and follow me out.

Out in the hallway, half of my team looked like they could barely stand (I was probably one of them), but all the guys straightened up real quick when the cheerleaders flocked over. The girls cooed and giggled, praising us just like the crowds did.

"Gerald you were absolutely amazing," Sasha grinned, saddling up to me, "I've never seen you move so fast!"

"Oh my gosh, I felt out of breath watching you." Bridget agreed with a giggle, saddling up to my other side.

I laughed like I enjoyed their attention, but I stepped back to give myself a little breathing room and lowered my voice so only they could hear me, "Uh, you guys might want to tone it down a little. You're coming off less like flirty girls and more like _escort_ girls if you know what I mean."

Sasha's forced, flirty smile relaxed a little, "Geez, way to make a girl feel special Gerald."

"Maggie's been looking at us weird again," Bridget explained with a sigh, "I hate that we have to put you this but-"

"Say no more, ladies, I'm happy to help." I smiled.

Honestly it was a win-win situation for us. Maggie, their cheerleading captain and head of their sorority was a real witch on wheels and basically had the administrators in her family's back pocket giving her full control over the cheerleaders. Any girl who didn't fall in line with Maggie's weird _sexy babe clause_ got the boot via "unanimous" vote. The cheerleaders didn't have to have sex per se, but they did have to maintain the image Maggie deemed acceptable. Sasha and Bridget, as cute as they were, were closet nerds back in the day, making the sexy babe persona difficult to maintain. That was where I came in. I love Phoebe and I'm loyal as hell to her which I've made clear to the guys multiple times, but that didn't stop them from "insisting" that I flirt with the cheerleaders as per their own stupid, male chauvinist thinking . In short, Sasha and Bridget got to practice acting like sexy babes without any repercussions and I got to sate the guys a little without actually cheating on my girl.

"Oooh, look who came to see you Gerald." Bridget giggled in a teasing voice.

I looked up and grinned when I spotted Phoebe coming into the hallway to look for me. Without another thought for Sasha and Bridget I moved away from them to sweep Phoebe up in my arms.

"Gerald!" Phoebe squealed, "Stop it, you're still filthy!"

I grinned and only held her tighter. "I can't help it; I haven't seen you all day. I was being held hostage."

"Right, about that," Phoebe pulled back a little to look at me, "I think we should talk about your so called teammates."

"Johanssen!" The assistant coach yelled for me, "Post game review after you shower. Get to it!"

Phoebe crinkled her nose in confusion, "A review? He does realize that you guys just won right?"

"I know, he's a pain," I groaned and planted a kiss on her forehead, "you, Arnold, and Helga rode together right? Meet me out front, we'll all grab a bite to eat, and then we'll just hang out."

Phoebe pouted but she reluctantly nodded. I gave her another kiss before the assistant coach screamed for me again.

* * *

Almost an hour later I finally escaped and made my way outside. Most of the crowd had long gone, even the other team. My coaches were so serious about our game play that they made us sit through game reviews immediately after the game while it was still fresh in our minds. In the parking lot I spotted my friends waiting by Arnold's ancient Packard. I started to head over when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up into Marcus's grinning face.

"You played good bro," Marcus said approvingly, "Mickey didn't think you could handle it, but you really proved yourself out there."

"Um…thanks." I cast a glance over at Mickey who of course was flirting with Sasha and Bridget. They batted their eyes like I taught them but their smiles looked a little forced, betraying their nervousness. But I had a date with my girl so they would just have to do without me…

"So here's the directions to the after party," Marcus continued, pulling out his phone, "no need to worry about booze because there's plenty of it."

My eyes went back over to the waiting car, "Actually I can't do the party thing tonight. I kind of have plans."

"Change them," Marcus said simply, "there's no reason why you can't hang out with your friends and your team. Unless… you're not really one of the team…"

Marcus's tone stayed light but I could detect the shift in conversation immediately. Did this guy just threaten me if I didn't go to the party? What the heck? Suddenly, Marcus started laughing.

"Man, you should see your face!" He laughed, clapping me on the back, "you look so terrified. Let me guess, scholarship kid? No team means no money and bye, bye free ride."

"Pfft," I scoffed and brushed him off, "naw man, I'm just a little worn from the game. I'll be at the party. Text me that address."

"Cool, see you soon dude." Marcus gave me another rough clap on the back before finally leaving.

I silently cursed to myself as I crossed the parking lot. I didn't know what mind games Marcus was trying to play with me, but I definitely didn't appreciate it. What was worse was that he wasn't wrong. The basketball team was the only reason why I was even in college. I never decided on a major so after Jamie-O's "academic vacation" my dad refused to pay for me to go to college undecided. So if something were to happen to my scholarship, then I could kiss college goodbye. And then what would I do?

"There you are Gerald," Arnold sighed as I finally reached the car, "I thought they'd never let you out. Phoebe says we're grabbing a bite to eat?"

"Change of plans," I grumbled and checked my phone. The address Marcus sent was about thirty minutes away, "You guys wanna head to a party with me?"

"It's not at the top of my list." Helga muttered.

 _Mine either._ I thought silent but I shrugged with a careless grin. "Come on, Pataki live a little."

"Gerald," Phoebe spoke up softly, "I thought it was just going to be the four of us tonight. Haven't you seen enough of your teammates today?"

 _Yes._ "Come on baby, don't be like that. Arnold man, help me out."

I shot a pleading look to Arnold. My limbs ached and I just wanted to get to this party and maybe relax a bit. The practices and game may have been murder, but at least I felt somewhat comfortable at parties. As long as I didn't drink too much.

"A party doesn't sound too bad," Arnold said hesitantly, "I mean, Helga, weren't you the one telling Phoebe that college is about letting loose once in a while?"

"I've gotten old since then." Helga let out a tiny groan but then nodded. "Alright, if Arnold and Phoebe are in then I'm in."

Phoebe sighed. "I suppose."

"Awesome." I breathed a sigh of relief and tossed Arnold my phone. "Mind driving dude? My legs are about jelly right now."

With Arnold and Helga in the front seats, I cuddled with Phoebe in the back seat. As usual she fit perfectly in the crook of my arm and I relax into her warmth.

"Gerald, I have to talk to you about your so called 'friends'."

Uh-oh. There was a serious tone to her voice that told me she was pissed. Please God, don't tell me the whole stupid "high school girlfriend" nonsense has reached her.

"I tried calling you today and your friend Mickey answered," Phoebe continued, "when I asked to speak with you, he feigned speaking with you, told me you didn't want to talk and hung up!"

I groaned and smacked my forehead. Stupid Mickey. No wonder why I couldn't find my phone all day.

"I'm so, so sorry babe," I kissed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile, "Mickey was just being an ass. It won't happen again though. I promise."

"How will you be sure?" Phoebe peered at me, still frowning, "you've been spending all of your time with them and hardly with me. I don't mean to sound clingy but… I feel like you're letting them come between us."

I felt my mouth open to protest but nothing came out. I wanted to apologize and tell her that I would try harder but something stopped me. We had been together for years. Half of middle school and all through high school. I had always been there for her, and that hadn't changed even with college. Most couples would have broken up by now. Hell, our two best friends didn't even make it through middle school. Besides, it wasn't like I was purposely avoiding Phoebe. I texted her in-between classes, Skyped her before and after dinner. Lunched with her whenever _she_ managed to make time for me in her busy schedule.

"I… don't know what you want me to say…" I felt my chest deflate, "the only reason why I'm on this team is so I can afford this college remember? You're the one who planned this all out."

Phoebe's forehead crinkled and she moved a fraction of an inch away from me. "Only because you asked me to."

"So we could stay together," I reminded her as gently as I could, but I could feel myself getting frustrated. I took a deep breath before I let myself talk again. "You're right, babe. I did ask you to help me plan. I had no idea what I was doing."

"No, I'm sorry I got upset," She smiled and moved back into my arm again. "We should make sure we review the plan again though. Four years of college, maybe a year or so of grad school, two years of our chosen career, marriage, kids…"

My throat caught and I tried to disguise my surprise with a cough. I loved Phoebe and I could definitely see myself married to her one day, but that was supposed to be the distant, hazy future when I had a vague but stable job. Not when I still don't know what the hell I'm going to major in next year. But why didn't it surprise me that Phoebe already had life figured out for the both of us? She was amazing and brilliant, I was the hot, indecisive mess.

"Sweetheart?" Phoebe smiled at me in gentle concern, "you okay? You seem awfully silent all of sudden."

I laughed weakly, "Just some game lag. Don't worry about me baby."

"Good." Phoebe laid her hand on my knee and stroked it gently, "and I'll just have Helga relay a message to Mickey for me."

"No you won't." I immediately sat up and stared at Phoebe in horror. "Please, honey, there's no need to send Helga 'Hell-girl' Pataki after an innocent man."

Up front, Arnold's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Helga shot me a dirty look over her shoulder. Phoebe tilted her head and her innocent smile grew.

"Then perhaps I should talk to him myself? I was the one he treated rudely after all."

"No. That would be worse." I groaned and slumped down in the seat. "Look, I said I would handle it okay. I really don't need my high school girlfriend embarrassing me in front of my team like that."

I clapped my hand over my mouth but it was too late to take the words back. Words that I didn't even mean to say. But it was too late. Phoebe's smile had gone stone cold. My blood turned to ice and I shook my head.

"I-I-I didn't mean-"

Phoebe let out a long breath and turned to the window. "It's fine Gerald."

"No. It isn't." I tried pulling her against me but she wouldn't budge. "They guys can be dicks and I think it's starting to affect me a little. But… I kinda have to just deal with them."

Phoebe didn't answer for a long time but then relaxed enough for me to hug her. It wasn't quite the same as her forgiving me, but I guess for now it was all I was going to get.

Maybe a drink or two wouldn't be so bad after all tonight.

* * *

 **A/N- Something has come to my attention though that I wanted to address a little. Someone oh so "kindly" wondered why I deleted some reviews and left others. The answer is, I don't. I delete nasty comments. If you leave something negative about this story, something you don't agree with or think I did badly, I will leave that review because it's your honest opinion of the story I'm writing. But if you're just leaving hateful comments just to be hateful then of course I'll delete it. It does nothing to help me write a better story. Need an example? If I write an argument between Arnold and Helga and you side with one character and say mean things about another character, I'll leave it up. But if I make a small joke about Helga not wanting to wash her favorite hoodie and you say, "Arnold may as well date a man, she's disgusting." Then of course I'll delete it. If you say, "Helga is mean and immature" after they have an argument, then I'll leave it because it pertains to the story even if I don't agree with it. But if Gerald treats Phoebe badly and you write "Phoebe should date a white guy instead" of course I'll delete it. If you really really hate Helga with a passion and just want Arnold to be with Lila, I will happily point you in the right direction.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy with finals and such. So here's a small chapter to tide my lovely readers over. But great news, my new adventure story _The Promise of the Sea _ is now out and is being updated almost weekly. I highly encourage (and beg) you guys to check it out. Anyways, thank you, everyone, for all the support and reviews. You guys rock. **

* * *

Helga POV

For all the times I used to tell Phoebe that she needed to relax, I had a hard time taking my own advice. The house we were in was packed with party goers. Music blasted through speakers. Co-eds were all over the place dancing, mingling, and the players themselves were bragging about the game as if they won it for the whole team themselves. While Phoebe was with Gerald and Arnold was getting me a drink, I was sitting on a relatively uncrowded couch on my phone taking care of business.

 **Me: Don't forget to turn the oven on as soon as you walk in.**

 **Me: For some reason its taking forever to heat up lately**

 **Jake: Yes miss Pataki. Whatever you say miss Pataki.**

I rolled my eyes and typed out my response.

 **Me: Maybe if you spent less time sassing me you would have remembered to call the repair guy like I told you to.**

 **Jake: Damn! I knew I forgot something. Lol.**

 **Jake: jk. He was supposed to come Tuesday but had to reschedule. He'll be here next Monday.**

 **Jake: Unless you want me to take a crack at fixing it XD**

I chuckled. **No thanks. As much as I would love not to have to work I do need the job. You blowing it up wouldn't help me.**

After I hit send I switched over to the screen where I had been talking with Olga. Her last text was about a month ago asking if I had any plans for Thanksgiving. I had given her an open-ended answer but hadn't heard back from her since. Probably too busy schmoozing with dancers, actors, and other starlets. I had to admit, I was proud of my big sister. She saw something she wanted, she went for it despite our parents' objections, and now she's living her dream. Still, it would be nice if she texted me back.

"Hey gorgeous, you look lonely. Mind if I sit down?"

Oh great. Just what I needed. I glanced up to see some prep boy wearing two polos giving me a toothy grin. I snarled at him but by the way, his hazel eyes practically sloshed in their sockets he was already too far gone to take the hint.

"Get lost loser," I growled.

"Aw come on babe, show us a smile." He chuckled and winked at me, "I bet you're really beautiful when you smile."

"She is actually. But that's none of your business."

Arnold, my gorgeous savior, stepped up to the prick with a stern frown on his face. "My girlfriend isn't interested so be a gentleman and leave her alone."

The guy blinked up at Arnold in annoyance and rolled his eyes, but shambled away to chase after some other skirt. I gave Arnold a grateful smile as he sat down next to me and handed me a can of ginger ale.

"Thanks," I snuggled into his side, "I was about three seconds away from punching that guy out."

Arnold gave me a half smile. "No, you wouldn't have. You're not nearly as violent as you pretend to be."

"Is that a challenge?" I rose my eyebrow with a smirk, "you know how much I love a challenge."

"It's more like an observation. But if it's a challenge you want…"

Arnold put his drink on the floor and held his hand out to me, sideways like he was going to shake my hand. I put my own drink on the floor and held my own hand out even though I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. But then he folded in my fingers with his and I smiled realized he was challenging me to a good old fashioned thumb wrestling match. A small giggle escaped my lips as my smaller thumb easily slipped around and evaded Arnold's larger thumb.

"So how come you aren't socializing around with Gerald?" I asked as his thumb struggled to pin mine down. "You both used to be the social butterflies of the school. Only Rhonda could match you guys."

"I think those social butterfly days are behind me," Arnold chuckled jokingly, "besides, why hang out with a bunch of drunk strangers when I can hang out with you?"

He glanced up from our thumb wrestling match to flash me a smile. My heart swelled and I smiled back giving Arnold the perfect opportunity to pin my thumb down.

"Onetwothree I win!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Cheater!" I laughed though and playfully nudged his arm. "Round two!"

"You're on Pataki."

It was childish really. Two college students having a thumb wrestling war in the middle of a party, totally and completely sober. But as we sat close together, our hands locked and his perfect lips smiling at our game, I realized there was nothing that I'd rather be doing. Or… maybe one thing.

"Hey," I whispered in a low voice, "wanna go find some privacy?"

Arnold's head came up, caught completely off guard. "W-what? Don't tell me thumb wrestling turns you on."

 _No, but everything you do does._ "Shh! Keep it down Football head. Can't a girl just ask for a little romance?" I teased.

Arnold's eyes darted around nervously. His lips were beginning to curl up at the corners. "But here? With all these people?"

"Well, I'm not suggesting we put on a show but…" I leaned close and brushed my lips against his cheek, "we can go upstairs…"

Arnold shivered and chewed his bottom lip. In all honesty, I was expecting him to say no. A loud frat house wasn't the ideal place for rekindling romance. But then a roguish smile came to his lips that I could feel straight down to my toes.

"I guess we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately," he said slowly, "maybe we could disappear for a little while…"

I needed no more permission than that to pull him off the couch and started for the stairs. Arnold gripped my hand tightly in his and I heard him chuckling behind me. I remember this feeling, this drunk, giddy feeling that love brings without a single drop of alcohol. With Arnold, I've had plenty of butterflies in the stomach moments, comfortable moments, and tender moments. But the free-falling feeling of happiness brought on by our eagerness to make out was something special.

Once upstairs, we tiptoed down the darkened hallway and I pulled us through the first door we came across, shutting it behind us. In the pitch blackness, it took me a minute to realize that I had pulled us into a nearly empty coat closet. Barely any light was coming from under the door and there wasn't much space to move around. Due to the tight space, I could feel as well as hear Arnold's chortle of laughter.

"A closet? Really Helga?" He snickered, "that's a little high school don't you think?"

"Oh, would you have preferred a bedroom?"

"Yes."

I nearly choked at his blunt and provocative response. Another laugh rumbled from deep within Arnold's chest and he blindly groped for my hand in the darkness.

"I'm teasing," He chuckled, "I wish I could see your face."

I felt his breath fan across my cheek and I smiled. "I think you're getting close."

Our lips almost met, but not quite. It was more like the corners of our mouths met. Arnold simply shifted though and trailed his lips down to the column of my neck. But then it happened. I started giggling. I couldn't help it. Here we were in a tiny closet in complete privacy, Arnold's lips on my neck, and I was giggling like a stupid teenager.

"Something funny?" Arnold's voice was gruff, almost irritated.

I shook my head and pressed my lips together, trying to smother it, but it didn't work. A low growl rumbled from Arnold's throat and his hand suddenly latched onto my breast. My heart jumped and the rest of my laughter was cut off by a low moan. I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Still think I'm being funny?" He whispered then sank his teeth into my flesh.

I could only manage a soft whimper. Since when did Arnold become the aggressive one? Not that I was complaining. He relented though and soothed the bite with a gentle stroke of his tongue.

"Sorry," he chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I'm a little overzealous."

"I don't mind at all," I laid my hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine.

The familiar taste of his mouth made my knees go weak with longing. How does a kiss from him still have the power to do that to me? Arnold gave a small moan of contentment as he gently fondled my breast through my shirt.

"Helga, I love-"

 _Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz!_

Arnold paused and started to move away, but I grabbed him and joined our lips together again. This was our make-up, make-out session part II and I'll be damned if I let it get interrupted again.

 _Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz!_

Arnold chuckled against my lips, "Helga-"

"Mm mn," I shook my head stubbornly and moved my lips down to his jaw, "I don't want to stop."

 _Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzz!_

"Ugh! Fine!"

I snatched my phone from my back pocket as Arnold continued kissing my neck and throat. The brightness of the screen blinded me for a moment but when my eyes finally managed to focus my stomach sank.

 **Pheebs: Where are you?**

 **Pheebs: Gerald's 'friends' are getting are my nerves!**

 **Pheebs: HE'S BEING SUCH A JERK RIGHT NOW! WHERE ARE YOU!?**

"Criminy," I mumbled.

Arnold glanced up, "What's wrong?"

But before I had a chance to answer his phone started buzzing too. A worried crease appeared on his forehead.

"Criminy," He echoed my words and gave me a sardonic smile, "I think we might have to go back downstairs and play mediator."

"Well isn't that a pretty piece of irony?" I reluctantly separated myself from him, though. No matter how much I wanted to stay exactly where I was, my best friend needed me and I wasn't going to leave her hanging.

"I guess we'll have to continue this back home," Arnold sighed and kissed me on the cheek, "Ready to try and save our best friends' relationship?"

I chuckled, "Well we did learn from the best."

Arnold and I shared a final, brief kiss before we exited the closet and walked downstairs into a whirlwind of relationship drama. I just hoped that we don't make things worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Ugh, I know I've been awol for a month but my finals' week is finals month. And of course the holidays were a setback. But the semester is over and I am free! So I'll be back updating and writing more regularly hopefully. Thanks to all those reading and I hope you enjoy :) Slight back and forth with the POVs up ahead but it's for a purpose.**

Phoebe POV

I was seething. My face was hot despite the cold air outside. Tears burned in my eyes but I forced myself to hold them back. A small voice in the back of my head told me that I was over reacting but the unfamiliar sting of neglect was too sharp to ignore. I was afraid of losing my temper again so I pulled out my phone to text Helga again.

 **Please meet me outside in the backyard. I need you.**

"Criminy Pheebs, give a girl a chance to respond will ya?"

I spun around, tears already falling down my eyes, "Oh, Helga!"

She let me fall into her arms and cry quietly for a few moments. She patted my back comfortingly but I could still sense her confusion. After the worst of my crying had subsided, I took a steadying breath and separated from her. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket in an attempt to dry my tears.

"I…I don't know what's happening between Gerald and I anymore," I sighed, "he used to be so kind and caring towards me. And now I feel like he couldn't care less about me anymore."

Helga's expression was soft with sympathy and she gently squeezed my arm. "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

Gerald POV

The floor felt like it was tilting and the bright lights were beginning to make my head throb. But those paled in comparison to the tight, burning feeling in my chest. Being around Phoebe lately was like taking a trip to the North Pole, followed by a trip to the desert. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. And it didn't help that everything I did seemed only to make her madder. My chest began to feel tight again so I took another swig of beer and pulled out my phone to text Arnold.

 **Whre the hell are you!? I cold use word of wsdom rite abot nw!**

"Geez Gerald, can I have a minute to walk down the stairs?" Arnold came up to me looking mildly annoyed and a bit flushed.

I looked him up and down, "Where were you just now?"

"Enjoying some alone time with my girlfriend, which is what you should be doing. What happened?"

"She's just… acting really weird for no reason!" I exclaimed in frustration, "Things used to be so easy between us and now things aren't!"

Arnold folded his arms and looked at me.

* * *

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Pheebs." Helga prodded gently.

I groaned in frustration, my vocabulary failing me for a moment, "I-I don't know how to put it. It's not even what just transpired a few moments ago, I feel like that just expedited things."

"Well what happened?" Helga asked, "Your text said something about his 'friends', right?"

I gave her tiny nod, "Helga, have you ever heard of the term HS-GF?"

I took her silence and her confused expression as a negative. "It's a derogatory term Gerald's teammates use to refer to girls who a guy has kept a relationship with since high school."

"And what the hell is wrong with that?" Helga's expression now altered to become one of irritation, "those yahoos should consider themselves lucky if a girl would be willing to stick with them after high school."

"You would think, so wouldn't you?" Fresh tears sprung to my eyes, "but apparently to them, a long-term steady relationship is detrimental to their ideals of what's 'cool' or 'manly'."

* * *

"Don't get me wrong, dude, I think it's stupid too," I took a sip of the water that Arnold had replaced my beer with, "But hell, it ain't my job to teach them morals. I'm just here to play some ball so I can keep my scholarship so I can graduate college like _she_ wanted me to."

Arnold nodded in sympathy, "I do see your point. You can't be held responsible for what other people feel-"

"Thank you! Can someone tell her that!?"

"-but you also have to consider how Phoebe feels about this. What if she's afraid that you'll start to agree with them?"

* * *

"Look, I'm not Gerald's number one fan or anything," Helga shrugged, "but I think you should give the guy some credit. You guys have been the perfect couple for years. A little friction isn't going to destroy you two."

"That's easy for you to say," I mumbled, "Your relationship with Arnold was nothing but friction for years."

Helga's eyes widened and there was a brief moment of silence. As soon as I realized what I had just said, I gasped and turned to Helga to apologize but there was no retracting my words.

"H-Helga, I-"

"Stop." Helga lifted her hand and closed her eyes. "My _previous_ relationship with Arnold was shaky at best. But that just proves my point even more. You should just trust your relationship with Gerald more, despite what's going on around you."

* * *

"I used to trust that Helga would just have faith in our relationship," Arnold said, "so I didn't understand why she constantly got angry and jealous. But I should have been more considerate of her feelings and reassured her more."

"But that's just the problem!" I groaned in exasperation, "Phoebe and I never had problems like you and Helga do, so she has no reason not to trust me now!"

" _DID._ And don't try to rationalize Phoebe's feelings. As her boyfriend, you should always stand up for her."

* * *

"As his girlfriend you should just trust him," Helga continued, "I should have trusted Arnold more. I would've saved us a lot of heartbreak."

"But your jealously was perfectly justified," I mumbled, "I never told you this because I wanted to prevent drama when I could, but in school I was aware of several girls who-"

Helga made a dismissive gesture, "Doesn't matter. No matter what the situation, I should have trusted Arnold. Just like I think that you should trust Gerald and ignore everyone else."

I sighed, feeling emotionally exhausted and defeated. Being on the receiving end of relationship advice felt foreign to me. And why did the suggesting of just trusting Gerald feel difficult to apply?

"Do you think we can go home now?" I asked sounding pitiful to my own ears, "I don't feel much like partying anymore."

Helga gave me another sympathetic smile, "Sure Pheebs, just let me call Arnold and figure out our ride situation."

She moved a little away from me to give herself some privacy while she talked to her boyfriend. A small sliver of envy crept up on me, catching me unawares. Usually it was Helga flying off in a jealous rage and me having to calm her down while Arnold remained dense. I loved them, I really did, but part of me couldn't help but wonder when the tables had become turned like this?

* * *

Arnold moved a little away from the couch to talk to his girl privately, but I could still hear snatches of their conversation. The words "awkward" and "buzzed" stood out and made him frown. He was barely buzzed, and since when have I ever been awkward? For a split second, I felt something almost jealously shoot through me. I was rooting for them to make it, I really was, but wasn't Arnold supposed to be the dense one who always made Helga mad and Gerald was always the one to pick him up again?

"Okay, Helga's going to call them an Uber and take Phoebe home and I've got you." Arnold said coming back to the couch.

I lifted my glass in a dry chuckle, "The booby prize."

Arnold got me loaded into the Packard as discreetly as possible to save me from any further jeering for leaving the party early. The cold night air paired with the water I had been drinking helped to clear the alcohol from my system a little. Just a little though. Just enough for there to be a dull aching longing for Phoebe mixed with frustration. Why was juggling school, his social life, and his romantic life so difficult?

"Maybe I'll just drop out of school and join the military," Gerald mumbled out loud, "Phoebe can't hate me if I protect and serve our country, can she?"

 _But she could hate me for not being at her beck and call 24/7._ I immediately shook the thought from my mind as soon as it entered. That was something my idiot brother or the douche bags from the team would think, not me. But the thought lingered in the air like a smelly fart and I stuck my head out the window to get more cold air. Beside me, I heard Arnold give a soft snort.

"This isn't nearly as bad as you're both making it seem," He muttered in mild amusement, "What is this, your second fight ever?"

I mumbled something not to polite under my breath, not bothering to look at him. It was easy for him to be so calm about this. He and Helga had this weird cosmic connection or something, ever since they were kids. Hell, no matter how much they fought, argued, or declared themselves done with the other, they somehow always managed to make their way back to each other. I thought my relationship was supposed to be better. Phoebe and I were supposed to fight perfectly, no stress, no worries, no anxiety. Why was all of that changing now?

"Here we are," Arnold said pulling up to the dorms, "You need me to um, walk you in or something?"

"Only if you plan on giving me a goodnight kiss." I deadpanned.

"You're hilarious."

I made my way out of his car and to the dorm. Knowing there was the game tonight, they kept the front doors open late. I used my key card to get access and wasn't surprised at how silent things were. Even people who didn't go to the game were probably at some party or another. Once inside my room I breathed a sigh of relief that no one was here yet either. The couch cushion sank under my weight as I flopped down and turned on the tv. Nothing like wallowing alone with just the tv to comfort you.

* * *

There was nothing like an empty dorm room and a novel to comfort you. I crawled into bed after changing into my pajamas and grabbed a book. I declined Helga's offer to stay with me in order to allow myself some time alone with my thoughts. She of course understood, our roles having been reversed plenty of times before. A soft sigh escaped my lips. What if we broke up over this? The thought would have never crossed my mind before, but now my stomach twisted with anxiety. Should I really just trust him like Helga suggested? A few years before that suggesting wouldn't even had needed consideration. But something about Gerald was changing, or could it be that I was the one changing? A part of me understood that this was natural, but I couldn't lie that I hadn't held out the hope that it wouldn't impact our relationship.

 _Maybe Rhonda was right, maybe high school relationships aren't meant to last through college._

I shook my head as if trying to clear the thought from my mind. No, Rhonda was shallow, vapid, she hadn't experienced the kind of deep and true relationship Gerald and I had experienced. Had experienced. Had.

Warm tears spilled down my cheeks and onto my pillow case. The book slipped from my hands unread. With a sigh, I turned out my light and just went to sleep.

* * *

Helga POV

"You told her what?" Arnold looked at me like I was crazy, "Helga, I'm surprised that you of all people said that Phoebe should just trust Gerald."

I frowned and gave him a look, "So you think he's going to dump her or cheat on her?"

"No, of course not. It's just that, well… you remember how you used to get sometimes."

I closed the fridge a little harder than what was probably necessary and glared over at him as he sat on the couch. He immediately lifted his hands defensively.

"Yes, I know that was a long time ago," Arnold said as if he knew what I was going to say, "I'm just saying that they're going through now what we went through then. What are you looking for in there anyway?"

"The food at that party was crap," I mumbled, moving to the cabinet, "and yeah, I get that, but that's also my point. I learned from that experience. Which is why I told Phoebe just to trust Gerald. Like I should have done. I put you through some hell for no reason." I moved to the freezer, "Hmmm, microwave pizza or left over hot wings?"

"Neither," Arnold got up from the couch and joined me in the kitchen. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before gently moving me away from the fridge and getting out an avocado, tomato, cottage cheese, and wheat bread.

"You didn't give me hell for no reason," he continued, "For someone who claims to know you so well, I was completely dense and ignorant about your feelings. Sometimes passion overtakes reason. I should have seen that and stepped up more. Which is exactly what I told Gerald."

"Yeah but, no offense, Gerald was nowhere near as dense as you were," I hoped onto the counter to watch him put some slices of bread into the toaster and carefully carve and de-pit the avocado, "sure, he likes to pretend that he used to be some kind of heartbreaker, but no one can deny Phoebe was his one and only in school. Some people thought you were dating Lila our first two weeks. Do I even like avocado?"

"You will and they had no reason to, but it wouldn't have hurt if I acted a little more like your boyfriend back then, would it have?"

I shrugged only partially conceding to his point. I didn't want to point out that more than once Arnold also used to lose his patience with me, sometimes matching my stubbornness and bad mood. Meanwhile, I couldn't even remember Gerald so much as frowning at Phoebe. After the toast popped out, Arnold took a minute, hissing and struggling to get them out without burning his fingertips. I repressed a chuckle and got it out for him, using my slightly longer nails and a history of handling burnt toast to fish them out without a problem. He flashed me a grateful smile before starting to spread two pieces of toast thickly with cottage cheese. I instantly frowned.

"I hate cottage cheese."

"This one's not for you. So, what do you think the problem is? It feels weird that they're suddenly having problems now."

"Maybe they need some time apart."

Arnold jolted and stared at me again like I just admitted to committing a murder. I shrugged uncomfortably. "It worked for us. Eventually."

"Eventually," Arnold echoed with a small smile. He finished making two sets of avocado toast with tomato (one with cottage cheese, one without) and handed me the plate without the cottage cheese and I hesitantly take a bite. My first instinct is to spit it out. First is the soft almost slimy texture, next is the grassy, earthy taste. But after a few chews the foreign flavors began to meld and it actually tasted good. I hummed in approval and took another bite, earning a broad smile from Arnold.

"See, I told you."

There was a pause as he took a bite of his own toast and chewed quietly for a moment. I was already on my second toast, beginning to feel full and sleepy when he spoke again.

"So, um… can I ask you something?" He said quietly, "We're, um… working, right? Our relationship I mean. We're on the right track, right?"

The avocado toast did a flip flop in my stomach and a bit of old panic gripped me. Where the hell was this coming from, and what did I do wrong? But Arnold didn't look upset, irritated, or sad. A light blush colored his cheeks and his hand was creeping to the back of his head. I put down the rest of my food and felt my face heat up too.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I said quietly, "I think things are going pretty well. I mean, we're getting along better and you're a pretty decent roommate. More than a decent roommate actually. I've… honestly never been happier."

Completely unbidden, I could feel tears trying to burn through my eyes and my throat get thick. And Arnold's dazzling smile wasn't helping any. Oh, my gosh! Did what I think was going to happen, about to actually happen!? Was it too soon? Was I ready?

"I-I'm glad you think so because I feel the same way," Arnold took a breath and the blush on his face darkened, "So um, Helga-"

 _Oh, my gosh! It totally was!_

"- what do you think about inviting both of our parents over for Christmas?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in. Arnold stared at me, looking more and more anxious as he waited for my answer. As I stared back at him I was finally able to process his question. Invite his parents, who probably secretly knew we were living together, and my parents who most definitely didn't (which I had made special sure of). Hell, I don't even think my parents knew I was in a serious relationship. I loved Arnold, I really, truly did. So I had to do what was best for our relationship, right?

"Arnold," I placed my hand on top of his and looked into his expectant green eyes, "hell no."


	16. Chapter 16

Arnold POV

 _The thunder was an endless roar as lightning shattered the sky. There were no clouds, there were no stars. Just a black void that threatened to destroy anything in its path. The jungle that had become home to me was suddenly unrecognizable. I thought we would be safe. My parents knew this storm was brewing while the sky was still clear and we had all prepared for its coming. Or so we thought. The very trees were ripped from the ground around us. I could see my dad yelling for me, his hand outstretched, but the roar of the storm made me deaf. I reached for my dad's hand as the muddy road sucked at my feet. I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't move, by the rain filled my mouth and nose making so much as breathing difficult. I tried calling for my parents again but a deep and foreboding rumble smothered my voice. Suddenly, I saw my mother scream and point. The ground lurched under my feet and sent me sprawling. As I struggled to get to my feet again I saw it. A wave of mud and earth barreling towards us. I screamed my parents' names one last time as the wave consumed as all. Mud filled my nose, my mouth, my ears. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. And all I could hear was-_

CRA-ACK!

I sat up gasping and panting. My heart hammered painfully in my chest as I took in my surroundings. A flash of lightning illuminated my room and reminded me that I was safe in my apartment and not out in the jungle. But the next crack of thunder got my heart thumping again and I groped around for my lamp. Yellow light filled the room for two whole seconds before another boom of thunder sounded and it flickered it.

"Oh great," I could hear the crack in my voice and immediately hated myself for it. More thunder exploded sounding impossibly close. In my mind's eye, I could see the walls being torn apart. Furniture being slung around. Screaming. Screaming.

"Stop it," I whispered, clamping my hands over my ears. "You're fine. Everything is fine."

At the next clap of thunder, though, I jumped out of bed and found myself heading to Helga's room. I knew I was being paranoid and illogical but I needed to see for my own eyes that she was safe. I gently knocked on her door and wasn't completely surprised that she didn't answer. I didn't have time to look at my alarm clock before the power went out but I could guess that it was pretty late at night or pretty early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. My nerves were still on edge though so I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Helga's bed was empty.

"Helga?" I called out her name before I could stop myself, "Helga, where are you!?"

No answer. Sweat beaded my forehead and my chest constricted. Thunder and lightning crashed all around me as I nearly ran down the hall. The darkness was beginning to suffocate me.

"Helga!? Hel-"

I froze on the threshold of the living room. Helga was sitting on the couch, writing in a purple, leather book by the light of a candle burning on the table in front of her. Two earbuds were nestled in her ears. The breath left my body in an explosive sigh of relief leaving my knees weak. She looked so… normal sitting on the couch that my earlier panic felt ridiculous. She was safe, I was safe, we were completely-

The next explosive clap of thunder though made me jump and my heart started pounding again. I think I may have broken a record running to the couch and plopping down next to Helga. She started at my sudden arrival.

"Um, hi…?" She offered me a confused smile and removed one of her earbuds, "storm woke you up too huh?"

"Heh, heh yeah," I offered her a shaky smiled and hoped she didn't hear the quaver in my voice. I tensed as the thunder continued to rage, trying to keep from flinching.

"Arnold," Helga stared at me in confusion, "you okay?"

"Fine, I'm totally-" BOOM! My entire body jumped, "terrified."

Helga's eyebrow arched, her mouth opened in question, but when the next flash of lightning and explosion of thunder actually made me give an involuntary flinch and whimper, her mouth immediately closed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Shame and humiliation made my face burn. How ridiculous must I look being terrified of thunderstorms at my age? I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to hyperventilate and trying to avoid Helga's confused gaze. A cool touch made my eyes flutter open though as she gently cupped my damp, clammy cheek. I took in Helga's loving smile and felt my heart slow down a little.

"Do you want me to read to you?" She asked softly, "It could help distract you."

I nodded and lowered my head into her lap, stretching my legs out on the couch. Helga tensed for a brief moment before relaxing again. From my position on her lap I watched as she reopened her leather book and began to read.

 _"I take a breath of the fresh morning air; the still serenity of the early hours keeps me in bed. All hurts of the previous day are soft and faded. Reality has yet to be…"_

My heartbeat was starting to return to normal as Helga read in a calm, firm voice. I focused on her voice and her words and the sounds of the thunderstorm faded into the background. The orange candlelight flickered across her face, making her eyes shimmer. A particularly loud clap of thunder made me jump a little but without missing a beat Helga's hand came down and began gently brushing my forehead.

 _"As the sun grows stronger, the harsh reality of the day begins,"_ Helga continued, _"Wheels begin to turn in the ceaseless process of waking, moving, becoming more aware. Of self, of others, of them. Daylight does nothing to clarify, though. If anything, the glaring brightness makes them harder to make out. I rely on my own warped senses to navigate my way through the day. As I dress I try to close my ears to the sound of arguing downstairs, but my ears choose to amplify the sound instead. I try to close my heart to the harsh words, but my heart stores them for later instead. My only defense is to put on an armor of stone, and hope that the cracks don't show through."_

Helga's voice drifted off and she looked at me apprehensively, "Well? What do you think? Keep in mind if you laugh I'm not above slugging you."

"I think it was beautiful," I told her honestly, "Is that for your novel?"

"A really rough draft," she shrugged, "When something comes to me I write it down first and edit on my laptop later. Physically writing it's… therapeutic for me."

I hummed, feeling my body starting to relax. The thunderstorm still continued to rage very close to us, though, so it wasn't like I was going to sleep anytime soon.

"Do you think you can keep talking?" I mumbled, "I think it's helping."

Helga looked away for a moment to think before smiling at me again, "Okay, don't tell anyone I told you this, but deep down, I've always wanted to live in France and write trashy romance novels."

I laughed before I could stop myself, "Really? You mean like those novels where the rogue thief ravishes the innocent, but fiery busty maiden?"

"Shuddup and yes. Oh, I used to love imagining myself sitting in a cute Parisian café sipping something I couldn't pronounce, and writing," She sighed wistfully, "Then after I retire from an illustrious writing career, I'd travel the world, and eventually back to the U.S to become the first female president."

I smiled warmly at her ambitions. Some of this I already knew, but she never told me all the details like this. Helga's caresses slowed and she went quiet for a moment.

"So," she said finally, "about this Christmas dinner thing-"

"Wait," I interrupted her gently and sat up to properly look at her, "you don't have to explain. If you're really uncomfortable having our parents get together, then I respect that."

"No… I need to explain." Helga took a breath and sagged back against the couch, "Remember how I said that things got better between me and my parents? Well, that's only half true. Miriam is alright but my dad is still a blow-heart jerk. It's just now instead of forgetting about me, he cares too much. My dad has all these expectations for me now, and I don't want him to say or do anything insulting."

I nodded. I of all people understood how Bob Pataki could be. And I definitely understood embarrassing families. But I also knew that I couldn't avoid them forever. Things were going great between me and Helga, and especially since we were living together. Our parents coming together just seemed like the next logical step.

"But if you really think it's something we should do, then I'm all for it." Helga concluded.

"Are you sure?" I pressed gently, "because I don't want to feel like I'm making you."

Helga laughed, that wonderful half-seductive, half-amused laugh, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "My love, one smile from you can always melt my frigid heart."

"You're not frigid," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "You're very warm."

Helga snuggled into my side with a sigh of contentment. The noise of the storm had finally been reduced to the pattering of rain and echoing, distant thunder. We held each other in the flickering candlelight, I felt the last traces of my anxiety fade.

"My parents and I got caught in a mudslide back in San Lorenzo," I admitted quietly. Helga tensed a little in my arms but didn't say anything so I continued, "It was right around the first month or two I started living with them. I don't know if it was the climate or the topography but… the storm was so brutal. Our house was pretty much destroyed."

Helga drew in a sharp breath and she squeezed my arm. I never told her or anyone this in any of my letters home.

"As time went on, I sort of got used to brutal storms but this first one…." I paused to take a steadying breath, "After a storm like that, you never look at storms the same way again."

"I bet," Helga said softly.

We both sat quietly for a moment listening to the rain. I was finally feeling relaxed and sleepy, but I was way too comfortable to consider going to bed.

"The storm seems to have died down," Helga stirred with a yawn, "how are you feeling now?"

"Sleepy but I'm not ready to go to bed yet."

"Hmmm," Helga blinked up sleepily at me, "wanna sleep here on the couch with me?"

I felt my heart jump start that had nothing to do with the abating storm outside. I nodded, hoping that I didn't look as eager as I felt and Helga left the living room to retrieve a blanket and some pillows. When she returned I made enough room on the couch for us to cuddle. I pressed myself against the back of the couch and opened my arms to her. Helga rose an eyebrow and giggled.

"Eager are we?" She chuckled.

"Maybe."

I smiled as she laid down and settled into me, her back to my chest, and the blanket over us. I held her close, feeling her warm, soft body against mine. Burying my nose into the crook of her neck, I breathed in her scent. Helga always smelled so good, like warm vanilla and sandalwood.

"Mmm, you feel good," Helga hummed sleepily, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"You feel good," I kissed the shell of her ear and spot right behind it.

She shivered against me and I had to bite my lips to hold in a groan. I had meant the kisses to be chaste but now a familiar heat was starting to build. I closed my eyes and counted to ten silently in my head. Helga wasn't even doing anything and I already feeling hot and bothered. But I had to be careful. The last two times I had given in to this feeling ended in misunderstandings and awkwardness the next morning. But I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her warmth.

"I love you," Helga laced her fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles, "you're the greatest."

"You're pretty amazing too," My lips danced down her neck, "and smart… and beautiful…"

Helga shivered again and bit her lip, "My love, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry," I groaned and leaned my forehead against the back of her head, "I'm such a guy, but… I really can't help myself around you. Especially when we're this close. I can go back to my room if you want."

Helga turned in my arms until we were face to face, leaning away only a little to look at me. "Only if you want to."

I blinked in surprise. Helga was usually the passionate one, driving and fueling me. But I could also see the flush in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. She was giving me a chance to make the next move. So I did.

I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers. She melted with a sigh of satisfaction and I took advantage of her open mouth to caress her tongue with mine. My fingers went to her hair, running through the silky yellow strands. Her fingers slipped up my pajama shirt in return, pressing her palms against my chest. One of my hands slipped under her top but stopped at her stomach. There was nothing I wanted more than to go farther up, but I also wanted to take things slowly, enjoy every minute of being wrapped up in her essence.

"Arnold," Helga whimpered, digging her nails into my chest, "you're killing me here."

I laughed and sunk my teeth into her shoulder causing her to gasp and arch into me. I soothed the bite with my tongue before moving to kiss her collarbone and throat.

"Calm down, baby," I whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm, we're going to have to discuss pet names," Helga tugged my face back to hers to meld our mouths together again.

This time I allowed my hand to go where it wanted and was rewarded with the most intoxicated noises falling from Helga's lips. I restrained myself from giving in completely, though. There was plenty of time for that later. And when it happened, I was going to make it the most amazing night of our lives.

 **A/N- Hey I have a poll on my profile page if you want to check it out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Helga POV

A spicy, sweet scent filled the air as breakfast sausage sizzled in the pan. I hummed happily to myself as I cracked some eggs into a bowl. The coffee was brewing and the toaster was warming up some waffles. I had a whole hour before I had to go to work but I had already showered and was wearing a light pink, button-down shirt. It was weird, most mornings I would be trying to drag myself out of bed and then running out the door, inevitably running late and irritable. But over this past week waking up hadn't been so much of a struggle and I was almost pretty much in a good mood all the time. It felt weird but nice. The waffles popped out of the toaster just as I poured the beaten eggs into a pan. I heard a soft shuffling sound and turned to see Arnold shuffling into the kitchen, still in his pajama pants and t-shirt. My heart fluttered as he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning," he yawned, "you're up early."

"Only because I have to work," I moved the eggs around in the pan so they could finish cooking. "I thought you'd be asleep for at least another twenty minutes."

"Breakfast woke me up."

Arnold moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a warm hug. His breath tickled my neck as he breathed in my scent. "Did you cook just for me?"

"Pfft, no," I rolled my eyes playfully, "I was up so I cooked for the _both_ of us. You're welcome to have some through."

Arnold laughed and I could feel his chest rumble against my back. Oh crimminy, he was so warm and smelled so good even first thing in the morning. What did I do to deserve such an amazing man? But then he hooked his fingers into the corners of my mouth and pulled them up into a smile.

"Can I get a smile with that?" He teased with a laugh.

"Depends," I mumbled dryly, "you want your eggs on a plate or on the floor?"

Arnold released my mouth with another laugh and gave me a light slap on the butt before moving to the kitchen table.

"Arnold!" I yelped with a small laugh, "what is with you this morning?"

"Is it wrong to be happy?" He sighed happily and laid his head on the table. "I just wish I could quit this crappy museum job and actually do something with my life. I'm already done with college life."

I nodded in agreement and began dishing out breakfast onto two plates. I knew exactly how he felt. School and helping to run the coffee shop were challenges that kept life from being boring, but there were days where running away and writing in Paris sounded really good.

"This looks amazing!" Arnold exclaimed and dug into his breakfast as I sat across from him. "Oh my gosh, how did I ever end up with such an amazing girlfriend?"

"I was patient," I giggled.

After breakfast Arnold offered to clear up and do the dishes so I could finish getting ready. On went my arch nemesis pantyhose, followed by a knee length pencil skirt, and a pair of sensible flats. I hardly recognized myself in the mirror as I tied my hair back in a low knot. I don't know how but I almost could a little of Miriam in my face now. A younger, pre-marriage to Bob and pre-smoothie, Miriam of course.

"Keys, coat, phone, bag," I muttered to myself, checking to make sure I had all of my things. "Okay, I guess I'm ready to go."

Arnold was standing by the sink, his arms submerged in soapy water doing the dishes. Heading to the door I paused to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Love you!" I called over my shoulder.

"Love you more!" He called back.

* * *

The end of my shift couldn't come fast enough. Renovations to the other half of the café kept getting delayed, but Miss Jean didn't want to delay the opening any further. So somehow part of my management duties had expanded to dealing with contractors as well as potential vendors. I had my hands full nearly all day, and was on my feet for so many hours straight that they were numb. As soon as I was able, I snuck into the manager's office, my office to get five minutes of peace.

"Ugh, my aching everything," I groaned collapsing into the chair, "I's definitely putting my personal masseuse to work tonight."

"Geez, Pataki, how much are they paying you?"

I cracked my eyes open to see Jacob coming into the manager's office as well. Seeing him made me grin. Not necessarily because I was happy to see him per se, but him coming in meant that I was getting off soon.

"Oh, has it been nine hours already? The time just went by sooo quickly."

Jacob sucked in air through his teeth and sat down across from me. "That bad huh?"

"Annoying, agonizing, frustrating are a few choice words I would use," I resisted the urge to put my feet up on the desk, reminding myself that I was wearing a skirt. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we really need the money," Jacob laughed.

I laughed with him, but really, it wasn't just the money that kept me here. Sure, it was a lot to handle with school, but that was honestly part of its appeal. I was doing more than just mechanically making an endless stream of coffees. I was the one, well, one of the ones, in charge and it felt great.

"So..." Jacob leaned forward with an eager, devilish grin, "rumor around the coffee mill is that you and that kid are shackin' up now. Is it true, you dirty kids?"

My face grew warm at his mocking tone and I rolled my eyes, "Yes Jacob, _Arnold_ and I are living together but keep your mind out of the gutter. Things are pg-13 between us for the moment."

"Really, now?" Jacob raised an eyebrow in surprise. "With the way he looked at you all summer, you'd think he'd be all over you."

"Oh he is. But he's also a gentleman," I resisted the urge to swoon but I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face. "I know this is going to sound weird Jake, but… holding off is kind of making the relationship sweeter. I feel like we're really connecting."

"D'awww," Jacob's smile stretched into a mocking grin, "Is Arnold making my hell-girl a hopeless romantic?"

I chuckled and looked away, "You have no idea…"

Jacob went quiet for a moment, scratching at the stubble on his chin. He looked thoughtful, his smile fading from mocking to genuine. It suddenly occurred to me that Jacob was changing too. Only a few months ago he was a chain smoking, scruffy sarcastic bastard, and now here he was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants and he was actually upholding his end of managing this joint.

"Something on your mind, Jakey-boy?" I inquired curiously.

Jacob chuckled and finally looked at me, "I, um, met someone too."

"Really?" My interest was instantly piqued. Usually when Jacob referred to his dating life, he used terms like 'hooked-up' and 'got-with'. "Who? When?"

"Her name's Rebecca and a few weeks ago," Jacob was practically blushing, "I'd, um… like for you to meet her sometime. I think you'd like her."

"Have your people call my people," I glanced at my watched and grinned when I realized it was time for me to go, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a grocery store."

I stood up, gathering my things and putting on my coat. Jacob shook his hand, clicking his tongue at me in mock disapproval.

"Grocery shopping? No sex? You're becoming less and less of a hell-girl and more of a wife every minute."

Not bothering to dignify him with a response, I merely flipped him off as I made my exit. Outside, dark gray clouds hung low in the sky. The wind blew sharply, cutting into my stocking clad legs. Fishing out my cell phone out my purse, I dialed Phoebe's number.

"Konichiwa, Helga," she answered on the fourth ring, "how was work?"

"Annoying and long. So nothing new," I answered dryly, "I'm about to hit the grocery store, wanna come with?"

"Hmmm, well I have been meaning to buy some more almond milk and the university's food is a little lack luster. I'll be happy to accompany you Helga."

"Cool," I glanced at my phone to check the time and made a quick calculation in my head, "I'll be at your room in fifteen minutes."

"I'm eagerly awaiting your arrival," she pipped happily and hung up.

I smiled as I waited for the bus. Phoebe sounded like she was in a good mood. It seemed like whatever little snafu had been happening between her and Gerald had resolved itself. I never doubted that it would. You'd have to be blind not to see that they were meant for each other. I presented the bus driver with my buss pass and took a seat by the window. My phone vibrated with an incoming message and I saw that Arnold sent me a picture. I clicked on it to expand it and was greeted by Arnold's beautiful selfie smiling brightly at me in his museum uniform. I texted him back a smiley face, then took of a couple of test selfies before choosing the one that looked the least like I just got off a nine-hour shift. Within a few minutes he sent me a text message.

 **Arnold: You are so cute! I wish I could kiss you right now!**

I laughed at his unusually amorous response and texted him back. **You sure are in a happy mood.**

 **Arnold: Is it wrong to be having a good day? :)**

I smiled. **Not at all. : )**

The bus stopped near the campus and I made my way to Phoebe's dorm room. The gray clouds were hanging lower and I wondered if we would finally get snow or just more icy rain. Whichever the case, I hoped it would hold off for at least a couple of more hours. I had completely forgotten to bring an umbrella with me.

"Phoebe," I called, knocking on her door, "I'm here. You ready?"

"Coming, Helga."

She opened the door moments later, dressed in her jeans, a thick turtle neck, and a thick coat. Over her shoulder hung her purse and in her hand was thankfully an umbrella. What really surprised me though, was that she was wearing makeup. Nothing drastic just eyeliner and red lip gloss, but the only other time I had seen her wear it was before dates with Gerald.

"Well you look extra cute," I looked her up and down, "but you know we're just going grocery shopping right?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes good naturedly, "The last time I checked it wasn't against any laws to look nice while running an errand."

"Uh-huh, sure."

We headed back outside to walk to the nearby grocery store which was thankfully only a block or two away. Phoebe was especially chatty on the way there, going on and on about her bio-chemistry professor, and how much she was enjoying her classes. I could barely keep up at the rate she was going. But at least she seemed happy; that's all that mattered to me.

"Professor Arnette is just so excited about the progress they're making in stem cell research," Phoebe continued to babble excitedly, "I know that it's a pretty controversial topic but I also can't help but think of all the medical and scientific breakthroughs that they could lead us to. Professor Arnette is especially interested in what some of the universities are doing in Germany. Some of those students are participating in such intense lab work. She even thinks I should participate in their R.I.S.E program next summer. I immediately turned it down of course. It would have been an interesting opportunity, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," I paused as we entered the grocery store, the last part of her rambling finally sinking in, "what did you turn down?"

"Oh it's nothing really." Phoebe quickly grabbed a cart and headed further in. "You have your grocery list right? Do you know what you need for your Christmas dinner?"

"Food." I answered dryly, "Now what's the R.I.S.E program?"

"Oh, you know, just some abroad program." Phoebe hummed absently going over to the meat section. "Did you already buy your turkey yet or are you going with the traditional Christmas ham?"

I frowned, confused at Phoebe's sudden change in topic and her suddenly evasive attitude. One minute she couldn't stop taking about this stuff and the next minute my shopping list was more important?

"Pheebs, you know you can tell me anything right?" I bumped her arm lightly, "I won't tell anyone about whatever shameful scandal you might be involved in."

Phoebe cracked a smile at that and finally turned to face me, "R.I.S.E stands for Research Internships in Science and Engineering. It's a study abroad program in Germany that my professor strongly encouraged a few of her students to attend. I was one of them… but I turned her down."

"Well why would you do that?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "Pheebs, you sounded completely excited about this five minutes ago. You said yourself it would be an interesting opportunity. Why turn it down?"

Phoebe smiled up at me with a small shrug, "I can't just leave the country for eight months. It starts in the summer and extends through winter semester. What about you? What about my parents?"

"You know I'll miss you like crazy, but we can always Skype. And you know your parents would definitely support your decision to go."

"And what about Gerald?" Phoebe pointed out, "I can't just leave him for more almost a year. We're already having communication problems. Honestly… I don't even know if a long term relationship would work between us."

She paused, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and concluded, "So yes, studying in Germany would be an incredible experience, but… I love Gerald and he's just more important to me right now."

I immediately opened my mouth to argue with her, but I couldn't find the words. Phoebe was way too smart to give up something like this, but I couldn't blame her for wanting to stay either. If I had a choice between going abroad and leaving Arnold, I don't think I could choose. Heck, who am I kidding? With how good things are going now, I'd probably stay right here too.

"Hey, it's not this is the only opportunity I'll ever have," Phoebe continued in a more chipper tone, "I'll have years to travel. Maybe after graduation or after that…"

Phoebe trailed off, already putting groceries in the cart, signifying that she was moving on from this particular conversation. My teeth worried my bottom lip as I watched her, but I decided to let it go for now too. I would be ready to be there when Phoebe decided she needed me. I wasn't going anywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Thank you so much for every single one of you who consistently leave reviews, favorite my story, and read it. It really appreciate every single one of you for reading. There's too many of you to name but I love every one of you.**

Helga POV

I could only stare wide eyed at the kitchen and dining room table, a look of abject horror frozen on my face. How could this possibly have happened? What the hell did I do to make… this? It was the universe conspiring against me, that had to be it. The cruel and malevolent powers that be wanted me to fail, wanted me to make a fool out of myself in front of Arnold's parents and my own parents. Arnold came into the kitchen whistling, fresh from a shower and neatly dressed in black slacks and a burgundy sweater. The whistle died on his lips as he came up behind me. His eyes widened as well as he took in the scene before him.

"Helga, did you do this?"

I gave a low groan and closed my eyes, "Yes."

"This is… amazing!"

"I know." My eyes opened again to look at everything. The turkey was a deep golden brown, fluffy stuffing tumbled out of it. The dish of mac n' cheese was bright yellow and complimented the dish of green beans next to it. A fluffy mountain of mashed potatoes dribbled with pats of melting butter and sat ready next to a gravy boat. Light brown rolls nestled against each other and a small dish of cranberry sauce had little cranberries floating in it. "It's a trap. It's too perfect."

"Too perfect?" Arnold gave a hearty laugh and squeezed my side. "Helga, honey, give yourself some credit. You've been working really hard for the past two days and it's paid off. Besides, I helped too. I preheated the oven and took the food out when you told me to."

The corners of my lips turned up in a reluctant smile. The sense of impending doom was still fluttering in my stomach, but Arnold's warm arm around my waist lessened it somewhat. Speaking of which, Arnold cupped the side of my jaw to turned my face towards his for a firm and loving kiss. As always, the press of his lips against mine made me melt. But far too soon he broke the seal of our lips and pecked my nose. His green eyes twinkled.

"Our parents' will be here in less than an hour, you might want to get dressed," he winked.

I glanced down at myself and nearly yelped. My jeans and t-shirt were splattered with my efforts to make dinner and I didn't have to see my hair to know that it was probably a wreck. I broke away from Arnold's embrace and took off for the shower. The nerves were back full force as I gave my body and my hair a good scrub under the hot water. Arnold's parents, my parents, telling them all that we had taken a huge step and were living together for the past couple of months- I could only hope that Olga accepted my invitation and would distract everyone the way she usually did.

Once out of the shower I got dressed in a dark wine, short sleeved dress with lacey sleeves, black tights, and black flats. My hair I quickly dried with a blow dryer and put it back with a matching headband. Finally, for luck I put on the locket Arnold gave me at the beginning of our renewed relationship, tucking it under my dress of course. I was dressed but I felt nowhere near ready. Something… happened during the eighth grade that finally woke my parents up and we all went to a family psychiatrist to handle our issues once and for all. And it worked too. Miriam's smoothie habit slowed to a stop thanks to A.A, Bob became less concerned about his business and more concerned about his family, and I even began to speak to them on a regular basis. But I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to talk to them about something as big as this. I wasn't just seeing some guy in high school, this wasn't just some freshman fling. Living with Arnold, the man I was in love with, was something on a whole new level.

There was a soft knock on the door and Arnold poked his head around, hand over his eyes of course. "Are you almost ready? They'll be here soon."

I couldn't help but laugh at seeing his attempt at modesty, "Relax Arnold, I'm dressed. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me in less before. Twice."

A light blush colored his cheeks as he lowered his hands from his eyes, "Just being a gentleman. For now, at least." He added the last part with a wink.

"Control yourself Romeo," I frowned when I noticed we were nearly matching, "One of us should change, we look dorky matching like this."

"I humbly disagree. I think we look cute."

"You would." I met him in my doorway and pecked his pouty lips. His hands closed around mine and gave it a warm squeeze. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The living room was absolutely spotless thanks to hours of cleaning piled on top of more cleaning and decorating. Regardless, my hand itched to fluff the pillows one more time but as if Arnold could read my mind, his grip tightened. So instead I settled for sitting on the very edge of the couch, waiting for the inevitable knock of doom.

"So, quick question," I fiddled with the chain of my locket. "Have you by chance told your parents about… us?"

Arnold hummed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Yes and no. I didn't explicitly tell them we were living together, but I do mention you a lot. So much so that they've commented on it a couple of times."

"Oh?" I licked my lips nervously, "And what exactly are their comments?"

He went quiet for a moment, drumming his fingers against my shoulder. For the first time today, I could feel the nervousness radiating from him. I stared at him, feeling my stomach knot before he finally met my eyes. But as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the dreaded knock on the door came.

"I'll get it!" Arnold practically leaped up from the couch to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, his shout of excitement was met with his mother's squeal of joy. "Helga, my parents are here!"

"I can tell," I muttered but I stood up with a ready smile on my face. When I was younger I practically worshiped them in secret. After all, they were the ones who brought my football headed love god into existed. And in the same perverse, fickle way of adolescence, I blamed them for taking him away again. But now she saw them for who they really were; the parents of the man I was in love with and wanted desperately to impress.

Arnold was taking their coats and chatting to his parents excitedly, his grin stretching his cheeks. Miles and Stella opted for the matching ugly sweater motif with Miles wearing the "naughty" version while Stella wore the "nice" one. In Stella's hands was a potted light purple orchid wrapped with a green bow.

"Helga you look adorable," Stella cooed. Her smile broadened glancing between me and Arnold, "Did you two match on purpose?"

"Yes." Arnold answered at the same time I answered, "No."

We exchanged a look and I resisted the urge to make a face at him. Miles gave a hearty laugh and clapped Arnold on the shoulder. "I practically had to beg your mom to match me too."

"Har, Har."

Their laugh was easy and comforting, filling the room. I felt myself relaxing a little. They made this all seem natural and normal. No judgments, no questions. Just us having a good time together.

"I bought you this beautiful orchid," Stella put in, pushing the pot into Arnold's hands. "Isn't it the cutest thing? I thought it would be a great housewarming gift for you."

"Thanks, mom, it looks really nice," Arnold threw me a swift glance. I wondered if he also caught the fact that Stella used the ambiguous 'you' and not the specific 'you two'. Was she expecting Arnold or I to confess, or did she already know?

"You know, orchids not only soothe the soul, they also deepen friendships," A small twinkle appeared in Stella's eyes as she added, "the ancient Greeks also associated orchids with fertility."

All the heat slammed into my face and I swore my heart stopped. Miles struggled to hide his laughter behind a fit of coughing.

"Stella, don't tease them," he chuckled, "they're still in school remember? There's plenty of time for that later."

"Daaaaad," Arnold whined, blushing just as hard as I was.

"Do you guys want to sit in the living room?" I offered quickly, "We're still waiting for my folks to show up."

Stella and Miles went into the living room still laughing under their breath. I jerked on Arnold's arm to force him to lag behind.

"Ow! I didn't say anything, I swear!" Arnold hissed, "My mom was just teasing us."

"Well, she better not say anything like that when my dad gets here," I warned in a hushed whispered.

Arnold patted my hand in an attempt to comfort me, but could only give me a helpless shrug in response. Along with the orchid, Miles had brought over some eggnog for us to share. Red solo cups were brought out, but we barely managed to settle on the couch when there was another knock at the door. Whelp, show time.

"I'll get it," I forced my voice to be light and cheery despite my pounding heart. I carefully got up from the couch to answer it. On the other side stood my parents, nicely dressed but not over doing it. "Mom, Dad, you guys made it."

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Bob wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a brief hug. "Your mom couldn't decide on what dessert to bring."

"I chose sweet potato," Miriam added, carrying the dessert in her hands.

I stepped aside to let them in, helping them take off their coats like Arnold did for his parents, and taking the pie from Miriam. When my dad spotted Arnold and his family on the couch, though, a small frown creased his forehead.

"Hey, girl," he whispered to me, "I thought this was just supposed to be family."

"Da-ad," I hissed back, "be nice. That's Arnold and his parents."

"Oh yeah, right, right. The, um, Littlemans right?"

"Shortmans, B," Miriam corrected him quickly before going into the living room. "Hello, I'm Miriam Pataki, Helga's mother."

Stella and Miles rose from the couch to greet her and my dad went to join them. Arnold used the distraction to break away and came over to me.

"See, it's not so bad, right?" He said with quiet confidence, "Come on, let's set the table."

After all the plates, cups, and silverware was brought out, we all gathered around the table for dinner. There was a small awkward pause when it came to deciding who would carve the turkey. Stella and Miles looked towards Arnold who I guess they technically thought was the man of the house. But my parents were looking at me, waiting for me to ask Bob to carve the turkey like he did every year. Arnold was looking at me, though, waiting to see what I wanted to do.

"Um," I cleared my throat nervously, "Arnold, do you mind carving the turkey?"

I was rewarded with a smile as he stood up and grabbed the necessary tools to do so. My dad didn't look too disappointed, though. Thankfully, he was hungrily eyed the spread on the table. If there was one thing that could make my dad happy was food. Which was why I put so much effort into making everything perfect. As an extra saving grace, Arnold allotted Bob a giant turkey leg. The first ten minutes or so was dedicated to more eating and less conversating. Turns out the fate hadn't secretly poisoned it after all. Across the table from me, Arnold kept smiling at me as if to say 'I told you so'.

"This food you guys made is amazing," Miles gushed with his mouth full, "you kids did a really great job."

"Mm, all Helga actually," Arnold also spoke with his mouth full, "she cooked the entire meal herself. I barely did anything."

I looked away, feeling myself blushing from the praise when I happened to catch Miriam's eye. I was expecting (hoping) to see something akin to pride, but instead, a different emotion flickered in her eyes before she gave me a small smile and broke eye contact. But Bob gave a satisfied grunt and leaned back in his chair, giving me the proud smile I was looking for.

"I ain't surprised my girl cooked this entire meal herself," he boasted, "She's a Pataki, self-sufficient just like her ol' dad."

My face grew warm from his praise and I didn't bother trying to hide my smile. Bob helped himself to another serving of turkey and potatoes and continued bragging.

"You know, I first started my beeper empire when I was your age, Helga," he continued, "It's a shame that you're wasting your time pursuing some silly literary degree. But if you got to get it out of your system I guess doing it on a full scholarship is alright."

The smile on my face deflated and became a grimace, "Not everyone wants to own a business, dad."

"My dad wanted me to go into the family business too," Miles laughed, "He could barely pronounce the degree I pursued when I was in college."

"And just how is school, you two?" Stella asked, "I almost never hear about it."

"That's because there's nothing much to say," Arnold gripped, "How do you compare an old man talking about an ancient civilization to walking through its ruins? Or listen to a professor drone on about grammar when I could be taking pictures of wildlife? My grades would be abysmal if it wasn't for Helga giving me late night study sessions. Sometimes we stay up until 2 am right there in the living room."

I started choking at his slip up and another frown line appeared in Bob's forehead.

"2 am?" he turned suspicious eyes on me, "what the hell are you doing up with him at 2 am?"

"Just studying, sir," Arnold quickly clarified, "it just happens and it's… convenient."

At the end of his statement, Arnold looked directly at me and raised his eyebrow. I gave the minuscule shake of my head. Nope, definitely not the time to confess that we were also living together too. Arnold looked away again but not before I saw the disappointment flicker in his expression. Miriam thankfully provided a change in topic.

"So," she started, smiling at Miles and Stella, "what is it that you two do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a botanist and my husband is a cultural anthropologist," Stella answered, "we study cultures, explore foreign lands, and help those who need us."

"You ever been to Africa?" Bob asked curiously, "Some really great game over there. You ever go hunting Miles?"

"We don't hunt for sport. We'd rather study animals than kill them," Stella answered shortly."

Miles laid a hand on her arm, "Stella…"

"Oh, you're one of those types," Bob grumbled, "a bleeding heart, tree hugger."

"B," Miriam hissed sharply before turning to the Shortmans with an apologetic smile, "I'm not really for hunting myself. So are you two missionaries?"

"Sort of, but not quite," Miles relaxed again, "we do travel to less developed countries, immersing ourselves in their culture, learning and studying their ways of life. And if they do need our help with anything, we provide."

"Our specialty is medicine," Stella's smile returned, "we're also doctors. Everyone has the right to medical care, not matter where in the world they live."

Bob rose an eyebrow and actually looked impressed, "Doctors huh? Why didn't you say so? Very respectable profession. I bet you two do very well off of it."

"We don't do it for the money," Stella's annoyed look returned, "We do it because we love helping people. Not everyone needs a paycheck to do that."

"No, but you do need a paycheck to support your family," Bob countered, gesturing to Arnold with his fork.

"Anybody want more turkey?" Arnold interjected quickly, "Helga literally slaved over it for hours."

"I would!" Miles eagerly held his plate out.

While Arnold was busy distributing more slices of turkey, I quickly leaned over to my father who was trying really hard to kill me in embarrassment.

"Dad," I hissed, "quit trying to pick a fight with Arnold's parents. It's really important to me that you _play nice_."

"What's so important about getting along with them?" Bob's baritone voice could barely be considered a whisper, "It's not like you two are dating or getting married or anything like that."

The table suddenly went silent. Bob looked around at all the surprised faces and his frown deepened.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "What the heck is everyone staring at me for?"

No one said anything. Stella and Miles looked at each other and then at me. My mother looked vaguely uncomfortable and kept shifting her eyes between me and my father. But it was Arnold's gaze that held me frozen in place. His green eyes were penetrating, reading my expression, and deeply determined. I stared helplessly back, silently begging for him not to make me confess, not to bear this by myself. But then Arnold dropped his gaze and a look of resignation darkened his face.

"Arnold and I are living together, dad," I declared boldly, "This is his apartment just as it is mine."

Arnold's head came up again and a broad smile stretched his face. The tension slowly eased from my body as his eyes shone with love for me.

"Over my dead body."

Suddenly, tension blanketed the room as Bob sat down his fork and glared at me. Miriam tried to put a restraining hand on his shoulder, but it was like a child trying to hold back a bull. A furious, balding, middle aged bull with a receding hairline.

"What makes you think I would let you shack up with some boy?" Bob growled dangerously, "you are too damned young and smart to throw your life away with the likes of _him!"_

"Dad!"

"And just what's wrong with my son!?" Stella stood up angrily. "Arnold is a wonderful young man!"

"Stella, sit down," Miles stood up and eased her back down in her chair before turning a stern eye on Bob. "Bob our kids are adults and are old enough to make their own decisions. They're in love and decided to live together, that's all there is to it."

Bob glowered at him, unfazed, "You stay out of this and let me raise my kid. I'd tell you to raise yours but-"

"Daddy!" I yelled and stood up as well.

"I don't want you getting knocked up before you even finish your first semester! You're too smart and got too much potential for that!"

"B, you're embarrassing everyone. Sit down!" My mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Miriam, but the girl is blind when it comes to that boy. She always has been. You remember what happened when she was in eighth grade."

"Oh universe, kill me now," I groaned and collapsed back into my chair, burying my face in my hands. I knew it, I knew something like this would have to happen. But why, oh why did it have to?

The universe decided to give me another way out though in the form of yet another knock on the door. Everyone froze, nobody made a move to answer it. I took the opportunity to tear myself away and answer it myself.

"Baby sister!" Olga squealed and through her arms around me in a crushing embrace.

"Oh, thank goodness, Olga!" I hugged her back just as hard, breathing in her overly flowery perfume. If there was anyone who could turn all the attention on herself, it was Olga. Wonderful, talk anyone into a coma, Olga. And who else wanted to be in a coma right now other than me? I pulled back a little to look at her and spoke in a rapid undertone.

"Olga, there's something I have to tell you…"

"Oo, wait! There's something I have to tell you and mommy and daddy first," Olga pulled away completely to wave to someone in the hallway.

I looked over her shoulder just as someone stepped forward. He was tall and lanky with light brown, neatly parted and slicked hair. His brown eyes flitted around nervously behind clear, rectangle framed glasses.

"Helga, this is my friend Peter," Olga smiled as she linked her arms through his, "Peter, this is my baby sister, Helga."

"Hello," Peter's eyes briefly landed on me as he held out his hand for a formal handshake.

"Helga," I shook his hand half-heartedly before turning to Olga again, "Please tell me you're coming inside for dinner."

"Well of course, silly. Besides, I told you I have to tell you something. Are mommy and daddy inside too?"

She breezed past me into the apartment before I had a chance to answer, Peter following after her. I trailed behind them, taking the time to gauge the mood of the room. Olga was met with a large hug and smile from my mother while Bob and Stella glared at each other from across the table. Miles was rubbing his wife's shoulder while looking mightily uncomfortable. Arnold's face was carefully blank as he brought over two chairs for Olga and Peter.

"Miles, Stella, this is my sister Olga," I explained, "And her, um, friend Peter."

Olga turned her award-winning smile on to them, thawing them a little, "Oh, my sister has told me all about you two. How wonderful to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Stella raised her glass with a half-smile.

"Nice, um, to meet, uh, all of you too," Peter spoke quietly barely above a whisper.

Once Arnold got them situated at the table with plates of cold food, conversation stuttered to a start again. And by conversion, I mean Olga did all the talking while Miles and Miriam politely commented. Bob went on shoveling his face with food while casting dark glances at Arnold and his parents. Stella kept glaring at him back, pushing the food around on her plate. Arnold's expression was placid, but I could sense that he was very far away, deep in thought. But the second most interesting person to look at was Peter. Every movement he made was nervous in nature. He fiddled with his glasses, he played with the food on his plate, and he looked everywhere around the room except at people. Except when my sister was talking. Then, his attention was rapt, his brown eyes grew wide and bright when she spoke. I knew that look and my skin got cold. If Bob was ready to explode over finding out that I was living with Arnold, what would he do if he found out Peter-

"Olga, who is this guy again?" Bob interrupted when he also noticed the way Peter was staring at his oldest daughter, "Have I met him before?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell everyone," Olga practically glowed as she took Peter's hands in her, "Mom, dad, everyone… Peter and I are getting married!"

Bob instantly began choking and sputtering on a mouthful of turkey. When his airways were finally cleared, he once again stood up from the table.

"Have both of my girls lost their minds!?" He shouted to the heavens, "One's shaking up with the flakey punk who broke her heart and the other is trying to marry another stranger!"

"BOB!" Miriam and Olga both yelled while I sat too mortified to make a sound.

"That's it!" Stella nearly leaped across the table but Miles caught her around the waist.

"Arnold, I think it's time we go," Miles grunted, lifting a still fighting Stella away from the table.

Arnold's lips twitched up in a sardonic half smile, "that might be best."

"Miriam, get the girls in the car and let's go!" Bob continued to thunder.

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere and sit down before you give yourself a heart attack," Olga pleaded, "And Peter is a nice man. He's even studying to be a surgeon and works at a practice in New York. That's where I met him."

"Oh, well at least he's a real doctor unlike those two!"

Of course, he just had to gesture to Stella and Miles who were halfway to the door. Stella gave another shout of outrage and lunged at Bob again. Miles barely managed to drag her out the door and slammed the door loudly as they left.

"H-honey, I think we're going to head out t-too," Miriam stuttered, giving me a nervous and sympathetic smile.

"And I have every mind to take you with us too," Bob stabbed a meaty finger in my direction. "Hell, I'll even buy you a new apartment too."

I barely heard him as Olga defended me, not even knowing what she was defending me from.

"Daddy leave her alone. I think her little apartment is darling. What's wrong with it?"

"She's shacking up with that boy!"

"You are!?" Olga turned a bright face to me, "Helga, that's so wonderful! I knew you two were meant for each other!"

"He's nowhere near good enough for her!" Bob exploded.

"Robert! We're leaving now!" Miriam stated firmly, pulling him from the table. "You've done and said enough."

"Oh I haven't even begun talking to you yet missy," My dad continued to stare at me but allowed Miriam to help him into his coat. "We're going to have a long discussion about this."

"Looking forward to it, Bob," I muttered numbly and buried my face in my hands.

"I'll talk to you later too baby sister," Olga placed a kiss on the top of my head before bending down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry baby sister, mom and I will talk to him."

I only grunted in reply. There was the sound of shuffling and grumbling until the door finally closed. What the hell just happened? How did everything suddenly hit the fan? Olga was engaged again (note to self to fully vet Peter later), Arnold's parents probably hated me now, and my first time hosting a holiday in my first place had ended in an explosion.

"Helga."

I started at a warm hand laying on my shoulder. I looked up to see Arnold smiling down at me with a weary yet kind expression. As if a dam broke, tears suddenly flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I let loose a sob and wrapped my arms around his middle, burying my face in his shirt.

"There, there, it's okay," He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly, "we knew something like this would happen. The news just shocked your dad, that's all."

"Your parents will hate me now," My voice came out muffled and cracked.

"They don't hate you," Arnold shifted down to his knees to look at me, "They might hate your dad, but they could never hate you. I promise."

My head dropped forward and Arnold brought it back up again by pressing his lips against mine.

"It's been a long day," he mumbled against my mouth, "let's go to bed."

I pouted, catching his lips in another kiss, "Unfortunately, I'm not exactly in the mood right now."

"Then we'll just sleep." Arnold stood up and extended his hand to me. "Come on, you look exhausted."

I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to his room. I was too tired and forlorn to feel turned on or anything like that. But I was able to appreciate Arnold's tenderness as he sat me on the bed and eased my shoes and leggings off. As he took his shoes off I carefully unclasped my locket and set it on his nightstand.

"Do you need your pajamas?" he asked.

I shook my head and flopped onto his pillows, "too tired."

Oh man, his pillows smelled like him. I breathed in deeply letting the scent of his shampoo relax my muscles and what was left of my poor, fragile mind. The bed creaked as he climbed behind me and his warm arms enveloped me tightly. His lips danced around my ear and his nose nuzzled my hair at the back of my neck. My limbs were starting to feel heavy as sleep began to thankfully pull me away.

"Helga?" Arnold's voice sounded far away. I barely heard him as sleep called me from its distant shores.

"Hmm…?" I barely managed to reply.

There was nothing from him for a minute and I assumed he finally fell asleep. I relaxed with a sigh and let myself drift off into the abyss of slumber.

"Helga, what did your dad mean by I wasn't good enough for you?" Arnold asked.

I heard him, but I was too far gone to respond. I allowed myself to drift off into peaceful unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Gerald POV

One ounce of dry gin, one ounce of Campari, and an ounce of sweet vermouth. Put it in a canister filled with ice. Stir it up and pour into the little square glasses, each with an ice cube in them. I checked the recipe on my phone and looked under the bar for an orange to peel. Failing that, I picked up a lemon and used that instead.

"Dude, are our drinks ready yet?" Steve laughed, "You could have just poured us a couple of shots of Jager shot you know."

"Yawn," I put the drinks on a tray and brought them to the table where a poker game was laid out and ready for us to play. "What are we? Stereotypes of frat guys? We can at least class it up a little."

Marcus rolled his eyes, a smoking cigar hanging out the side of his mouth, "Yeah the team basement sure is classy."

The table laughed dismissively but I glanced around the room with mild interest. The basement was where equipment and kegs were stored, drugs and contraband were hidden (hence the stores of alcohol and the mini bar), and where hook ups took place. It was also the spot where Marcus's exclusive poker games were held. Sure, the room was a little damp and a little bare but it was sound proof and could have great acoustics. All it needed was some nice tiles, comfortable couches, and maybe some lighting for atmosphere and velvet wall paneling to spruce things up and the room could be really something.

A whole semester of college and I felt like the only thing I learned was how to make drinks, redesign a rec room, and basketball plays. I hate to admit it, but my dad was right. It was pretty dumb of me to go college with an undecided major. Not only did I feel like I was wasting my time with these ridiculous gen ed courses, I was wasting a crap ton of tuition loan money that I would eventually have to pay back. I didn't even have a plan for after college when deferment was over. What the hell was I thinking? Oh right, my genius girlfriend thought it was a good idea. As you know, an investment in our futures.

"Yo, Gerald," Steve nudged my foot, "your move dude."

"Oh, my bad. Um…" I turned my attention back to my cards but frowned when I realized that I had a bad hand. "Dang it. I fold."

A sudden vibration in my pocket drew my attention away from the rest of the game play. Checking it, I saw that I had a new text message from Arnold.

 **Arnold: D. Date 2nite? Helga and I finally have some free time and we miss you guys.**

I smiled and texted him back, **Miss you too bro. Gotta check with my lady first.**

"Hey guys, I gotta make a phone call. Play the next round without me."

Ignoring their light jeers, I got up from the table and dialed Phoebe's number. As the phone dialed though, a small, unfamiliar knot began to form in my stomach. Things between Phoebe and I lately have been… tense. We've been long over our fight we had weeks ago at that one party, but I felt like we've been tip-toeing around each other since. Christmas break we spent apart with our respective families to give ourselves a little cooling off time. It helped, but we still hadn't gotten back into that rhythm we once had when we were Hillwood's 'It Couple'."

"Gerald?" Even Phoebe sounded surprised I was calling her, "Um, I mean, hey. I wasn't expecting your call. I'd figure you were hanging out with your teammates today."

"I'm not always with the team babe," I tried to keep my voice neutral, ignoring the slight twinge of annoyance I was starting to feel. Even though she was kind of right, but it was a sheer coincidence.

"No, of course not. I apologize."

Okay, now I felt annoyed. Was that sarcasm or a genuine apology? No, no. No need to jump to conclusions right off the bat. I took a small breath and went ahead to ask about the double date before one of us got pissed at the other.

"Arnold wanted to know if we're free for a double date tonight."

"Oh that sounds fun," The bright, eagerness in Phoebe's voice made me smile again, "Heaven knows that it's been a while since we've been on any sort of date."

The smile immediately hardened on my face, but I bit back a retort. Truth be told I deserved the shot intended or not. School work (on both our parts) and basketball (on my part) had prevented me from taking my lady on a proper date.

"I'm really sorry babe, but I'm trying my best here. School isn't the breeze for all of us like it is for you."

Phoebe only hummed in response. I waited, not quite sure how to interpret the sound. It could have been dismissive, it could have been an acknowledgment, it could even have been the start of her cold fury that I had only witnessed once in my life. She didn't give me a chance to find out though because she sighed and changed the subject.

"What time shall we meet?" She asked sweetly, "I'm free anytime after seven thirty."

"Seven-"

"Gerald, get off the phone with your ball and chain and let's play!"

"-thirty it is then," I shot a glare at the poker table and moved a little further away so they couldn't eavesdrop. "Actually, I'm not too busy right now. Maybe I can stop by?"

She hummed again. I was starting to hate that sound. Normally, I could read my baby easily, but that stupid humming noise was beginning to act as a shield for whatever she was thinking. How could I be a great boyfriend if I couldn't decipher how she was feeling?

"I'm a little busy with school work right now…" she mused quietly, "but, I wouldn't mind the company."

My body relaxed and I hadn't even realized that I was tense. "Cool, I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

Phoebe POV

Gerald was coming over and my stomach was in knots. Almost painful, nausea-inducing knots. The sensation was foreign to me. The mere thought of Gerald used to make my insides flutter with warm, glowing butterflies. My excitement and nervousness used to come from wanting to impress him, wanting him to like me, and knowing that he did. But now I was just nervous that we'd have another fight. In the past, we've had arguments, minor disagreements, but never fights. And quite frankly, I wasn't sure how we were to conduct ourselves. Truthfully, I've been avoiding the situation and my relationship anxieties altogether. Whenever Helga, the one person I would tell anything, even asked, I merely brushed the question aside hoping that she wouldn't see it on my face. If she thought I was being slighted or mistreated in the least, her retaliation would be swift and potentially fatal. There were times though where her eyes did reflect a glimmer of understanding. After all, back in middle school she often dealt with the pain of a damaged relationship as well.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before Gerald's arrival. A cold splash of water on my face and neck relieved my anxiety a little. My reflection stared back at me as I looked in the mirror. I looked tired, my face a little paler than normal and small shadows were starting to form under my eyes. Symptoms most likely attributed to an overexertion of my academic prowess. To remedy I put a little concealer under my eyes and pinched my cheeks to give them some color (a trick taught to me by Rhonda during junior year). My room was in its usual state, neat with only a few wayward books, so I didn't feel the need to straighten up. So, I curled right back on my bed with my textbook and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Two hours later there was a knock on my door. I was sorely tempted not to answer it. But pettiness wasn't in my nature so I swallowed my indignation, took a breath to calm myself and unfolded myself from my comfortable position on the bed to answer the door. Gerald stood on the other side dressed in dark jeans and a pressed shirt with a backpack slung over his shoulder. His wince of surprise smoothed into a sheepish smile. He greeted me apprehensively as if he knew that I was going to be upset at his tardiness.

"Um, hey babe. Sorry I'm late," he explained bashfully, "you see, I thought we could go straight to the double date after this, so I wanted to change. But I reeked of smoke because of Marcus likes to smoke cigars so I had to take a shower too."

I should have been made that he didn't at least call or text me, but I felt my annoyance melt away like snow in the spring.

"I understand. I'm just glad to see you." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was still warm and I could smell his signature cologne that still had the power to make my knees weak.

Gerald tensed for a small moment before returning my hug in full. I sighed as I felt his kisses in my hair, and his fingers made warm circles on my back.

"I missed you too babe," he whispered.

His arms then shifted downwards and he suddenly scooped me up bridal style making me squeak in surprise. Laughing, Gerald kicked my door shut with his foot and carried me over to the bed, setting me down gently before climbing on next to me.

"So, sweetheart," his brown eyes were warm as he smiled at me, "what have you been up to lately?"

I could have cried in relief. This was more of the kind, loving Gerald that I was used to. Maybe whatever hiccup we we're going through was finally over.

"I've just been studying actually," I gestured to the biochemistry books I had been reading before his arrival. "It seems like that's all I do lately."

"Mmm, mm, mm. Baby, you need to get out more and have some fun." Gerald shook his head and pulled me towards him so I could curl up at his side.

"I don't really mind. I enjoy it and besides, Helga's busy managing the coffee shop and has her education to keep up with, you have your team, that doesn't lead me with many options."

"Are me and Helga the only people you talk to? You haven't made any other friends here?"

"Of course, I've made friends. We just happen to study together as well. Just because we don't spend all of our time drinking and partying doesn't mean-"

"Are you implying that's all I do with my teammates? Because it's not."

His tone alerted me that he was getting annoyed and his hand stopped gently caressing my side. My own face felt hot as I realized we had stumbled into another argument without even knowing how or why. Before I could apologize though, Gerald moved away from me to fish a textbook and notebook out of his backpack.

"You think you could help me with my trigonometry work?" His tone now neutral again.

"Of course, Gerald. I'll be glad to help."

We sat in companionable quiet, but we didn't resume cuddling. We sat close, but not too close. I bit my lip, unsure of how to proceed. Normally I would ask what he was thinking, he'd tell me, and we'd work towards a solution together. But what if my inquiry just made him upset again? Or what if I didn't like his answer?

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I'm not sure what I did, but I am sorry for upsetting you."

At first, Gerald didn't respond and that scared me more than anything. In the past, whenever I showed the smallest amount of emotional distress, he would be quick to comfort me. Never had he just blatantly ignored me. But after a few anxious seconds, he sighed and gave me a weary smile. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a brief hug and kissed my forehead.

"You don't have to apologize," he said once he released me, "I'm the one who's been irritable lately. It's just… I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything I can do to help?" I ventured carefully.

Gerald laughed, but it sounded different from his normal rich laugh that I loved so much. His laugh sounded almost forced.

"Nah, it's just something I gotta work through myself," he patted my knee absently and went back to his textbook.

I bit my lip and looked at him. I could tell he wanted me to drop the subject but I didn't know if I should. This was the moment where I was supposed to be supportive. It was unusual for Gerald to shut me out like this.

"Are you sure?" I pressed gently, "This behavior is incredibly unlike you Gerald. What could possibly be bothering you?"

A faint line creased Gerald's forehead but he flashed me another smile, "Babe, I promise it's nothing. Just a little tired from school work that's all. My professors are trying to kill me with all this reading and stuff."

"I could always tutor you if you want," I offered hopefully.

"No thanks," he dismissed, "it's not like half this stuff even matters to me. I'm still an undeclared major. Besides, when is trig or geology or English literature ever gonna benefit me? I'm beginning to think college is a scam."

"But it's an investment in your future," I frowned in confusion, "where is this even coming from? Since when don't you want to graduate college?"

"Honestly…" Gerald looked away with a small shrug, "I think I just wanted to go because of you."

My confusion worsened. I wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or… annoyed. I hoped that he wasn't insinuating that I coerced him into attending college because that simply wasn't true. We discussed this in high school. We sat and talked our plans and future through. We _both_ agreed to attend this college so we could continue being around each other.

"Gerald," I carefully moderated my tone, "I hope you aren't implying what I think you're implying. Because if you were that simply wouldn't be true. And… quite honestly I'd be offended that you'd think that way of me."

Again, it took Gerald a moment before he looked at me and smiled again. He leaned over, gave me a peck on my pursed lips, and playfully pinched my cheek.

"Of course I'm not saying that babe," he smiled and began putting away his things, "Now let's go meet Arnold and Helga. I'm starving!"

My first response was to kick him off my bed, out of my room, and slam the door in his face. But instead, I took a deep breath to push the anger down, stored it in a little box to forget about it, and smiled. "Okay, Gerald."

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks everyone so much for the continued support with this story. I hope you all continue to read, review, and enjoy it! Fun fact; my husband always hated college and thought it was a scam. He hated how he had to take pretty much useless but expensive general education classes just to be able to take classes that were actually in his major and had nothing to do with gen ed. It gets really frustrating especially if you're not big on learning for learning's sake (especially with the ridiculous tuition bill attached). But anyways, things are happening with Gerald and Phoebe's relationship so I hope you stay tuned to find out what happens next. Thanks again for your support and patience. You guys are the best!**


	20. Chapter 20

Arnold POV

The sweet scent of vanilla and citrus filled my car as Helga's hair was whipped in the cooling afternoon air. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but I couldn't help but steal glances at my girlfriend as she leaned out the window, her chin resting on her hand. She was still wearing her skirt and blazer and smelled like fresh scones and coffee with an underlying hint of her perfume.

"You sure you need to shower and change?" I asked, "You smell pretty good to me."

Helga giggled and flickered her blue eyes in my direction, "Thanks, but the shower and change are also to symbolize my release from oppression."

"I thought that you were the oppressor, Miss Manager."

"Co-Manager. And I'm still oppressed," Helga sighed and stretched her arms over her head, "Oppressed by capitalism, oppressed by Jean, oppressed by sale numbers and customer satisfaction numbers. But that's the working world for you."

I hummed in response. I honestly didn't know how Helga did it. Full-time school, part time co-manager, and she still helped around the apartment. Meanwhile, I had to request a drop in my hours at the museum just to attempt to keep my grades up. It wasn't so much that the classes were hard, it was just… I would start on an assignment or a paper and then get distracted with wildlife videos or the latest update on one of the many excursionist blogs I follow. More than once Helga made fun of me for being about to get through a six-hundred-page cultural anthropology book in two nights and yet not be able to turn in a paper on time.

"I'm glad winter's over," Helga's voice broke into my thoughts, "I was so tired of the cold."

"Me too," I suddenly grinned as an idea came to mind, "Hey, take off a weekend sometime in the next month or so. I want to take you camping."

"Camping? As in no wi-fi or electricity or heat?"

I smiled and reached over to caress her knee, "It'll be great, you'll see."

Helga laid her hand on top of mine, lacing our fingers together, "Whatever floats your boat, football head."

Her touch instantly made my hand tingle, the pleasant sensation racing up my arm. My gaze went from her face to our laced hands and down to her stocking clad shapely legs. Smart, beautiful, fun, sexy- how did I get to be so lucky?

As soon as we walked through the door, Helga kicked off her heels and headed straight for the bathroom. I rearranged her shoes neatly on the shoe stand for her and sat on the couch to wait. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a new text from Gerald.

 **Gerald: You sure u 2 have time for this?**

 **Gerald: Whens da last time you two had *kissy-face emoji* *kissy-face emoji* time? XD?**

I laughed and texted out a reply, **Of course. We want to see you guys. And we have plenty of alone time together lol.**

A typing bubble came up, but there was no reply right away. I wondered if this was a subtle hint _he_ changed his mind and wanted some alone time with Phoebe instead. A few years ago I'd never thought this was possible, but Gerald and Phoebe weren't as lucky and Helga and I were. Despite all the problems and adjustments, in the beginning, living together turned out to be the best thing for our relationship. I got to see sides of Helga that I had only suspected existed. Not only that, I also learned more about myself. I know I hadn't have been the easiest person to live with, but Helga had been just as patient with me as I had been with her. And now, no matter how busy we were, I always got to come home to the most amazing person in the world.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Helga threw her arms around my shoulders from behind and pressed her face against mine. Her cheek was still warm from the shower and I could feel a goofy grin stretch across my face.

"Nothing much," I turned my head to kiss her cheek, "ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm starving!"

Helga had changed from her work clothes into a knee length, short sleeved pink dress with white polka dots. Her hair was pulled back into two, low hanging ponytails. I took a moment to admire how cute she was as grabbed her jacket from the closet and slipped on a pair of flats. Ever since we were kids it had always been interesting (and secretly adorable) to me that how such a tomboy often dressed so girly. Helga noticed me staring at her again and cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay, my love?" She asked.

"I'm perfect," I smiled, "let's go."

I let her drive this time since I had been prone to daydreaming lately. Helga seemed just as happy and content as I was. She was even cheerful as she talked about what she had been doing with Olga for the past several weeks. The wedding wasn't supposed to take place for another year or two, but apparently, Olga was already in full bridal mode.

"I tried to convince her it was too soon, but she still dragged me to like, three bridal gown shops," Helga laughed and rolled her eyes. "And of course she cried over every dress she wore and declared them perfect."

"Did _you_ try any of them on?" I asked playfully.

Helga's face reddened a little, "Maybe. Only because she wouldn't stop pestering me to. It's not like I wanted to or anything."

"Well I bet you looked beautiful," I said sincerely.

Helga's blush deepened and she quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, Peter's lucky that he got my dad's final approval. Otherwise, there'd be no wedding."

She began to laugh but I didn't feel so amused. Bob actually approved of Peter? Dull, can't look you in the eye, barely speak above a polite murmur Peter? How did Mr. Pataki approve of him? Granted, I've been too busy (and terrified) of Big Bob Pataki to have a real heart to heart conversation with him, but he's known me for years! How did Peter get his blessing to marry his daughter, someone that he's only known for a year and I've known Helga our entire lives, and Mr. Pataki doesn't even want me dating her!? I frowned and leaned my head against the window. I shouldn't begrudge Peter that he got Mr. Pataki's permission to marry the girl he loved. But I loved Helga and it bothered me that her father didn't think I was good enough for her. Because what if Helga started to feel the same way?

"Well I seemed to have hit a nerve," Helga mumbled quietly, "You went completely silent and now you're just staring out the window brooding."

I sighed and put a smile on my face, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. Do you, um… think you can give me your dad's number? I would love to have lunch with him sometime."

The tires screeched as the car suddenly slammed on brakes. I nearly choked on the seatbelt as it barely held me back from slamming into the dashboard. Several cars blared their horns at us in anger as they passed.

"Sorry, sorry," Helga mumbled, "I thought this was the place. My bad."

She carefully started driving again, pretending like she didn't completely avoid my question. A twinge of annoyance hit me but I tried to push it away. Helga's relationship with her was had always been unsteady at best, I didn't want me to be the reason their relationship gets strained again.

"So how does your mom feel about Olga getting married?" I asked instead.

Helga shrugged, "She likes him fine. He's a hundred percent non-threatening which is a plus. And the fact he's chosen a career in any medical field is a bonus."

"So because he went to medical school, he instantly gets your parents' approval?" I kept my tone as casual as possible, "it's just… that always seems to be the case with parents, huh?"

"Eh, ya you know. Either a doctor or lawyer."

Great. I just had to change my major and go through an additional decade of school and I could win her father's approval. Suddenly, Helga reached over and gently pinched my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You're terrible at hiding your emotions, my love," she flicked her eyes in my direction, "Please don't worry about getting my dad's approval. Or even my mom's. You got my approval and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Helga," I beamed at her sweetness and her concern.

"Besides, it's not like we're getting married anytime soon."

"Um… yeah…"

Finally, we pulled up to the Italian restaurant that Gerald suggested we meet at. It looked casual so hopefully, it would take my mind off more, um, serious things. I glanced over at Helga who looked completely relaxed and at ease. Was she thinking about marriage? When we first moved in Gerald constantly warned me that moving in with her would make her push marriage before either of us were ready. But Helga hadn't mentioned marriage or our future in a while. Or ever now that I think about it. I mean, I knew she wasn't open about it, but she was definitely a closet romantic. Should I be worried? I mentally shook myself out of those thoughts. I had plenty of time to think about that kind of stuff.

Gerald waved us over as soon as we walked in. He and Phoebe were already sitting in a booth with waters and an empty basket that I assumed had bread in it.

"Hey, we're not late are we?" I asked as Helga and I slid into the booth across from them, "looks like you two already got started."

Gerald laughed, "What can I say? I'm still growing boy."

We laughed together and exchanged our signature handshake. A waitress came by with a fresh basket of bread and took our drink and food orders. Being college students on a budget, we all ordered waters with a large pizza and hot wings for the table. The restaurant was only partially full, most of the diners were families and groups of teenagers.

"So Helga, how's wedding planning with Olga?" Phoebe asked.

"Ugh, it's been a pain, but at least she's having fun," Helga shook her head with a smile, "And, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm having fun with her too."

"That's wonderful. I always imagined planning a wedding to be a cumbersome task, but I'm glad you too are finding it enjoyable instead," Phoebe said cheerfully.

Gerald glanced at me with a smirk, "You better be careful man. If Helga starts enjoying herself too much, you might get roped into a wedding too."

I waved him off dismissively but Phoebe pursed her lips in annoyance.

"What makes you think Helga would do that?" She asked tightly, "Women don't force men into marrying them. Usually, it's a unanimous decision."

"I was only joking babe," Gerald smiled but he looked away from her, "you don't have to take everything I say so seriously."

"You should be more careful of your word choice babe. You might make them feel uncomfortable."

"I'd say they're succeeding so far," Helga mumbled so only I could hear.

I squeezed her hand under the table and quickly changed the subject, "Anyone else nervous about final week coming up soon? I got two actual exams and two term papers to look forward to."

"Ugh, I feel you man," Gerald groaned, "all of my finals are term papers. Six pages each. That doesn't even include the cited sources page,"

Helga chuckled, "bet you wish this was like those stupid high school movies huh? Like the part when the teachers fudge the jocks' grades so they can stay on the team,"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Phoebe giggled, "The privileges they give athletes these days is ridiculous."

This time, it was Gerald who looked at Phoebe in mild annoyance, "Wow babe, you really have a problem with the basketball team, don't you?"

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Hey Pheebs, you wanna head to the ladies' room with me before our food comes?" Helga jumped in quickly.

Phoebe barely had time to answer before Helga grabbed her and pulled her out of the booth. Gerald's shoulders visibly relaxed as soon as his girlfriend was out of sight. I scratched the back of my head feeling awkward.

"Hey um," I started carefully, "is everything alright between you and Phoebe?"

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well you two were pretty snippy with each other just now," I laughed a little, "trust me, Helga and I used to fight all the time remember? I think I know what it's like."

A stubborn look started to dawn on his face, "I told you we're not fighting. Phoebe and I don't fight."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I could understand his stubbornness. Not that long ago, I used to believe that the perfect relationship meant that there was no fighting. Every time Helga and I so much as got into an argument I thought it was the end of us for good. And I can only imagine how much worse it must feel for Gerald considering that he and Phoebe practically did have a perfect relationship up to this point.

"Look, it's okay if you are," I said gently, "You two just have to sit down and talk things out. Be completely honest with how you're feeling."

Gerald scoffed and tore into a roll of bread, "Like that worked so well for you and Helga. Didn't you used to complain about how much it got on your nerves the way she repressed everything and lashed out later?"

"And don't you remember how I used to not tell her when I was annoyed or upset and ended up lashing out at her too?" I asked pointedly, "I'm not trying to get into your business, but the worst thing you guys can do is pretend you guys aren't having problems."

Gerald's stubborn look faded a little and at for a minute, I thought he was going to admit the truth. But then the waitress returned to the table with our food and he immediately dawns his carefree smile and grabbed a slice off of the serving before she had even finished setting it down. He then proceeded to shove half of it in his mouth despite it still being piping hot.

"Ow! Ow!" Gerald dropped the slice on his plate and rapidly started fanning his tongue.

"Well, that's gross," Helga commented as she and Phoebe returned, "Why don't you show us your tonsils next, Geraldo?"

"Sure, I'll get my mom to ship them to you," Gerald mumbled with his tongue still hanging out.

"Guys, we're having fun today, remember?" I chastised them both lightly and gave Helga's knee a brief squeeze, "behave."

Helga and Gerald exchanged a look and they both stuck their tongues out at me earning a small giggle from Phoebe. At the sound of her laugh, Gerald's face brightened up a little and he flashed her a smile. The tension around the table lessened as we all began to eat our food. We caught up and despite all of us quickly transforming into busy adults, it felt like old times again. As a matter of fact, it felt like such old times that the inevitable fight broke out between me and Helga.

"Are you seriously not going to let me have the last hot wing, Helga?" I griped, "you've already had a lot."

Helga immediately narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I want that last hot wing and you've had enough!"

"Are you calling me greedy!?"

I blinked in shock and realized what I said was kinda mean. Helga looked angry but looked genuinely hurt as well. I opened my mouth to apologize and refrain my words but Gerald cut me off before I could.

"He didn't say anything like that and you know it," He said.

Helga shot him an annoyed look but it was Phoebe who spoke, "While I agree that's not what Arnold meant, surely he could see what his words might have implied."

"All his words implied was that he wanted the last hot wing." Gerald argued, "Why can't Helga just let him have it?"

"Maybe she missed lunch. Arnold should be more considerate of her needs."

"Why is it always the guy's job to consider the girl's needs? This is the 21st century, aren't they supposed to be considered equals? Arnold has just as much right to that wing as she does."

"That's not the point at all, Gerald!"

"Then what is the point, Phoebe?"

Helga and I exchanged a confused look as our best friends continued to argue over our argument. So much for the old days. Didn't Gerald and Phoebe use to try and prevent us from fighting? Helga leaned closer to be heard over their fighting.

"You can have the wing if you want," she gave me an apologetic smile, "I was being a little greedy. I just really like hot wings."

"Are you sure?" I gave her a worried look, "You didn't really miss lunch, did you? Did I not drop it off early enough?"

"I ate it and it was delicious. Thank you, Arnold," Helga smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh great, did she gouge you into letting her have the wing anyway?" Gerald huffed angrily, "typical. Girlfriends, am I right man?"

My face twisted into a frown, "No, not at all."

"Well I'm glad Arnold chose to be more considerate," Phoebe gave Helga a sympathetic look, "It can be a struggle to get guys to even thing about us, right Helga?"

"No, Arnold thinks about me all the time," Helga looked just as irritated and confused as I was beginning to feel, "Are you guys feeling alright?"

At once, as if a switch when on, Gerald and Phoebe slapped on mask-like smiles.

"We're great."

"Everything is perfectly fine."

Helga and I exchanged another look. This was going to be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday

Gerald POV

My eyes were beginning to blur as I read over my notes for the hundredth time. I hadn't gotten any sleep over the past week. It felt like a small blister was beginning to form under the nail of my pointer finger from using the calculator more than my own phone. But I was doing what was probably going to be the most important thing I would ever do in my college career.

Hosting my very first post- finals, end of semester party/end of year party.

It was the biggest party on campus and somehow I was chosen to host it. The pressure was insane. If the party was lame, I could become a social pariah. If the party was awesome, I would be the coolest guy in town. But in all truth, it wasn't the potential social status that was important to me. As lame as this sounded, this party was the biggest project I had ever been put in charge of. Sure I did some smaller things when I was a kid like helping out in a flower shop or helping my sister sell candy, but this was the big leagues. I had to book the venue (someone's HUGE house), get it cleaned, provide the refreshments, the _other_ refreshments, entertainment, atmosphere-

"Ugh!" I clutched at my hair and leaned back in my seat, "why is this so freaking stressful? It's just a dumb party!"

But it wasn't just a dumb party to everyone else counting on me. Were Mickey and Marcus counting on me failing or did they really think I could do this? I sighed and reached for my phone. I could use some encouragement right about now. The phone rang and I could feel myself getting antsy.

" _Konnichi wa_ ,"

I smiled at the sound of her sweet voice, "hey Phoebe, it's me-"

" _sorry I can't come to the phone right now, I've been preoccupied with final exams. But if you leave your name and a brief message-"_

I hung up before the machine could finish. It had been like this for the past month and a half. I've barely spoken to my own girlfriend because of finals. Deep down I knew that I shouldn't be mad, but that didn't stop me from feeling that way. Studying and her grades were important to her and I respected that, but she couldn't take five minutes out to talk to me? If she was mad at me why wouldn't she just tell me?

"Because girls are a pain," I groaned running a hand over my face, "why don't I remember Phoebe being this difficult when we were in high school?"

I quickly dialed another number before I dwelt on that thought too much. I had to be careful not to mention Phoebe or girlfriends at all around here. The guys were beyond getting on my nerves trying to tell me what to do in my own relationship.

"Hey Gerald," Arnold sounded like he was out of breath, "what's up?"

"I'm dyyyyinnng," I groaned dramatically even as I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Do you think you can come over and suffer with me?"

Arnold chuckled, "I feel you, my friend. Helga pretty much had me locked up in the apartment prepping for finals. Good thing I only have two more to go."

"Mm, mm, mm. Shame that your woman got you on lockdown. Women got to learn how to let a man breathe." _At least he gets to see his woman,_ I thought inwardly.

"I miss sunlight but at least I know I'm not flunking now," Arnold paused and there was a quietly shuffling noise on his end before he continued, "I can't imagine the strict study regiment that Phoebe probably has you on right now."

"She's um... a bit preoccupied," I muttered lamely and sighed. Why bother lying to him? If there was anyone I could talk to about this stuff it was him. "To tell you the truth man, I've barely spoken to my girl in a month. I don't know if she's mad at me or what! She's either giving me the cold shoulder for no reason or she's got her nose stuck so deep in a textbook that can't pick up a cell phone!"

I paused, realizing that I had been just yelling. I took a moment to calm myself down before I spoke again. "But that's Phoebe for you. Anyways, do you want to come over? Play some games maybe?"

"I want to…but I can't," Arnold sighed, "For some reason, I thought taking Shakespeare would be easier than English Lit. so I'm really trying to cram. Besides, aren't you cramming too?"

"Ha ha, actually I'm planning this super huge party," I bragged, "One of the biggest parties of the year. Can I count on seeing you there?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'm not really into college parties."

"Please, please please!" I begged, "Man, you know I wouldn't grovel for anybody. I need you at that party in case I start to lose my cool."

There was a long moment where Arnold was quiet, making me uneasy. If my girlfriend was going to abandon me, my best friend couldn't abandon me too. But then he sighed again and finally answered me.

"Sure. I'll try to make it."

"Yes!" I shouted and punched a triumphant fist in the air. "Thanks, man, you're the best!"

"I _really_ have to get back to studying now. Text me when and where I'll do my best to make it. Later Gerald."

We hung up and I was back to planning alone. The silence in my room was strange and almost foreign. Everyone was studying knowing that a low grade on the finals could result in getting kicked off the team. Of course, I had to get loaded with both on my plate. Yawning, I cracked my neck and looked at my to-do list again. Venue booked- check. Food ordered- check. Equipment ordered- in progress (I still needed to double check the amps and acoustics). Decorations- organized but not put up. Music playlist- draft three. Invitations- still not sent. I stared at the last three items and chewed on my pen, deep in thought. The decorations (ugh it sounded so childish calling it that) were purchased and I knew exactly where I was going to put them, but I haven't had the time to set them up yet. The music was all but set but I had to make sure it was absolutely epic first. I emailed a couple of amateur DJ's to get their opinion but they hadn't got back to me yet. As for the invitations; four hundred plus people. Unsorted and not counting the regulars or the people who were just going to show up anyway. So why did I need to send an invitation to all four hundred? Because Mickey said so and I was the lowest man on the totem pole.

"I don't have time for this," I huffed and plugged in the USB drive with all the invites on it. "Why can't they just use Facebook like normal people?"

I stared at the list wondering if I should go ahead and take care of this or head to the venue to check out the acoustics before class when Steve's door opened and he came rushing out.

"Uggggh! I'm soo laaate." He groaned struggling into his pants, "My stupid alarm didn't go off so now I have to run to my lecture hall."

"Oh wait!" I yanked out his flash drive and capped it. My computer made a warning beep indicating that I didn't eject it correctly but I ignored it. "Do me a huge, huge favor and send out these invites for me? I'll owe you big time."

Steve groaned again but snatched the flash drive out of my hand and tucked it into his pocket. He then flew out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief and allowed myself only a minute to relax before I got up, ready to get back to work.

* * *

Phoebe POV

I flexed my fingers with a tired sigh and re-read over my work. My eyes flicked back and forth between my laptop and my tablet. The laptop displayed my virtual lab while the tablet (with a keyboard attached) held my report ready for printing. A dull steady ache throbbed behind my eyes so I took off my glasses in order to rub them. Days of studying and nights of term paper writing had my brain feeling taunt. Like it was a rubber band stretched to the point of snapping. Hoping to relieve some of the discomfort, I moved my hands to start massaging my temples. When we... weren't fighting, Gerald and I used to have study dates just as often as we had regular dates. At first, it made me self-conscious. I thought he would be bored sitting in my room while I poured over textbooks and notebooks. But it was in those quiet and thoughtful moments that our relationship blossomed.

"Maybe I should call him," I cast a wistful look at my cell phone, "It's felt like ages since we've talked."

When I flipped open the top though, the phone flickered to life for a split second before it went black. Frowning, I pressed a couple of buttons, trying to get it to turn back on. Still nothing. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed my charger and realized that I had forgotten to charge my phone last night.

"How foolish of me," I muttered, plugging it in and waiting for it to turn on, "Gerald could have called a hundred times and I wouldn't have known."

 _Though I've noticed he's made no effort to stop by my dorm,_ My brain whispered treacherously. I shook that thought away quickly though and waited impatiently for my phone's welcome screen to finish. As soon as it did, a notification did alert me to a missed call, but then a calendar alert immediately took priority.

"Oh no!" I yelped, jumping up, "I have to turn in two of my finals now!"

I forgot about the missed call completely and hurriedly sent my typed lab to the printer. While the machine whirred to life, I practically ran around my room exchanging my sweats and hole ridden sweater for a more presentable sweater dress. As soon as my biology final finished printing, I put it inside its protective cover, grabbed my other final paper (also in its protective cover), and ran out the door.

There seemed to be two types of co-eds today; those who raced to class to either take or turn in their finals, and those who dragged themselves back to their respective dorms. The racers looked haggard and frightened as if they were being pursued by demons from hell. The draggers looked forlorn and exhausted as if they had already given up their souls and were ready to fall into an endless void. Myself, I hoped I looked like neither. I shouldn't have a reason to worry. I studied hard, like always, and I was fairly confident of my academic capabilities. But as I've recently learned, reality doesn't always match expectations. I reached the door to my biology class and took a moment to compose myself before opening the door.

"Professor Arnette?" I called, "I have my final report. I hope I'm not too late."

My professor looked up and her entire expression brightened when she saw me, "Miss Heyerdahl! Come in, come in. I'm so glad you're here."

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her desk with my report in hand. She barely glanced at it though, still smiling at me.

"Miss Heyerdahl, please tell me that you're also here to tell me that you changed your mind about the R.I.S.E program," She smiled at me eagerly.

"Um... no, I haven't," I shifted awkwardly as her smile dissolved into a frown, "while I'm flattered that you would even consider me, but I simply cannot accept."

Professor Arnette shook her head, "You do realize that it's not every day that a freshman is offered this opportunity."

"I understand," I looked away, unable to meet her eyes, "It's just... there are some things in my life that need attention and I can't afford to study abroad right now."

"Well, that's disappointing to say that least," she turned back to the work on her desk, "Let me know if you change your mind, but this offer won't last forever."

"I understand ma'am."

I back out of her classroom and closed the door behind me. I was starting to really feel every hour of my late night study sessions. Of course, I knew that the R.I.S.E program would be a great opportunity. But studying abroad was a big step that I wasn't sure I was ready to take. Traveling to another country not on a vacation, but to work and study with others with like minds or even greater academic achievements was daunting, to say the least. Besides, there were a lot of things here in the U.S I couldn't just leave behind. My parents, my best friend, my... boyfriend.

"Oh, Gerald!" I pulled out my phone, suddenly remembering the missed call. But then another calendar alert reminded me of the second final in my hand before it went dead again. With an exclamation of worry and surprise, I took off again, racing to the building on the other side of the campus.

* * *

Gerald POV

I carefully extracted the dolly from under the speaker and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Above me, Nicholas and Mickey were finishing setting up the other speakers. Everything was going according to plan so far. Steve was still in class taking his final so I haven't been able to text him to see if he sent the invitations out yet, but I couldn't imagine him having trouble with them. I looked around me appraising how the room was coming together. These speakers would provide great surround sound without having to up the bass too much. The string lights, in dark reds, cool blues, and electric greens, would give the place an easy, relaxed, yet vibrating atmosphere. And finally, with the tracks I picked, no one who set foot in this house would be able to resist dancing.

Mickey stepped down from the ladder and looked around the room in the same appraising way I did. I tensed up, waiting for him to scoff or make a joke about how lame everything was going to be. But, to my surprise, he gave a low whistle and nodded.

"I have to say, Gerald, this is coming together pretty nicely," he patted me on the shoulder roughly, "Marcus thought it'd be too much for a fresher, but I knew you could handle it."

"Thanks, man," I smiled in relief, "I actually fun doing this. It's a lot of work but it feels good ya know?"

"Sure... whatever..."

"Oh crap, is it two-fifteen already!?" Nicholas exclaimed from his position on the ladder and promptly jumped down, panic was written all over his face. "Gerald! We got our Civics final in thirty, freakin' minutes man!"

I swore and felt the blood drain from my face. I had made time to study, but I can't say I was totally confident. I rushed out of the house with Nicholas and we both hurried to his car, speeding out of the driveway and to campus. Several of our classmates rushed to the classroom at the same time we did. It seemed like a lot of us lost track of time, but I doubted it was for the same reason I did. Professor Jeffries gave us an annoyed look as we rushed in, but didn't say anything. I slid into my seat with a few minutes to spare so I took the time to catch my breath and laid my head on the desk. What I could really use right now was some calming encouragement from my girlfriend. We had a couple of study dates sure, but it wasn't the same as actually spending time with her. But hey, it couldn't be helped, she was busy, I was busy. We were just... too busy.

"That's it," I declared, whipping out my phone, "I'm not going another minute without speaking to my baby."

But my phone was only able to ring twice before the professor called for all phones and electronics to be shut off. I was only able to risk one more ring before I reluctantly had to shut it off. Professor Jeffries slid the exam onto my desk and on his say so, me and everyone in the class flipped ours over. The first question already had my head spinning. Why didn't I study more?

* * *

Phoebe POV

Why didn't Gerald call me? I stared at my phone, checking for missed calls or at least a text message. I called him twice but the phone automatically went to voicemail. I gave up with a sigh. He must have it off and was taking his finals for one of his classes. I really hoped we studied enough together.

"Pheeeeeebs," Helga whined beside me, "is this right?"

She handed me her practice sheet for her chemistry final. I shook myself from my glum state and looked it over. We were currently residing in her living room where I was helping her study for her chemistry final. The hour was getting late, nearly six o'clock in the afternoon, but studying with her allowed me to study as well without being cramped up in my room or the library.

"Your moles are off here, and here," I told her, gesturing to the paper with my pen, "you need to watch your constants too."

"Ugh," Helga groaned and flopped back on the couch, "why did I think chemistry would be cool? It's just another math class."

I giggled, "Media has depicted chemistry classes as school sanctioned playground with lab equipment and chemicals."

"I deal with more chemicals in the coffee shop than in class."

"Perhaps Fall semester you would be interested in taking Biological Chemistry Laboratory."

"Pfft, yeah. Right after I take Quantum Physics 101."

"302."

"You know what I mean, Pheebs."

A timer in the kitchen went off just then and Helga jumped off the couch to head into the kitchen. My stomach growled as the scent of coffee and blueberries wafted from the oven, filling the apartment.

"You're becoming quite the cook, Helga," I noted with a smile, "Arnold must be very pleased."

Helga blushed and waved the compliment away, "I work at a coffee shop that boasts freshly made goods remember? Besides, you know how Miriam used to be. It was either learn to cook or get fat off of fast food all the time. Now let's get back to studying while these babies cool off."

I sighed and cast one more wistful glance at the muffins before turning back to my notes. "It feels like all I do now is study."

"College life, am I right?" Helga returned to the couch and picked up her worksheet and textbook again. "So how's Geraldo?"

"P-pardon?" Her question caught me off guard for some reason. Maybe because I've been trying not to think of him too much?

"You're boyfriend, doi," Helga was careful to keep her eyes on her notes so I couldn't read her expression, "You haven't mentioned him for a while and I'm just wondering how he was doing."

I opened my mouth to lie, brush everything aside and tell her things were going great. We hadn't seen each other only because we were busy with finals, not because we were still at awkward odds with each other. But Helga was my best friend. If anything, she was the one I could trust with the truth.

"Things are... strained between us," I said carefully, "While we are both incredibly busy with finals this semester, it's almost as if we're afraid to spend time with each other. Neither of us seems to be able to avoid arguing with each other lately."

"Then don't avoid it."

I looked at Helga in surprise, sure that this had to be her idea of a crude joke. But her expression was completely serious. She noticed me staring at her and rose an eyebrow.

"I mean it, Pheebs," she reiterated, "Don't avoid him just to avoid arguing with him. You guys are in a relationship. Arguing comes part of the package. Just like making up is."

"You don't always make up after an argument," I mumbled dejectedly.

"Pheebs!" Helga bumped her shoulder against mine rather roughly, "This is Gerald you're talking about! You've been in love with him since p.s 118. If there's any relationship worth fighting for is yours. You know the guy loves you."

I smiled, feeling more at ease at her words of comfort. I had to remember that Gerald loved me. That we had been together these many years, why wouldn't we be together for a few years more? I took out my phone and looked at the screen. Still, no messages or calls from Gerald but that didn't mean I couldn't make initial contact.

 **I love you. Please call me. I'd like to speak with you.** I typed out the message and pressed send. My hope was that I would be able to mend fences with Gerald and we could get our relationship back.

* * *

Gerald POV

The civics final had me so fried afterward that I immediately headed back to my room to crash. I didn't remember finals being so brutal last semester. Oh, that's right, Phoebe and I were just starting to get awkward back then. Things were more distant between us than ever. As soon as I reached my room, I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. My bones felt like they were made of lead and my head was beginning to pound. I knew I should probably turn my phone on now, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take any shrill ringing right now.

"I'll turn it on in a few minutes," I yawned and pulled a pillow over my eyes, "Just... a quick cat nap."

* * *

Phoebe POV

I opened the door to my single and kicked off my shoes. It was late, ten minutes before eleven. The dorms closed at eleven sharp so I was lucky that Helga was a fast driver. Sighing, I put down my bags and started to change into my pajamas. I don't know what made me do it, but I ended up staying at Helga and Arnold's place as long as I could. Once studying got tedious, we enjoyed a meal cooked by Arnold. Afterwards, we just spent the rest of the afternoon talking. And well into the evening. It wasn't until Helga failed to quite stifle a yawn that I had to admit I was overstaying my welcome.

My books landed on my desk with a clatter and the sound seemed to echo in the still quiet of my room. I also refused to look at my phone, already knowing that it was lacking a notification of a missed call or text. All day and not one word from him. I rubbed my face and realized they were damp with tears. I knew why I stayed at Helga's for so long. The emptiness and loneliness of my empty, one room dorm was starting to get to me.

"Why didn't I get a roommate when I the chance?" I groaned and fell onto my bed.

Was college life supposed to be this lonely? I had always heard that it was about making connections, having new experiences and enjoying life. Not studying all day and night, not trusting my own boyfriend, and drifting away from my friends.

"Is this my fault?" I stared up at my ceiling, "have I been so focused on my academic life that I neglected my social and romantic life? Is it... worth it?"

My mind instantly went to the R.I.S.E program but I shook it away. Going to Germany would probably just expand the gap between myself and Gerald. We could barely keep contact with each other now, how could we overseas?

* * *

Friday

Gerald POV

The music made the house pulse like a heartbeat and the lights flashed overhead. Everyone was having a great time, dancing, drinking, and socializing. Everyone except for me. I found out of the hard way that hosting a party doesn't stop when the party starts. Food had to be refilled, the property had to remain _un_ damaged when this party was over, and guess who had to keep an eye on everything. I was everywhere and the party flowed smoothly.

"Hey Gerald," Marcus called from across the room, "great job man! This party is slamming!"

"You know it, bro!" I gave him a thumbs up and went to refill the chips.

I was working out more during this party than any other basketball practice. Running around, socializing and keeping the party going. It was exhausting. But it was also gratifying. There was just one thing missing. I forced myself not to think about my phone idly sitting in my pocket. The music might be too loud for me to hear it ring, but vibration would definitely let me know if I had an incoming text or phone call from a cute, petite girlfriend of mine. I didn't want to look at it just to see it blank, but my hand kept drifting into my pocket regardless. I knew parties weren't her thing, I knew finals probably had her zapped, but she could at least show up to support me.

"Gerald! You're the best man!" A random guy yelled.

"Thanks, bro!" I called back mechanically.

How was it that some guy could show me support, but my own girlfriend couldn't?

* * *

Phoebe POV

I stared at my phone, sitting silent and blank on my bed. Ten text messages and two voicemails. It was nine o'clock at night, final exams were well over so there should be no reason why Gerald's phone should still be off. Was he ignoring me? Why? What could I possibly do to upset him? I breathed in deeply and shifted positions on my bed. My stomach growled but I didn't feel like eating. I tried calling Helga earlier to see if she wanted to spend time with me but over an abundance of noise on her end, she declined, stating that Arnold was taking her to some party. She extended an invitation to me, but I declined. Parties weren't my forte, especially without a certain boyfriend of mine. A boyfriend who for some reason refused to answer his cell phone.

Feeling a scream come on, I quickly grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle my outraged cries of frustration and distress.

* * *

Gerald POV

I was mad enough to punch through brick but I had to keep a smile on my face. I feigned interest, nodding occasionally, as Marcus and Mickey recounted another tale of one of their many games. Listening to them, you'd think they won the game by themselves. But I was barely listening to them. One, because I heard this exact story three times already. And two I was too busy looking around at all the couples at the party and feeling envy eat at my insides. Scattered around the party couples kissed, flirted, and snuck off upstairs for privacy. A look or two from other girls was thrown my way but they were systematically ignored. My mind kept going back to Rhonda's old parties. When she wasn't attached to Helga's hip, and when Arnold wasn't attached to mine, Phoebe and I always managed to find each other. The flirting started off small, just a smile and a conversation. But by ninth grade, we were sharing dances and by tenth grade, we were cuddling on the couch.

"Gerald, have you met Cynthia?" Mickey's voice broke into my thoughts. He waved over a tall, busty brunette with short pink hair and an even shorter mini skirt. She smiled at me, waving her fingers.

"She's a music major and goes to Trenton U. the next town over," Mickey continued, "Cyn, Gerald's the one who put all this together. What do you think?"

"It's hot," Cynthia grinned, "this can't be your first party, but I don't remember seeing you before."

"First time hosting, alumni at partying," I replied and saluted her with my solo cup.

"Cool," Cynthia nodded and looked me over, "we should totally get together sometime. I can teach you a thing or two about real partying."

"Yeah, like that'll happen," I mumbled into my cup before taking a swig.

The alcohol burned its way down my throat but it helped to cloud my mind and distract me from how annoyed I was. If my girlfriend was here I wouldn't have to play nice with these dumb bimbos. As strange as it was, I never liked the party girl types. They were too wild for me. If a girl was interested in me, I'd want to know that she was just interested in me and not filling some flirting quota. I just wasn't that type of guy. At least since sixth grade, I hadn't been.

"Excuse me, I think the dip needs refilling," I quickly excused myself and left them.

Once again I reached into my pocket to touch my phone but I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

* * *

Phoebe POV

We used to go out all the time, Gerald and me. I was never a socialite but with Gerald, I always felt my inhibitions fade away. So why was I sitting all alone in my room feeling like the floor was opening up beneath me? I supposed I could have found a party to attend or maybe I could call Helga back and accept her invitation after all. But no, I didn't want to be a third wheel. And Gerald wouldn't just go out and not tell me right? Right?

* * *

Gerald POV

One fifty-three am. The party was long over. People either left or were crashed one the couches or the floor. I probably should have been concerned with the cleanup or figure out how to get the other people out, but only one thing was on my mind.

She had abandoned me. Phoebe, my girlfriend of almost ten years, completely ignored my invite and ditched me. All I wanted was for her to support me. To see that I could be successful at something. But I guess something like this just wasn't important to her. I guess I wasn't important to her.

* * *

Saturday

Phoebe POV

Eleven twenty-three am. I don't think I slept at all last night. By midnight I had enough of feeling sorry for myself and went online to get my mind off of things. For some reason, my mouse went to the university's unofficial social media site. Apparently, Gerald hadn't answered any of my text messages or phone calls because he was enjoying his life without me. He planned a party and didn't even bother to invite me. From the pictures, it seemed like he was having too much fun to waste a moment's thought on me.

Fresh tears spilled over my cheeks which I quickly wiped away on my bedspread. When I called Helga last night in a fit of despair she seemed shocked that I hadn't even been informed. She assumed I had declined by choice, not by lack of knowledge. It was beyond embarrassing to inform my best friend that I hadn't even known my own boyfriend was throwing a party. No wonder why he didn't answer any of my phone calls or text. Perhaps he just didn't want me to know. There had to be kinder ways to end a relationship.

"Phoebe!" A barrage of banging at my door accompanied my name, "Phoebe you in there I gotta talk to you. Now!"

"G-Gerald!?" I exclaimed in surprise which quickly turned into anger. I strode over to the door and yanked it open. My so called boyfriend stood on the other side in clothes that he looked like he slept in and bloodshot eyes. The sight of his rumpled clothing brought to mind scenarios that made my blood boil. "Go away!"

I tried slamming the door shut but his larger physic prevented me so.

"Stop shutting me out dammit!" Gerald exclaimed, "And quit yelling, my head is killing me."

"Your headache is none of my concern," I said tightly, fresh tears pouring down my eyes, "Now get out. I hope you found a new college girlfriend at your stupid little party."

My words seemed to rattle Gerald. His eyes grew wide and he stopped trying to fight to keep the door open. We both stood there staring at each other.

"Is that what this was about?" He asked, "You're pissed because I threw a party? You want me to apologize for not doing college the way you want me to do it?"

"I want you to apologize for wasting my time," I stared at him.

His expression immediately darkened, "So, now I'm a waste of your time? Is that why you've been ignoring me and why you didn't show up last night?"

"I would hate to crash your little party uninvited," I spat. I could see it now. The reason why he didn't invite me was that he thought I would embarrass him. He didn't want to be seen with a ball and chain all night.

"Unin- what are you talking about!?" He exploded, "Of course I invited you! I guess you thought it wasn't worth your time to show. I'm just a waste of your precious time remember?"

My anger reached its limit and something in me exploded, "I gave up Germany for you!" I hit him hard in the shoulder, causing him to fall back, "It could have been the biggest opportunity of my life and I turned it down for you!"

I hit him again he fell back into the hallway, a stunned expression on his face. Breathing heavily, I waited for his response, waiting for him to say anything. But then Gerald's mouth shut like a trap and he looked away. Then he said the last thing I was expecting him to say.

"Well then maybe you should go," He said before turning away and leaving quickly down the hall.

I felt the breath leave my body and I slouched onto the floor.

* * *

Gerald POV

I felt like I couldn't breathe and my hangover made my head fill like it was full of sawdust. I practically ran back to my dorm, unsure what I felt more of. Anger, sadness, despair, more anger. I didn't know my heart could hurt so much. I didn't know I could choke so hard on my own anger. She said it herself, Phoebe thought my party was stupid. All of those hard hours of work I put in was for nothing. She ignored me because I wasn't worth her time and she even tried to lie about me not inviting her.

I slammed the door to my dorm and slouched onto the ground. Who was I kidding? She said it herself. I didn't know what was in Germany exactly, but she said it could have been the greatest opportunity of her life and she gave it up for me. Phoebe's greatest opportunity was going to Germany while mine was throwing a stupid party.

But so what? She wants my support or I'm a douche bag, I want her support and I'm dragging her down? It was so messed up I couldn't put it into words. Our relationship was so messed up I wasn't sure if it was even worth saving. I shifted and felt something pressing against my hip. My phone stared up at me as blank as it was last night. She didn't even bother to talk to me last night. I touched the home button to prove it but nothing came on. My stomach dropped like a stone. I pressed the power button and it came to life for a split second showing a low battery warning before it went dead again.

"Oh no," I groaned and rushed into my room. My hands shook as I plugged the phone up and waited for it to come to life. The home screen remained blank for a few minutes before the notifications popped up. Ten text messages and two missed calls. All from Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"Steve!" I jumped up and went into his room. He was still asleep, a girl I've never seen before nestled beside him. "Steve man, get up! Where's the USB I gave you?"

He woke up slowly with a groan and I had to repeat myself twice before he pointed to his pants on the floor. I dug through the pockets and got it out. There were some anxious moments as I waited for my laptop to wake up and for it to recognize the USB. I know Steve must have sent out the invites because several people from the list attended last night. They wouldn't know where it was if they hadn't gotten it. But when I clicked on the folder all the color drained from my face. A notification told me that the folder had been corrupted. Instead of four hundred plus people, the folder only held just a little over three hundred invites. With my phone dead and my USB corrupted, there's no way Phoebe could have known about the party.

"She could have talked to me," I whispered heavily, "Besides, I'm just a waste of her time."


	22. Chapter 22

Helga POV

The air was warm and smelled like fresh moss. The Packard bounced a little along the uneven dirt road but the effect was more lulling than jarring. I was only pretending to be asleep though. Secretly, I was watching Arnold out of the corner of my eye, from under my eyelashes. Ever since he brought up this trip, he had been acting weird. Secretive weird. Like he was planning something on this little camping trip. Even though I was the crowned prankster of this relationship, I couldn't take it for granted that some of my prankster ways might have rubbed off on my boyfriend. But Arnold didn't act like he was planning anything nefarious. In fact, he had been acting really sweet. Weird sweet. Humming under his breath, like he was doing now, and smiling when he thought no one was looking. Maybe it was just the relief of surviving the first year of college. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this little camping trip than he was letting on.

"Hey," Arnold reached over and starting caressing my knee, "wake up, we're almost there."

I took my time, sighing and stretching as if I actually had been asleep. Glancing out the window, I saw him pulling into a parking lot. It was mostly empty with only two other cars, an unoccupied information booth, and a restroom/changing station. Arnold pulled into one of the available spots and cut the engine off. He then turned to me with an excited grin.

"This is going to be so awesome! You're going to love this!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and got out of the car to stretch. It took three hours for us to drive here and my joints were rusty. At Arnold's suggestion, I wore hiking boots, shorts, and a tank top. While it had been pretty chilly when we left, it had warmed up significantly during the drive. I stretched out my limbs while Arnold unpacked our things from the back of the car.

"So remind me why we didn't rent an RV for this trip?" I asked.

"Because we're poor college kids," He laughed, "besides, living out of our backpacks will be fun, you'll see. My parents and I did this all the time in San Lorenzo. And we survived with less."

"Barely," I reminded him but couldn't help smiling at the memory.

Arnold chuckled and tossed me a granola bar, pulled out one for himself, and made sure our packs were tight. Each pack had been carefully packed for our extended weekend trip. One pack held the tenting equipment, cooking tools, first aid kit, and emergency flares. The other pack held clothes, blankets, food, fresh water, and battery powered lanterns. Both packs had sleeping bags tied on top. I grunted a little as Arnold helped load one of the packs onto my shoulders and adjusted the straps. The extra weight wasn't unbearable though.

"So how far are we walking anyway?" I asked just in case.

"Only a couple of miles. We just need to make camp near a water source and we can do whatever we want afterward."

"Couple of miles. I guess I can handle that."

I gave him my practiced, confident smile, but I was really just bluffing. I had been a bit... slacking in my work outs lately due to me being constantly busy. But since this was something Arnold wanted to do, I guess I could risk pulling a hamstring or two for him. He needed this. I wasn't completely unaware of the fact that he was slowly becoming tired of his job and the droll of college life. He was persistently pushing through it though. After work, he could come home dragging his feet, sometimes with arts and crafts bits sticking to him from Children's Day at the museum. He was Indiana Jones stuck working as a museum guide and a college student. He was meant to be out in the world exploring, not stuck in working class suburbia. Arnold always came home with a smile though, only hinting at his restlessness and making the best of everything. Was it any wonder I loved this man?

At first, we were quiet as we started walking along the marked trail. The trees above us created a patchwork of light and shadows. Bugs and birds chirped in the air but other than that the woods were quiet. Our silence was one of absolute comfort with each other and with this open yet secluded place we were walking in. My calves hummed as unused muscles began working again. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle though. Especially with the way Arnold kept glancing at me with that goofy smile on his face. I took a couple of quick steps to walk alongside him and put my hand in his. Arnold's goofy grin stretched even wider as he laced his fingers with mine. The rough callouses of his palms brushed against mine. We started talking then, about nothing in particular. My job, his job, classes. It felt good. Comfortable and easy.

"The ground's going to get a little uneven now," Arnold tightened his grip on my hand and led me a little off the trail, "watch your step, sweetie."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at the pet name and he helped me maneuver onto higher ground. His grip remained tight on my hand and I squeezed him in thanks.

"So um..." I started a bit awkwardly, "Has Gerald told you what happened between him and Phoebe yet?"

Arnold took a moment before he answered, "Yeah he told me. It sucks but there's nothing we can do about it."

I stopped walking out of pure shock, my hand falling out of his, and he turned to look at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated shaking my head, "I should be asking you that. You were supposed to say, 'I'm sure everything will work out' or 'All they need to do is talk things out'. This is your best friend's relationship remember?"

Arnold rolled his eyes and took my hand again, giving me a tug to keep walking, "I don't know what to say okay? I told him a few time that he needs to talk to her but he won't listen. Does Phoebe listen to you?"

"Well... sorta," I admitted with a sigh, "I barely managed to convince her not to completely call it quits so technically they're not broken up yet."

"Technically," Arnold scoffed, "I talked to Gerald on the phone for three hours a day a go and he pretty much feels like it's over between them. I couldn't tell if he was hungover or about to cry."

"Same with Phoebe. They're like in limbo. They aren't broken up but they aren't exactly happy either."

"Which is why I don't think there's anything we can do," Arnold insisted. He gave me a mildly exasperated look, "They need to work things out like we had to. I don't know about Phoebe but Gerald wasn't exactly your biggest advocate when we hit our many rough patches."

I grunted but I had to agree. While Phoebe wasn't as outspoken about it as I could bet Gerald was, she wasn't exactly a fan of mine and Arnold's relationship either sometimes. At first, she rooted for us to work things out, but after the second fight, she had subtly begun to encourage me not to go back to Arnold. Whenever we broke up in middle school, Phoebe would do her best to distract me so I wouldn't go crawling back to Arnold. Back then I thought it was just her way of keeping my pathetic, lonely self-company until Arnold and I inevitably made up again. But in retrospect, maybe it was something different. Maybe she was actually trying to keep me from a couple more years of heartbreak and anxiety.

"I'm not saying that they may not eventually get back together," Arnold continued, "It's just... maybe this is something only they can fix."

"So you're saying that not even Arnold 'the great problem solver' can fix this problem?"

"Nope. Not even me," Arnold lifted my hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, "Now, let's just focus on us this weekend. This is our special camping trip, baby."

I rose an eyebrow, the nagging feeling of suspicion coming back, "And just why is this trip so special? You wouldn't happen to be planning something are you?"

Arnold laughed, his voice more musical than the birds in the trees, "Can't it just be special because we love each other?"

His smile was brighter than the sun. His laugh rang true. The corners of my lips turned up. Yep, he was definitely planning something.

* * *

Just as my back muscles were starting to seize up, Arnold finally announced that we had reached our destination. A small, secluded clearing well off the path but surprisingly on level ground. The faint hum of water nearby told me that Arnold had also found our water source for the trip. Leave it to my boyfriend the jungle boy to find this kind of place.

"I have to say, Arnold, this is pretty nice," I looked around appreciatively.

"Just for you, love. "

He shrugged off his pack and helped me out of mine. Without the extra weight, the muscles in my back and shoulders finally loosened. I sighed and began reworking the muscles again. A small moan slipped out as I stretched. The sun felt amazing on my skin. My tank top rode up a little as I raised my arms above my head and bent down to touch my toes. A step sounded behind me as I straightened up and two calloused hands landed on my shoulders and began messaging.

"That feel good?" Arnold's voice was smug as I moaned again.

"Mmhm," I leaned back against his chest as his fingers continued to work their magic, "So... what should we do now?"

"I can set up the tents if you fix lunch," Arnold suggested, "And then we can go for a hike or find the river and go swimming if you want."

"Sounds good to me," I turned to smile at him but saw an unreadable expression in his eyes, and something almost restrained about his smile. "Something on your mind football head?"

"Hmm?" Arnold blinked as if his mind had been far off, "Nothing, it's nothing. I'll go set the tent up. Let me know if you need help."

He then kissed me on the forehead and moved over to our equipment. I watched him, confused, concerned, and again, suspicious. What in the world was football head planning? It was beginning to drive me crazy. Nice was one thing, romantic was another. This was grade school, day dreaming, head in the clouds Arnold. Which meant that he was planning something and trying to hide it. And hiding it badly. I laughed under my breath and began to unpack some food and fire kit.

"Hmph, amateur," I scoffed but I was smiling, "In my day, you never even knew when I was planning something. And yet I'm already on to you, my love. Now I just have to figure out what it is."

As I tried to figure out this portable stove thing Arnold bought, I ran over several options in my head. It was months away from either of our birthdays. Nor was it April Fool's Day. Was it some kind of anniversary of ours? It was possible but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. First date? First kiss? First I love you? It could be any of those I suppose.

"Hmm. That's weird. I'm usually obsessive about those kinds of details," I mused out loud, "I think I'm losing my touch."

The portable stove finally warmed up and was heating some foiled wrapped sandwiches I made for the trip. The heat was started to make my neck hot again so I swept my ponytail up to sit on top of my head.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Arnold called behind me.

I giggled and turned my head to thank him, but my jaw immediately fell open. Arnold had ditched the shirt, displaying the full range of his pecs, abs, and biceps as he continued setting up the tent. I openly ogled him, practically drooling. The muscles of his back flexed as he stretched up to secure the top of the dome. Once it was done, he took a step back to admire his work and glanced over to notice me watching him. The old Arnold I knew would have blushed and hurried to cover himself. But this Arnold—he gave me a smirk that sent a jolt straight to my loins and his eyes sparkled with a challenge.

"Like what you see?"

I swallowed. Did the air suddenly get hotter? But Helga G. Pataki was not one to bested or shy away from a challenge. I smirked right back at him and settled into my sexiest pose.

"I don't know. Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you?"

Arnold's eyes darkened at the same time his cheeks reddened. But the challenge never left his eyes as he started sauntering over to me. The breath stuttered in my chest but I kept my relaxed pose on the ground. But when he reached me Arnold dropped to his hands and knees and began crowding me, forcing me to fall back until I was practically laying down and he was hovering over me.

"Is this close enough?" His laugh was breathy as our noses brushed.

I sputtered, my cool façade shattered. So close and so beautiful. The golden sunlight streamed through the trees reflecting the highlights in his own hair of gold. The smoldering forest green of his eyes contrasted against the faded tan of his skin. And the warm musk of his sweat complimented the sweet scent of the earth around us.

"Golden sun and gold Adonis. Thine eyes the green of the trees. My love so divine, thy nature pure and strong," I whispered, almost in reverence.

If it was possible, Arnold's eyes became even darker and his mouth crashed down onto mine. I moaned, not even bothering to restrain the sound, and palmed his bare chest. He growled his appreciation and plunged his tongue into my ready, open mouth. One of his hands shifted down to grab my knee, but that was when the smell of smoke reached my nose.

"Oh shoot!" I rolled out from under Arnold to check on the sandwiches on the stove. Thankfully it was nothing serious, just some melted cheese leaking out and dripping onto the metal grid. I took them off anyway, just to be safe. "You ready for lunch, babe?"

Arnold grunted, "Yeah, sure."

He sat up, pouting but I couldn't think why. It wasn't like we didn't do this before. We play our little games, make out a little, but he always stopped things before they go any further. It's not like now's any different. I handed him one of the sandwiches, now warm and toasty and bit into mine. The cheese was perfectly melted and the croissant had a perfect crust on the outside. It was perfect after the long hike it took to get here. Arnold only picked at his still pouting. I also noticed that he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on. It was more than a little distracting to say the least. I tore my eyes away from his chest to look at his face.

"You're not hungry?" I asked, "I can fix you something else if you want."

"No, this is fine," Arnold finally lost his pout and leaned against me, "You know, we almost completely isolated out here, Helga. No one to bother us, no one to interrupt us. We can spend some real quality time out here."

"So you keep reminding me," I looked at him carefully, "it's almost as if you're planning something."

Arnold immediately looked panicked and shoved half the sandwich into his mouth. He spoke rapidly, like he always did when pretending not to be nervous.

"You know the weather here is nice," He said, spewing crumbs everywhere, "Tropical climates can get really humid which causes a lot of bugs to swarm around. You also have to look out for flash floods, mud holes, but you remember all that right? I still miss it sometimes though. Don't get me wrong, I love being in the states but it's like two different worlds."

I nodded, "You think you might go back someday?"

It was an honest question but Arnold began to choke. I quickly handed him a water bottle which he guzzled down gratefully. It took a moment but he eventually caught his breath.

"If you're done with lunch, do you want to go hiking?" He asked as soon as he had the breath, "We could go swimming in the river."

I rose my eyebrow wordlessly, giving him a pointed look. Did he really think that I wouldn't notice him changing the subject? There was a bit of fear in the back of my mind as to why he would though. Was this the reason behind this trip and the elusiveness? I had too options here. Ignore it and let it eat at me. Or confront the question now and maybe hear something I don't want to hear.

"Come on," Arnold stood up, suddenly peppy and pulled me to my feet, "Let's get going."

"Sure, Arnoldo," I accepted his hand up and brushed the dirt off my shorts. I added as casually as I could, "You didn't answer my question by the way. Is it because you can't decide?"

Arnold was quiet, taking his time to find his shirt and slip it on. Once he was dressed, he took an extra minute to make sure his shoes were tied. I waited with growing impatience. This little stalling game was getting ridiculous.

"I'd be nice to vacation there I guess," He finally admitted, taking my hand again, "But out of country vacations are kind of expensive."

I nodded in agreement but I knew that wasn't all to it. I didn't want to push him if I didn't have to, but I wanted to make sure that he was happy. We started walking again, this time without the weight of our packs. Arnold kept up most of the conversation, reminiscing about the past, movies that he thought I'd be interested in seeing. I listened, loving the sound of his voice, and allowed myself to just enjoy the moment. We followed the sound of water to a small creek bed and followed that to the river. The shade of the trees kept us cool and a rabbit or two crossed our path. It was almost fairy tale like. My love and I, in the gentle serenity of the forest.

"It's weird. This place is noisy, but somehow quiet," I remarked in a hushed voice, "You'd almost think we were the last people on earth here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Arnold tugged me a little closer, "The idea it being just the two of us sounds good to me. We could make a country of two." He leaned down until his lips brushed against my ear, " _Con dos habitantes será el mas pequeño del mundo. Y sin embargo el mas grande de todos los que yo vi."_

Heat bloomed in the pit of my stomach like it did any time Arnold spoke Spanish. His smug smile told me that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So," _Be still my beating heart,_ "what did all that mean?"

"With two inhabitants, the world shall be smaller," Arnold translated, "And nevertheless the biggest one of all I have seen. It's from a song."

"I'll have to get you to sing it to me some time," I smiled sweetly. The thought of Arnold singing to me was the most delicious thing I could think of.

To my excitement Arnold returned my smile and winked, "If you want, maybe I'll sing it to you tonight."

I gripped him hard so I wouldn't swoon right then and there. He was almost too good to be true. This trip seemed almost too good to be true. It was everything my younger, more naïve self had dreamed of when she thought about romance. Hand in hand we walked until the trees opened up and the river stretched before us. The sunlight made the water sparkle and it gurgled as it brushed against the rocks on its shore.

"Arnold, it's so beautiful," I signed, "This is amazing."

Arnold wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I'm glad you like it. South America had places like this all over. Except with flowers you've never seen before. And waterfalls."

The inner peace in my soul was brushed with some anxiety. There was a bit of longing in his voice that worried me. But I tampered it down. It had been his home for five years, he had every right to miss it.

"You know what we should do?" I asked as he started kissing my shoulder, "Go swimming."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," He turned my face towards his, "So I guess it's back to camp to get our swimsuits?"

"No need for that." I winked and moved myself out of his arms. He looked confused when I took off my boots and my socks. But his eyes widened when I slowly lifted up my tank top, revealing my skin inch by inch.

"H-Helga!" Arnold whipped his head left to right before staring at me again. "H-here? Really?"

"Hmm, why not?" I finished lifting my tank top up and over my head, leaving me topless except for my bra. Then I took my time unfastening my shorts, Arnold's gaze darting down to track the movement of my fingers. "I though you said we were almost completely isolated."

"I-I we are, but I didn't think- I mean, if you're comfortable-"

My shorts were down to my ankles and I casually kicked them away. I fingered one of my bra straps, "Well football head? What do you say?"

I expected more him to give me more reasons why we shouldn't skinny dip. But I was mostly teasing him. He had seen me in less, but I figured my underwear would make an adequate bikini. It wasn't excuses or reasoning I got from him though. The goofy grin Arnold gave me was more than a little eager, almost feral and he began ripping off his clothes as fast as he could. I shook myself of out my shocked daze just as he finished taking off his jeans.

"Whoa there big boy!" I laughed just as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers, "I was kidding. Your boxers are plenty."

Arnold's brow furrowed as he looked up at me and he frowned, "What? But I thought-"

"We're refraining from _that_ remember?" I backed into the river, giving a small shriek at its coldness, "You're idea, not mine Arnoldo."

Arnold shook his head, still frowning, "You're a tease you know that?"

I just laughed and submerged myself into the water, letting my body adjust to the temperature and the current. Thankfully the river was flowing gently here, but I still knew that I had to be careful of any faster under currents. When I popped back up, Arnold was still pouting and folding his clothes neatly. He lingered on his pants. I couldn't quite tell but it looked like he was fumbling for something in his pocket. Probably his cell phone or something.

"You coming in or what?" I called, "Stop playing with whatever that is and get in here!"

Arnold jumped and looked almost guilty. He quickly threw his pants down and hurried over to join me in the river. He splashed his way in and dived, disappearing for a bit before emerging next to me. Together we floated on our back, letting the gentle, slow moving river carry us for a bit. His fingers lightly laced with mine.

"If I were to go back to San Lorenzo," Arnold said quietly, "What would you do?"

"Wha-" Water filled my mouth and nose as I faltered in the water and failed to upright myself. Arnold called my name in a panic and his strong arms eased me into a standing position. As soon as I came up and could see again, I hit him on his stupid strong shoulder. Fury burned my very soul. Was that the reason for this stupid trip? For him to sweet talk me, sweep me off my feet to make it easier for him to break the news that he was leaving!? Did he learn nothing from last year!?

"Arnold, you jackass!" I screeched, "Is that what this trip was for? Give me the best time of my life before you ditch me again?"

Arnold's eyes were wide in panic and he quickly shook his head, "Helga, I can't believe you really think that. I'm not leaving, I swear!"

"Arnold please, don't lie," I did my best to reign in my outrage. No need for me to repeat last year too. "If you're planning on going back to South America just tell me. We're adults and- and I thought that something serious is going on between us."

"Helga, look at me," Arnold took me by the shoulders and shook me a little, "My reasons for this trip has nothing to do with me going anywhere. And if I was, I would talk to you first. You should realize by now that I take our relationship _very_ seriously."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Relief and embarrassment flooded my body. I jumped to the wrong conclusion but at least I didn't blow up. Total improvement if I do say so myself.

"I'm sorry," I kissed his lips sweetly, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you'd never just leave me, but if you did choose to go back, know that I would understand."

"I'm glad you would," Arnold gave me a loving smile and caressed my cheek. "But I hope you know by the end of this trip how... serious I feel about this relationship."

I felt confused for a moment feeling like there was a deeper meaning behind his words but unable to interpret them. But then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Isolated yet romantic location. The emphasis on us spending alone time together. Him fumbling with his pants. Was Arnold... planning to propose? He couldn't be. He just couldn't be. We were too young weren't we? And we both worked and we were still in school and- Wait. Why the heck was I rationalizing against it!? This should have been my dream, my fantasy! The thought of the man I loved since I was a child proposing to me should have been enough to send me into a delirious tizzy. So why did I want to sink into the water and not come up for a few days?

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked and suddenly realized that Arnold was staring at me. He lifted his hand to cup my cheek and I let myself relax into it. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"And I thought I was the day dreamer," He chuckled and kissed my nose, "Come on, let's have some fun."

He pushed away from me, and splashed me with his foot. The cold water snapped me completely out of my daze and I laughed, splashing him back. To hell with panicking about what was probably wishful thinking on my part. I was going to enjoy being with the man I loved now. We splashed back and forth in the water, diving to mute the world above us, and floated on our backs some more. When our limbs grew tired we sat on the rocks to dry out and talk some more. I never answered Arnold's hypothetical question about him going back to San Lorenzo. If he decided to go he'd let me know well in advance. I'd make my decision then and only then. The old Helga worried, I lived.

Once we were dry, we called it a day and arrived back at camp just as it was beginning to grow dark. Arnold started a real fire using kindling and matches while I fixed a dinner of campfire stew and shish kabobs. We ate outside, our conversations becoming more quiet as the woods became more alive around us. After we had eaten Arnold extinguished the fire and I headed towards the tent, ready to call it a night too.

"Where are you going?" Arnold asked.

"Sleep," I yawned, "It's dark and it's pretty late."

"But you'll miss the best part of the trip."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Smiling, Arnold stood up from his placed near the extinguished fire and went into the tent ahead of me. He emerged with a large, thick quilt under his arm, proceeded to spread it on a clear grassy area and sat down on it.

"Stargazing," He patted a spot next to him, "care to join me, my love?"

My love. I sighed lovingly and obeyed him. The quilt was thick enough that I barely felt the hard ground underneath us. Arnold laid down and I followed suit, letting a gasp as soon as I looked up. It was as if they sky had exploded into millions of shining diamonds. I had almost forgotten what they looked like. The last time I was star gazed with Arnold was years and years ago in the jungle. It had been our only moment of peace in the chaos. This was a thousand times better.

"Helga," Arnold broke the silence with a whisper, "I haven't been completely honest with you. About why I brought you here."

My breath caught in my throat and I was suddenly afraid to look at him. Was this it?

"W-why did you bring me here, Arnold?"

He rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow to look down at me. I took a chance, met his gaze, and my loins caught fire again. Arnold's eyes were dark as he stared down at me with unbridled passion, love, and lust. His hand went to my caress my thigh. I was both glad and annoyed at myself for switching to a dress after our little swim. But I could hardly think about my style choices with his fingers moving dangerously high to a, _ahem,_ very sensitive area.

"I brought you here," Arnold's lips curved into a smirk, "so I can make love to you under the stars."

The breath left my body and I melted right then and there. I bit my lip to hold in my desperate mewl of need and desire. He had barely touched me and I was already ready to fall apart. What was this man doing to me?

"Yes," I whispered and brought his lips down to mine, not willing to waste another second.

He said something that sounded like "I love you" but it was muffled against our hungry lips. But we both knew without having to say it.

* * *

The sun seemed to rise earlier out here. The light hit our tent, the mesh window letting in its soft golden orange hue. I woke up, my head in between Arnold's shoulder and chest. I sighed happily as I felt a sort of delicious tenderness all over my body. Our break had made us insatiable last night. I wasn't sure how we made it to the tent at all. I had stayed on the pill even during our abstinence so the only break we took was to catch out breathes before we went at it again. Giddy couldn't even begin to describe how I felt at that moment.

I slipped out of Arnold's loose embrace so I could get started with breakfast. First though, I wanted to make myself just a little presentable. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I hunted around for a pair of underwear and slipped on one of Arnold's shirts. Reaching into my toiletry bag, I pulled out a mirror to see what level of mess I looked like.

"Ugh, my hair is all over the place."

I lifted my hand to comb my fingers through it and froze. A small glint caught my eye. A small glint on my left ring finger. I was too afraid to move. Too afraid to breath. But I had to be sure. I lowered my hand to see a small silver ring, the thin band forming a hollow heart in the center.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked behind me.

Arnold crawled forward and kissed my shoulder. He gave me a sleepy grin when I turned to look at him in shock.

"Wh-when did you? Is this-"

"It's a promise ring," Arnold kissed my nose, "It's my promise to you. Helga, I love you and I want you to know, that as long as you're in this relationship, I'm in this relationship."

A promise ring. A promise ring and not an engagement ring. I laughed. And cried. Laughed with happiness and cried with relief.

"Oh Arnold," I threw my arms around his neck, knocking us both down again. I showered his face with kisses before burying my face in his neck and inhaling his warm scent. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

 **A/N- Thank you everyone so much for your continued support. You guys are the absolute best : )**


	23. Chapter 23

Arnold POV

You never realize how complicated life can be until it suddenly becomes uncomplicated. And when it does, it makes you wake up with this big smile on your face, ready to go through your day feeling just a bit lighter. Growing up and entering adult life was hard sometimes, but it made things just that much easier when you at least knew where you were going. I was getting too old to day dream between class lectures and assignments. Maybe it was time to start thinking more ahead and more realistically. Maybe I should start thinking along the lines of a real career. Or there was the option to travel. Everyone said that you should travel before settling down at a job. Logical fallacies of that aside, there was a lot I had to think about.

But there was at least one thing I was sure about, the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. There was still more to figure out like marriage, how we would make a living, and everything else. But it was at least a relief knowing that we would eventually decide that together. The way Helga's eyes shone told me that I made the right decision in buying her that promise ring. We hadn't talked much about our future together so I had been afraid that somewhere along the way her feelings toward me had lessened. Taking Helga on a romantic trip, and giving her a promise ring was my way of "pre-proposing". I knew that we weren't ready to make any plans yet, but at least now I knew that she wouldn't say no when it did come up.

* * *

 _BeepBeepBeep! BeepBeepBeep! BeepBeepBeep!_

The alarm clock beside my bed went off pulling me out of a deep sleep. I hit the snooze button and checked the time. 8:03am. Ugh, time to get up for work. Well, at least it was just work. Now that it was summer, I didn't have to worry about juggling a school schedule too. Still, that didn't mean I wouldn't love to sleep in a little longer. Speaking of which, the warm body next to me shifted with a sleepy groan and snuggled into my side, making it that much harder for me to get up.

"I don't want to go to work yet," Helga mumbled, her eyes still closed, "too sleepy."

I chuckled and gently stroked her hair, "You don't. I'm the one who has to go."

Helga mumbled something incoherent and unconsciously caressed my chest trying to get me to relax again... Ever since we got back from our camping trip we had been sleeping in each other's room almost nightly. Last night Helga had only stopped by to ask my opinion on a piece of writing, and the next thing I knew she had fallen asleep next to me. And right now, there was nothing I wanted more than to burrow down under the covers with her and go back to sleep. But then the alarm started going off again and I had to get up. Helga grunted in annoyance when I gently detangled myself from her arms and slipped out of bed. She yawned and cracked open one eye to look at me.

"Want me to fix you breakfast?" She asked, "You know you love my pancakes."

"As much I would love that, I probably shouldn't. Pancakes make me lazy."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading into the bathroom to grab a shower. Since there is only one bathroom, it was crowded with our various toiletries. Her brush and my comb. My hair gel and her makeup. Her bathrobe and my towels. Our shared blow dryer and her straight iron. It was annoying at first to have such a messy bathroom, but it soon became normal. The shower was no exception. With the two of us, there was twice the number of shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and even shaving creams. But they soon became an afterthought as I stepped in and the warm spray of water helped to wake me up. I scrubbed down quickly with my own body wash but borrowed a bit of Helga's shampoo. The first time it happened, it had been an accident. But I soon grew to love the vanilla citrus scent. When I confessed doing this, Gerald had laughed at me, but jokes on him, my hair had never felt silkier.

My bed was unoccupied by the time I came back to get dressed. I wasn't surprised though. Helga liked to sleep and was easily disturbed by noise. The shower took longer than I thought so I hurriedly put on my museum uniform; black slacks, sneakers, and a button up shirt, and a black vest with the museum's name and logo on it. Thank goodness that I wasn't on the Kids' Tour shift today. It was the most work and the most mess. When I reached the kitchen, the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee made my mouth water. Helga was standing at the stove, still wearing her PJs, and fixing breakfast.

"It's about time you finished your beauty routine," She threw me a smirk over her shoulder, "Hurry up and eat before you end up late for work."

"You are an angel! I told you that you didn't have to do this." I threw my arms around her and kissed her soundly on the neck.

She giggled and batted me away with the spatula, "Yeah, yeah. Now sit down so I can bring it to you."

"Any particular reason why you're being so good to me this morning?"

I knew there wasn't really a reason. If Helga had the time and the mindset she cooked the majority of meals around the house. I just loved to hear her say that she loved me. Sure, most days she said it in her nonchalant, sarcastically Helga way, but her eyes were always warm when she said it, giving just a glimmer into the true passion that she had in her heart. Sure enough, she rolled her eyes at the question as she brought over a plate and a cup of coffee.

"No reason, I might love you or something. Or maybe I'm just a saint." She sat across from me with just a coffee and an orange for herself. "So, what do you have planned for today, my love?"

"Work, meeting with the curator. Nothing exciting. You?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Helga set down her cup and grinned at me, "A meeting with the curator. That sounds pretty exciting to me."

Her eyes were warm again and it made me shift in embarrassment. I sometimes wondered if some part of her still regarded me on some kind of pedestal. Like she was still waiting for me to do something great.

"It's... actually not that exciting," I rubbed the back of my neck, "He's an old colleague of my parents and knows that I'm interested in archeology so he lets me shadow him sometimes. But what he does is just cataloging. The research and discovery are already done by the time it gets to him."

"So, you'd rather be on the discovery side than the curator side," Helga chuckled, "I'm not surprised, you always were my favorite, day dreaming, nerd."

"But a curator makes $50,000 a year," My eyes lingered on her promise ring, "Enough to support a small family."

"Money is insubstantial. Do what makes you happy. Doi." Helga stood up and took her cup to the sink. "Besides, I can take care of us."

"Because you just _love_ working in the service industry. Helga, honey, I know you. And I know it takes all of your restraint not to strangle people on an hourly basis."

"And I do it all for you, my love," Helga batted her eyes dramatically, just teasing me again, but it made me uncomfortable. Not that I was a chauvinist, but I didn't want to be the type of boyfriend who sponged off his girlfriend. I wanted to take care of her, make enough money so that the only thing she had to worry about was getting her writing published.

"You're running late."

I choked and guzzled down the rest of my coffee, patting myself down for my keys and my phone. I spared a quick second to kiss Helga goodbye before I raced out the door. It was Helga's turn for the car today so I walked the half block to the bus stop. I was more than grateful for the nice weather. I grew up knowing how gross buses could get in hot, sticky weather or in cold, germ spreading weather.

After clocking in and locking up my stuff, I headed to my assigned and favorite section; South American history. The museum had just opened, but there were still a couple of patrons wandering around this early. One woman lingered near the case of Incan ceramics.

"Good morning ma'am," I approached her with a smile, "would you like to know more about the ceramics in that case? We have a few new ones and-"

"Just looking." She barely spared me a glance and moved away.

I sighed silently and kept a smile on my face regardless. The display was decided and set by the curator, but he allowed me to help maintain it. When I first started, it was the most exciting part of my week. Helping the curator open crates, watching him handle actual artifacts, helping him taking dictation on the notes included with them. But lately, it had become less and less satisfying. Or exciting. I loved learning but I love doing just as much. This job was beginning to feel like the librarian version of archeology. It was great while I was in school and in need of money. More than great actually because this kind of job was usually offered exclusively to post grads. My original plan was to enjoy this job, save every penny that I could, and then after grad... well I didn't have a real solid plan for what I would do after I graduated college but it would be big. And now, I still didn't know what I wanted to do. Moving about of the boarding house, textbooks, and class fees made it hard to save. Adult life was more expensive than I thought. And there never seemed enough time or energy in the day. Some mornings, after a long day working and a longer night studying (for a class I didn't care about), it was hard to wake up before noon. But I did it. Day after day I did it. My life was good. I was happy. But I couldn't help but think if I was actually going somewhere or just spinning my wheels.

"Um, excuse me," A different woman, toting along a fussy toddler, flagged me down. They stood near the gods and goddesses statuettes case.

I made my way over to them and handed the child a sticker to quiet him down, "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"What in the world is that thing?" She gestured to a square faced, claw footed idol that had an array of heads sprouting from it. "It's hideous."

I chuckled a little. This reaction was pretty typical. South American idols were worlds different from the western world's depiction of their gods and/or goddesses.

"This is one of the Incan gods Viracocha," I explained, "Incan mythology says that he was the creator of all things, even time itself."

The little kid looked impressed but the mom still looked apprehensive.

"These idols are so creepy," She shuddered, "How can you stand working here?"

"Because I love the vast array of cultures assembled here, ma'am," I answered evenly despite her borderline cultural insensitivity. Why was it creepy just because she wasn't used to it?

"Well, I've never liked this section. Come on, Tim, let's check out the old west again," the woman tugged on her son's hand and left.

The radio on Arnold's hip beeped and he pressed the talk button. "Arnold here."

"Good morning, Arnold," Mr. Markson, the curator of the museum, greeted me over the radio, "Do you have a few minutes to drop by my office?"

I took a quick glance around. A few patrons wandered by my section but no one looked too interested to enter. "Sure, I can stop by."

Mr. Markson had been the curator of the museum for decades- since Arnold's father was a teenager. He was in love with knowledge and culture and loved sharing it with others. Fifty years hadn't softened his broad-shouldered physique but it had started to turn his hair white, making the stubble along his strong jaw stand out against his dark skin.

"Come in! Come on!" Mr. Markson was at his desk, and waved me inside as soon as he saw me in the doorway, "And close the door behind you."

Uh-oh. Mr. Markson only closed his door when he wasn't inside. And that was just to protect any sensitive documents or artifacts that might be laying around. If he wanted to talk to me with the door closed, it probably wasn't a good sign.

I licked my dry lips, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Mr. Markson held up his hand, intent on finishing whatever he was writing. Only when he was done did he finally looked up at me, and wheeled himself from behind his desk. He had a million and one stories about how he lost the use of his legs. A venomous sting from when he was exploring deep in the Amazon; stabbed in the back during a bar fight in Bagdad; faulty gear from when he climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro. Regardless of how it happened though, losing the use of his legs didn't temper his blusterous personality.

"Have a seat, Arnold, have a seat," He gestured to the chair behind me, "I wanted to talk to you about your future at this museum."

Again, uh-oh. "Mr. Markson, if this is about me having to cut my hours because of school-"

Mr. Markson immediately waved his hand as if to dismiss my worries, "Disappointing, but nothing you can help. I actually wanted to talk to you about after your schooling is complete. What are your plans?"

I shrugged. It was easier imagining five-year plans before you were in the middle of them. I had gotten so caught up in trying to survive school and pay my bills that I hadn't been able to give much thought to after.

Mr. Markson tsked and shook his head, "Potential is wasted if you are unprepared."

"Yes, sir. I know."

"Which is why I have the perfect opportunity for you." Mr. Markson beamed proudly, "Your dedication has not gone unnoticed. I have a friend over in Millberry whose soon to look for another archivist in his museum. I've spoken to him extensively and the position is yours. Of course, you'll have to graduate first. And that includes graduate school. But every summer you'll intern there. Paid of course."

He stopped, waiting for my reaction but in truth, my brain stopped. This was literally the opportunity of a lifetime. A guaranteed job after graduation. A guaranteed internship- paid- and a job after graduation. Millberry was nearly two states away but once there I afford a bigger apartment, maybe even a house eventually. And I'd get to work with newly discovered artifacts. Maybe not be at the forefront of their discovery, but close enough. Close enough.

I must have taken too long to answer because Mr. Markson's beam dimmed to a look of concern. "Arnold?"

"Th-Thank you, sir," I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered to smile, "This really is a tremendous opportunity."

"Yes, you're very welcome, Arnold. Very welcome." Mr. Markson's smile returned as he wheeled himself back behind his desk. As he took up his pen to start writing again, I took this as a dismissal and got up a leave.

"A surprise really," I heard Mr. Markson say to himself as I left, "I had always pegged him for an explorer."

I quickly closed the door behind me. Being an explorer was a dream for a kid. I was an adult with responsibilities now. I had to be something better. I had to be more mature. And Mr. Markson had just given me the perfect opportunity to be. So why didn't I feel more grateful?

* * *

Helga POV

My day off and I didn't think I'd be spending it in a dress boutique. But Arnold was at work and Phoebe was having a "personal day of quiet meditation". With everything that's going on between her and Gerald, I wanted to be with her more than anything, but I understood that she needed the time and space to think. So that left just me, and two of the three most annoying members of my family in this overpriced over fluffed dress boutique. And in front of me was my sister, wearing the most ridiculous, over fluffed, and definitely overpriced dress that I have ever seen.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Olga twirled in front of my mother and me in a lace and tulle monstrosity.

"You look lovely dear," Miriam crooned but I snorted.

"You look like a head stuck on top of a cloud."

Olga hummed and seemed to consider her reflection in the three, slightly angled mirrors. "Maybe you're right. It is a bit much. And there are so many beautiful choices here. Why stop at number ten?"

Olga signaled for the store attendant to help her try on another dress. The poor woman struggled to get her out of the first layer since my sister was bouncing around so much. I never thought I'd say this, hell, I didn't think it was possible, but I'd never seen Olga happier. She wasn't being overly dramatic, milking things for her audience happy, but genuinely happy.

"Now this is _gorgeous!"_ Olga had shimmied into a mermaid style dress with crystals around the sweetheart neckline. The bottom flared out in yards of tulle but not as dramatically as the last one. Pearls were embedded in the flare.

"Oh!" Miriam clasped her hands together and tears welled up in her eyes, "Honey, that's perfect!"

Olga smiled but looked at me, "Baby sister?"

She was smiling and flushed with excitement. The gown really was beautiful on her, elegant and like a fairy tale. And she looked like a princess ready to be with her prince charming.

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly and felt the sting of tears in my eyes, mirrored in hers. "I'm really happy for you, sis. Peter is a lucky guy."

"No Helga, I'm the lucky one. I never thought I'd be this happy," She sighed and admired herself in the mirror. Ever the drama queen again, admiring her own glowing reflection.

I laughed and turned to share an amused glance with Miriam, but she didn't look so caught up in the wedding dress excitement anymore. Her smile was vague and there was a faint line on her forehead.

"Something on your mind, mom?"

"Hmm?" She jumped a little and shook her head, "No, nothing. Just... happy for your sister. Glad this engagement seems to be going better than the last one. All that matters is that you're sure. Absolutely, one hundred percent sure this is what you want."

Olga gave a dismissive wave of her hand without even turning around, "Oh mother. Not this again."

"Not what again?" I asked.

"Mother is just being a little over protective, baby sister."

"It's my job to be protective-"

"But it's completely unnecessary." Olga was still smiling but her voice went up an octave. She busied herself with fixing straightening the neckline of her dress. "This isn't just a whim. Peter and I talked about this at length and it's what we want to do. I'm happy mommy. He's happy. We just want everyone to share in the happiness we found in each other."

I shrugged and looked at Miriam, "She seems pretty sure to me, mom."

"Did your sister tell you that she was giving up her acting career?"

Olga gasped and staggered back dramatically, "Mommy!"

"Wait, what?" I looked back and forth between them. This was news to me. "Olga, I thought you loved acting. Since when do you quit doing something you love?"

"Mommy... took something I said out of context," Olga shot a look at our mother before carefully kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in hers. She peered up into my eyes in the gentle, but slightly patronizing way that she used to when I was a kid. "Helga, my sweet baby sister, I don't want you worrying about me like mommy and daddy are-"

"I never said I was worried."

"-But when you are a little older you'll understand," She continued as if I hadn't spoken, "When I was your age I had such big goals and ambitions too. But being with these actors and actresses, I saw first-hand the price of big goals and ambitions. My fellow performers, some of the best in the world, are just so lonely."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she teared up for dramatic effect.

"They divorce and separate as often as they marry. They don't see their own children for weeks on end. They seek comfort with each other and the adoration of the audience." Several perfectly shed tears traced down Olga's face as she continued her speech. But still, there was a hint of genuineness behind her eyes. "After I met Peter I realized that wasn't the life I wanted for myself. And he doesn't want that life for me either. So after we get married and he further establishes himself in his field, I'm giving up acting. I want to stay home to raise our children together and perhaps teach drama in school."

I blinked a little as she concluded her speech. As melodramatic as it was, she at least sounded genuine. I always imagined her having the perfect life, and being perfect, having the ability to juggle every dream, goal, and ambition she had. But I never thought she'd be willing to sacrifice and give up something to achieve something else. As Olga waited for my reaction (what did she expect me to do? Cry and fall into her arms?) her eyes drifted down to our clasped hands and her smile widened, new tears forming. She leaned forward with a giggle and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe you'll understand very soon, baby sister."

I glance down to see what in the world she was talking about and realized she had been looking at the promise ring Arnold had given me. I blushed and quickly stowed it out of sight. Arnold and I weren't even going that route yet, why was she giving me that stupid smirk?

"Oh, now where did that attendant go?" Olga stood up and exited the private dressing room in search of her.

As soon as she was gone my mother sighed heavily and shook her head. She peeked out the door to make sure Olga was preoccupied before sitting back down placing a hand on my knee.

"Helga honey," She peered at me sadly, "please don't be like your sister."

I nearly fell out of my chair from shock. The sheer twilight zone, irony of this moment was enough to shake the very foundation under my feet. The urge to gloat or to rub it in was strong but it just wasn't in my nature anymore. Instead, I went a totally different route; I defended my sister.

"Miriam, she seems happy. Peter seems like a good guy. So, what if she wants to give up acting for it? It's what she wants."

"It may be what she wants now, but she isn't thinking straight right now," Miriam's grip tightened on my knee and her eyes became pleading, "Helga honey, please hear me out. I know you feel like you're so in love with your boyfriend right now. But I don't want you to miss out on your life because of him. Please don't rush into marriage like your sister is."

I flushed and shifted uncomfortably, "Moooom, no one is talking about marriage right now."

"Oh really?" Miriam gave me a deadpanned look and grabbed my hand, lifting my promise ring to view.

I snatched my hand back."Geez, Miriam, it's just a promise ring! Why is everyone freaking out about this!?"

"I'm not freaking out dear, but I've been through this before. You never liked to cook and yet last Christmas you slaved away in the kitchen to make a big meal just to impress him. And don't lie to me young lady, I know you did."

My mouth shut like a trap, closing off my objections. I hated it when Miriam tapped into her mother's intuition. It was rare but ever since she started using it since the ...incident back in eighth grade, it was annoyingly accurate. I squirmed in my chair and Miriam nodded.

"Honey, I'm glad you two are happy now, but please make sure you still follow your dreams. And don't alter them just for him."

My eyes dropped, unable to meet her stern, pleading gaze. I fiddled with my fingers, twisting the heart shaped ring. "Mir- mom, I know what I'm doing okay? Arnold isn't trying to trap me or make me give up anything. He loves and supports me. He's the one who helped me get into this college that dad thought was a waste of money. He helps me around the apartment and he cooks dinner just as much as I do."

"It's always like that in the beginning, Helga."

"Well, I'll deal with it when it comes."

"Helga-"

"Oh, look at this beautiful veil!" At that very moment, Olga swooped in and began twirling in front of the mirrors again. I breathed a sigh of relief but my heart was still pounding. My mom was wrong about Arnold, wrong about our relationship. We loved and supported each other. We compromised, no one had to "give up" anything. I absent mindedly tugged on my promise ring and it stuck behind the knuckle. I tugged at it again and it wouldn't budge. My mouth went dry but I swallowed down the sudden sense of anxiety and tried to enjoy bonding with my mom and sister.

* * *

A few hours and a slightly awkward lunch later, we were done for the day. Olga was taking Miriam home so I took the Packard to pick up Arnold from work. Just as I was starting the engine, my phone buzzed with a new text message and I checked it just in case Arnold was staying late again. But it wasn't a text from Arnold at all.

 **Jake: Wanted you to be one of the first to hear the news.**

 **Jake: I proposed to Rebecca and she said yes!**

 **Jake: Your man is officially off the market *grinning devil- face emoji***

I sat stunned for a few minutes, my brain not really understanding what I was reading. Jacob, the scruffy sarcastic douche who just recently started acting like a responsible adult, had proposed to someone. I would have thought he was just drunk if it wasn't so early in the evening. But first Olga, now him? Was there something in the water? Why did it feel like everyone around me was catching marriage fever?

Shaking my head, I started the engine and started driving to pick up Arnold. I should be and I was happy for both Jacob and Olga. If marriage was something they wanted then why shouldn't they go for it?

As I pulled up to the museum, Arnold was just leaving the double doors. I honked loudly, feeling my heart fill with excitement at seeing him. He halted in his walk and waved, a large grin spreading across his face when he saw me. I pulled over and waited for him to slide into the passenger seat before I planted a kiss on his wonderful waiting lips.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, turning the car towards home, "Did you have your meeting with the curator?"

"It was average, the meeting was... good." Arnold stifled a yawn, "How was your day sweetie?"

"Same," My mind wandered to the weird conversations I had with Olga and my mother but decided not to mention it. I did have other news to mention though. "I got a text from Jacob. He proposed to his girlfriend."

"Huh, imagine that." Arnold smiled at me and gave a playful wink, "Maybe we'll follow suit in a couple of years."

The lump of anxiety rose in my throat again and I swallowed it back with a laugh, but it sounded hollow even to me. After a minute Arnold gave a dry chuckle. Once our laughter died down, we rode the rest of the way home in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Arnold POV

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"Please?" I leaned closer to Helga and brushed my lips below her ear. "For me?"

"Are you seriously trying to get me to give you my dad's number by seducing me?" Helga gave me a deadpanned look, "I think you need to get that football head of yours checked, honey."

I huffed and sat back on the couch, denied but not defeated. It was frustrating though. I knew I wasn't perfect, but I was a good guy. Christmas had long since passed but I couldn't get what Mr. Pataki said out of my head. Sure, me and Helga had some problems in the past, but I cared deeply for her both now and then and provided for her the best that I could. And there was another deeper part of me, that was offended that Bob Pataki of all people had the nerve to say that I wasn't good enough for Helga. He was part of the reason why Helga had so many issues growing up. I glanced over at her on the other side of the couch. She was still in her work blouse but had shed her skirt, tucking her long legs under her as she furiously wrote in her journal. There was no anger in her expression though, only intense focus and pride. She was getting more confident in her writing, she told me so herself. And the way she carried herself in general told me that she was getting more confident in herself. She didn't need me, but I needed her and I wasn't about to let Bob through a wrench into our relationship now.

Helga's phone went off and she set down her journal to answer it, "Hello? Hey, Pheebs- sorry, I completely forgot- no worries, I'll get my laptop now and send it to you. Okay, bye."

After she hung up, Helga left her phone on the table and went back into the bedroom. My hand immediately began to itch. The screen was still light which meant that there were only a few seconds before it locked.

"No, I have to respect her privacy," I tucked my hands between my knees to resist the temptation. "If I convince her how important it is to me, she'll give me the number."

But as soon as her screen dimmed, my hand shot out, grabbed it off the table and pressed contacts before I realized what was happening. For a moment a froze, but since there was no going back now, I started to scroll through searching for Bob Pataki's contact info. I didn't have long to search since it was right there under B for Bob. Just Bob- not Dad or Daddy. I had a small moment feeling justified that was quickly trumped by my guilt for what I was doing. But I had already gone this far and I was determined to find out for myself why Bob didn't think I was good enough for Helga. I pulled out my own phone and quickly copied the contact.

Helga came back in just as I set her phone back on the table. I broke out into a cold sweat as I lounged on the couch, pretending to be on my phone, but she didn't notice anything was amiss. Perfect. If everything went according to plan, she wouldn't have to know a thing.

"I'll be right back honey. I have to make a phone call."

Helga barely glanced up, thinking nothing of my departure. I was quick to close the bedroom door behind myself though, to make sure I wouldn't be interrupted. Now or never. I pressed the number and waited for the phone to connect.

"Robert Pataki. Who is this?"

"Um..." I cleared my suddenly dry throat and tried, "M-Mr. Pataki? This is Arnold Shortman-"

"Who?" Mr. Pataki interrupted with gruff impatience, "I don't know any Arnolds. Look, if you're a telemarketer-"

"No, it's Arnold! You know, 'orphan-boy'?" I sighed and clutched at my hair and my sanity. "I'm dating your daughter Helga? You said I wasn't good enough for her?"

There was silence on his end and I wondered for a chilling moment if he had no idea who Helga even was. But then his voice returned, gruffer than before.

"Don't ever call me again."

Beep. Dial tone.

My jaw dropped open and I stared at my phone in shock. Bob Pataki had just hung up on me. He seriously had hung up on me! I quickly pressed redial but it only rang twice before it disconnected with some bogus message that the call could not be completed as dialed.

"So, you're blocking me now, eh?" I whispered through gritted teeth, "Well, I'm not giving up that easily. We're going to talk, and by the time we're done talking, you'll be glad to call me your future son-in-law."

* * *

Three weeks.

Two weeks of calling from different numbers which he kept blocking. One week of him actually answering only to yell at me before hanging up.

But I didn't give up, and I finally managed to snag a meeting with him. It was between business meetings, and it was in his office, but it was a meeting none the less. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was just squeezing me in so he could dismiss me in person. I didn't care though. The day of I took off work so I could be fully, mentally prepared. I waited for Helga to leave for work before hopping in the shower and dressing in business casual clothes. I felt more nervous for this meeting than I had at my job interview.

"Okay," I took a couple of deep breaths and straightened my tie, "I can do this. I can do this. I love Helga, she loves me. I'm a great guy with good intentions, and that should be enough."

Saying this out loud helped make me feel a little better. I couldn't show any weakness or else Mr. Pataki might not take me seriously. My phone suddenly rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I fumbled to pull it out of my pocket and saw that Gerald was calling. My finger went to decline, but I went ahead and answered it.

"Hey Gerald, can you make it quick? I'm on my way to an important meeting."

"Think you have time to be a sympathetic ear?" Gerald grumbled, sounding half asleep, "I had nearly one of the worst nights of my life last night."

"Um..." I glanced at the clock. Technically I was ahead of schedule twenty minutes and Gerald was my best friend... "Sure. But can you make it fast? I can _not_ be late for this meeting."

"Sure, I'll just cut down the worst night of my life in 200 characters or less."

I cringed at the way his voice sounded, he really did sound bad. "Okay, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Gerald sighed, "I tried man, I really tried. I felt bad about the way things were going between me and Phoebe lately so I tried to take her out last night. Show her a good time."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," I glanced at the clock. Eighteen minutes. "What went wrong?"

"Everything!" Gerald groaned, "My clothes reeked because I mixed all my clothes together, including my sweats and uniform. She was late because her study group ran late and her phone doesn't get reception in the library. Oh yeah, and to top it all off, my card declines and Phoebe has to pay! My girlfriend has to pay for the date that I took her on to make up for being a crappy boyfriend!"

Gerald's voice had escalated to a shout and I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I waited until he had calmed down. When his breathing went back to normal I put the receiver back to my ear again.

"That's really rough," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Do you know... what happened?"

"Turns out playing basketball and going to classes don't generate any income. Who knew huh?" He laughed bitterly. "Phoebe acted like it was okay, but it's not. What kind of man can't pay for his woman's food?"

"Gerald this isn't the nineties. You know Phoebe doesn't care about that sort of thing." I glanced at the time again. If I wasn't out the door in five minutes I would be late. "Look, I have to get going for my meeting now, but we will definitely talk about this later okay?"

"Yeah man, sure. Good luck."

"Thanks, man, see ya."

I felt bad for Gerald but I couldn't get distracted now. After giving my hair a final check, I left the apartment and headed uptown to Big Bob's Electronic Emporium. I had over half an hour to get there but it was Helga's day for the car and I couldn't very well tell her why I needed it. I took my time getting to Bob's business, going over in my mind what I was going to say. By the time I arrived I was right on time for our meeting, and bonus, the extra time allowed me not to be all sweaty or flushed. I walked inside the massive building and refused to be intimidated by the giant cardboard cutout of Big Bob himself dressed as an emperor.

"Um, excuse me," I flagged down the nearest employee, "Can you tell me where Mr. Robert Pataki is?"

The salesgirl looked me up and down, "Interview huh? Good luck, kid. Up those stairs and down to the hall to your right."

"Um... thanks."

I followed her directions and found some stairs near the back of the store. Nervousness began to eat at my insides the closer I got to the door marked "Mr. Pataki". Even outside of the door, I could hear him talking angrily to someone over what had to be the phone. I would hate to think of someone being in the direct path of his anger. But I couldn't chicken out now. So taking a deep breath, I mustered up my courage and knocked.

"Who is it? I'm busy!" Bob barked angrily.

Well, here goes nothing. I cracked open the door and stepped inside. Before I could say anything, Mr. Pataki's eyes narrowed in recognition and he set his phone down.

"Close the door."

* * *

Gerald POV

I sat across the table from my dad as he went through bills, credit card statements, and bank statements. My tuition bill and credit card statement was, unfortunately, sitting somewhere in that pile too. When he does bills, my dad doesn't talk, he grumbles. About the electric company gouging us, about how much cheaper it would be to dig his own well. I busied myself eating fridge leftovers. Campus food and fast food was nothing compared to my mom's lasagna or baked chicken.

"Three hundred and fifty-two dollars!?" Dad exclaimed suddenly, "Gerald, what in the world did you spend three hundred and fifty-two dollars on?"

"I dunno dad, probably textbooks and...," I shoveled another bite of food into my mouth to cover my next words, "a sp-mph-ker sys-mph-rental."

"A speaker system rental!?" The vein in my dad's head began to throb dangerously, "Gerald Martin Johanssen!"

"Dad, give me a break! I was under a lot of pressure!"

"Pressure to do what? Throw a party?"

My mouth shut. It did sound stupid when my dad said it. He sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. "Son, your mother and I are not helping you pay for college so you can fool around and throw parties. You're supposed to be playing ball and studying."

"Yeah, but for what? What happens after I graduate and get my degree in _undeclared?"_

"Hmph, I already told you how I feel about you wasting money college without even knowing what you wanted to do."

"I had my reasons." My thoughts went to Phoebe. All I could think about senior year was staying close to her. Going to the same college as her. Then I would skip ahead ten years and we'd be married with a couple of kids. Now I think I skipped a few steps and didn't plan on how to get to the married with kids part. And now it felt like college was driving us further apart, and I didn't know how to fix it.

"Son, do we need to have a talk about finances?"

"More like I talk about life," I lifted my head to look at him, "Dad... how did you figure out... how to take care of mom and raise a family?"

My dad's head shot up and he stared at me in surprise, "Oh? Is this the same young lady you were seeing in high school?"

"Since middle school dad. Phoebe Heyerdahl remember?" I sighed, "I thought I was doing the right thing by going to college with her, but-"

"Going to college with her? Does she need an escort?" My dad shook his head, "Son, you don't go to college for anyone else but yourself. She's not going to help you pay those tuition bills, is she? She's not going to find a job for you, is she?"

"Dad, it isn't like that. I want to take care of her. I know I can, I just don't know how."

"You start by taking a good hard look at yourself," His softened into one of sympathy, "Gerald, being an adult isn't easy. Being an adult and taking care of others is even harder. You asked me when did I figure out how to take care of your mother and raise you all. I didn't. We decided together. Because we both had our lives on a straight, tight course. We worked hard to get where we are and we're still working too. You understand why I try to teach responsibility to you kids so often? So, when you stepped out on your own, you'll be a little more prepared when life comes knocking. You get what I mean, Gerald?"

I nodded, but the lasagna was starting to turn in my stomach. Most of my dad's talks about responsibility had gone in one ear and out the other when I was growing up. My life was so easy, loving Phoebe was so easy, that I figured that as long as I didn't screw things up completely, I could have a pretty easy life and take Phoebe with me. But I had messed up. I'm not nearly as prepared for the real world as I thought I was. But it wasn't too late. There was still time for me to fix things.

Even if it hurt the both of us.

"Thanks, dad," I took a breath, "Do you think you can help me with something?"

* * *

Arnold POV

For a long moment, Bob Pataki just glared at me, like he could set me on fire with just a look. I stared back, refusing to let him wear me down or intimidate me. Now I could see why Helga developed such a thick skin. But I wasn't here to be intimidated by the likes of him.

Mr. Pataki finally spoke up, "So you think you're a big man, don't you? Think that by coming here you'll earn my respect and let you be with my daughter?"

"There's no 'letting me' Mr. Pataki," I said firmly, "Helga is an adult and she can choose to be with whoever she wants to be with."

"And it just had to be you didn't it?" Mr. Pataki snarled and folded his arms, "The golden boy of Hillwood. The kid who can do no wrong."

"Excuse me!?" I was more than shocked. No one and I mean _no one_ had ever talked to me like this before. "Mr. Pataki, just what is your problem with me?"

"My problem?" Mr. Pataki slammed his fist on his desk, "My problem is that you waltzed into my daughter's life, made her life hell, and then waltzed back out of it without a care in the world. And that in my book makes you a no-good punk who doesn't deserve to date my daughter."

I fell back, dumbfounded and confused. I didn't even know that he knew Helga and I dated. We purposely kept it a secret because Helga insisted that it would be a bad idea if her parents found out. I wanted to say that now I know why, but I still couldn't understand why Bob hated me so much. Sure, Helga and I fought a more often than usual as a couple, but we broke up on relatively good terms.

Bob suddenly scoffed and gave me a disgusted look, "You don't even know, do you? You pretend to be so in love with my daughter that you don't even know what you did to her."

"Well, instead of glaring at me why don't you just tell me, Mr. Pataki."

For a minute, I didn't think that he would, but then Bob sat back in his chair, "I admit I wasn't the most attentive father when she was growing up, but I still noticed some things. When you kids came back from that jungle trip, my daughter acted like a nut job. Happy one minute, depressed the next minute. No one could figure out what was wrong with her. I suspected that some _boy_ had something to do with it but I never had proof."

"Fine. I admit it we were dating at the time and the relationship wasn't perfect," I told him honestly, "But we both grew up and-"

"I'm not done yet. This went on for way too long until suddenly, she started getting worse. Barely eating, hardly home, and when she was home she barely spoke to anyone."

 _If she did, you certainly wouldn't notice or care._ I thought bitterly but chose not say it out loud.

"And then one day, out of nowhere, she disappeared," Mr. Pataki cleared his throat and an expression that I wasn't used to seeing crossed his face, "Do you know what it's like to have your daughter just disappear one day? She didn't just sneak out and come home late. No one could find her for _weeks_. No one. Not her sister. Not her little Asian friend. We called the police and no one could find her."

"What?" My eyes widened and my stomach twisted. Helga never told me anything like this. She never really told me anything about her life during the time I was gone.

"We found her two weeks later, in a hospital in New York," Mr. Pataki's eyes blazed back to his former state of anger, "She was so depressed after you took her heart and broke it that she tried to run away and find you. Didn't have enough money for the second flight and ended up catching double pneumonia on the streets of New York and nearly died because of you. Miriam and I swore then and there to be better parents to her so she would never feel like she had to chase after the likes of you again."

Mr. Pataki finished his speech with a growl and I just sat there stunned. Helga never told me any of this. Is this why she never wrote me? Because Mr. Pataki right and I had hurt her that badly? I closed my eyes out of shame and remorse. Deep down I know I couldn't help it, Helga did tell me that she had a lot of issues before we got back together, but that didn't stop the sharp pang of guilt inside me.

But then I thought of her smile when she first woke up next to me. Or the way she laughed when I kissed her neck when she wasn't expecting it. Even when we fought now, there was a fiery spark in her eyes and a warm flush in her cheeks. If Helga used to be depressed back then, she wasn't anymore. She loved me, and I loved her. That was a simple fact.

"Break up with her, for her own good," Mr. Pataki riffled through his desk and pulled out a checkbook and a pen, "Here, how much does it cost for you to find another place to live for a while?"

My head shot up and I stared at him in disbelief, "Are you... bribing me to break up with your daughter? No. Absolutely not! I'm sorry Helga was put through that pain. I'm sorry if it was my fault. But that was the past, Mr. Pataki. Helga and I grew up a lot since then. And you and I both know that if Helga wasn't happy, she would walk away in a heartbeat."

Mr. Pataki sputtered and went red, "Look Arthur-"

"It's Arnold!" I stood up and opened the door, "Mr. Pataki, I came here to see if I could reason with you. But I'm afraid I wasted my time here because I don't need your blessing. Helga loves me, and whatever mistakes we've made in the past, we're happy now. And that's all that matters. Goodbye, Mr. Pataki."

He yelled something as I walked out, but I didn't dare slow my steps. If I did, I was afraid he'd say something to change my mind.

* * *

Gerald POV

Phoebe was quiet as she leaned into my side, my arm around her shoulders. I loved holding her like this. Her petite frame nestled against mine and she smelled like lavender. It was a beautiful day out. Fluffy, white clouds against a deepening sky, the sun a golden orange. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I made my decision. Phoebe deserved someone better than some JV basketball player. So I was dropping out of school, moving in with Jamie-O, and going to business school out of town. Phoebe and I were going to put our relationship on hold for now. We were going to work on ourselves before giving our relationship another shot again. Phoebe had been feeling that way too but didn't want to admit it. So, because I loved her, I made the descision to do better.

"It's... going to be so strange not seeing you," Phoebe spoke quietly, wiping at moisture on her cheeks, "I know we've been fighting lately but- but-"

"I'll miss you too," I finished for her. My eyes began to sting again. Tears had been threatening to come for the past hour but I refused to let Phoebe see me cry. "Promise me you'll go to Germany? Impress those European geniuses with your beautiful, smart brain of yours?"

Phoebe smiled up at me, her eyes sparkling with tears, "Affirmative. Promise me you'll work hard in business school? Impress them with your party skills?"

I laughed at leaned my forehead against hers, "Affirmative sweetie. Though, I don't think Jamie-O would appreciate me moving into his place and throwing wild parties."

Phoebe laughed but the sweet sound was choked by tears. I few of my own nearly slipped out, but I closed my eyes to cut them off and kissed my now ex-girlfriend on the forehead.

"As soon as I can, I'm winning you back again," I whispered, "You may not even recognize me, babe."

"I'll wait for you, Gerald," she whispered back.

* * *

Arnold POV

I took my time coming home. My mind and my heart were a mess. Had I really caused Helga that much pain? But I made her happy now, shouldn't that matter? I wasn't planning on breaking up with her anytime soon (or ever), but when we first got together I hadn't planned on breaking up with her then either. We were kids back then, we're mature adults now. But Helga deserved the best. I was the best.

"Whoa," I stopped walking for a second, "that sounded a bit arrogant."

I was trying to be the best for her though, I wanted her to have the best. I was willing to do anything for her. Even if it meant giving something up.

"Hey," Helga shot me a smile from the couch as I walked in, "How was your day?"

I didn't say a word. All I could think about was young, angry Helga getting depressed enough to run away from home transforming into this beautiful, confident woman sitting on the couch smiling at me. Her smile turned quizzical as I just stared at her, a smile slowly growing on my face.

"Arnol-"

I didn't give her a chance to speak. I dove on the couch on crushed my lips against hers. Helga squeaked in surprise and protest, flailing her arms to keep her balance. We fell back against the couch, my body completely covering hers.

"A-Arnold," Helga eventually broke away from my rough kiss with a gasp, "What has gotten into you?"

I shook my head and peppered her neck and face with kisses, "Nothing, I just love you so much."

* * *

 **A/N- There it is, Gerald and Phoebe have officially broken up, Arnold found out some of what happened to Helga when he left all those years ago. Only about three more chapters to go! Wooooo!**


	25. Chapter 25

Helga POV

My laptop sat on my bedside table; the cursor blinking at the end of an unfinished paragraph like a taunt. My notebook was laying on the floor, still open to the page I had been reading. Both of these things should have been balanced on each of my thighs as I sat on my bed, compiling my writing into a cohesive narrative. But my thighs were currently being occupied by the large, yet gentle hands of my football headed lover, as he caressed them over my tights. This had been happening for a few weeks now. I would be writing, on the phone, or just minding my own business when Arnold would suddenly attack me. Attack me with affection, ambush me just to see if I wanted to talk, and one time offering to paint my toe nails. It wasn't so much I minded the attention (inner childhood me still had the tendency to swoon), it was just so sporadic and on the verge of suffocating. Had I missed something?

"You smell so good," Arnold smiled against my neck, "Is this new body wash?"

I ignored his question and tried to ignore the goosebumps he was giving me. I could feel the heat of his palms through my tights as they wandered up my dress. The temptation to melt under him was strong, but instead I pushed his hands down to a safer position near my knees.

"Arnold," I tried to make my voice stern, but I started giggling when I felt his tongue graze the shell of my ear. The giggling turning into full blown laughter as his hands snuck under my knees and began tickling. "Ah! Stop! HAHAHA! Stop! Stop!"

Arnold chest rumbled against mine as he pressed himself into me, effectively stopping my flailing limbs. In the struggle I almost didn't notice him wrapping my legs around his waist. Almost. "A-Arnold, you're crazy-"

"Shhh," The gentle rocking of his hips against mine made my protests end in a groan. "You work too much, Helga. Let me take care of you for a while."

"If you keep 'taking care of me', I'll never get any work done." But most of my resistance had already faded, my hands already tugging at his shirt. I paused though and pulled his face up to look at him. "You've been doing this a lot lately. Is there anything going on?"

For a minute, something soft and somber passed through my boyfriend's green eyes, making them dull. But then his eyes brightened again and he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just... you know that I love you right?"

"Doi, or else this..." I tightened my legs around his hips making him groan, "wouldn't be happening."

Our would-be romantic interlude was interrupted though by the blaring of a certain ringtone that was unfortunately familiar.

"Ugh, sorry," I gently freed myself from his embrace to reach my phone. The name on the caller id confirmed my fear and made me groan again, "Ew, what does Bob want now?"

"Nothing important probably," Arnold immediately snatched the phone away, "You know him, always nagging you about something."

"Yeah, but not as much as he used to. It might be something important."

I moved to grab the phone back from him, but he held it out of my reach and gently tossed it onto the carpeted floor.

"Arnol-mph!"

Arnold cut me off with a crushing kiss on the lips. Normally, I was all for this sort of rough foreplay, but the randomness and the weirdness had me completely off guard. Which made me respond to his kiss with a sharp bite to his lip.

"Ow!" Arnold reared back, holding his mouth and I took the opportunity to slip off the bed and went to my phone which was starting to ring.

"No, wait!" Arnold scrambled off the bed.

I shot him a confused look as I scooped my phone off the carpet, side stepping him as he reached the same spot. "What is with you?" I hissed shaking my head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Finally, girl! You know how long I've been trying to reach you?" Bob immediately barked but then lowered his voice to an almost normal volume, "I was um... calling to see how you were doing, er, um something like that."

"Um... I'm good," I checked my phone making sure that this was actually _my_ father I was talking to. "Is everything alright Bob? You haven't called just to check on me since I first moved in with Olga."

"Criminy! What's the third degree?" My dad snapped, "Is it a crime for a father to check on his daughter?"

Arnold was beginning to hover in my face, mouthing something and gesturing. I held up my hand, asking for five minutes, but he merely grabbed it, shaking his head, looking both eager and desperate. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away.

"Look _Bob,_ I was in the middle of something and with you and-" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Arguing with Bob would only worsen and prolong the experience. "I'm fine, Arnold's fine. Everything is fine. Why?"

"Well, erm... I wanted too... see if you wanted to lunch with your old man," My dad grumbled.

Again, I stared at the phone, wondering who this stranger was masquerading as my father. The last time my dad wanted to spend time with me was... a long time ago.

"Well girl? You too busy to hang out with your old man or what!?"

"Alright already Bob! I'll have lunch with you sheesh! Does Sunday work for you?"

"Sunday's just fine. Meet me at that burger joint on St. Peter's street at one. And don't be late missy I ain't got a lot of time to waste."

"I have stuff to do too, Bob. But I'll be there. And um..." I cleared my throat suddenly feeling awkward. Things may have gotten better between my dad and me, but we hadn't exactly crossed the whole 'I love you' line yet. "Um... don't keel over before I see you I guess."

"Erm... you too little lady... erm...be good."

I hung up the phone at the sound of the dial tone, feeling almost unbalanced by my dad's sudden need to see me and his almost affectionate (for him at least) sign off.

"So, what did he want?" Arnold was immediately in my face, his brow furrowed.

"He... wants to have lunch with me," I really hoped nothing was wrong. I thought Bob would be too busy thinking about Olga's wedding or his stupid emporium to pay any particular attention to me.

"So," Arnold pressed, stepping closer to me, "Are you going to meet with him?"

"Well doi," I moved back to my bed and grabbed my laptop, hoping to at least get _some_ work done today. "He's my dad and I don't have any particular plans Sunday. So why not?"

Arnold hummed and slid into bed next to me, but thankfully didn't try to stop me from working. He wrapped an arm tightly around my waist though, and curled into my side.

"What if I had something planned for us?" He mumbled, "would you really choose your blow-heart father over me?"

I only half heard him, already starting to get lost in my writing. "Arnold, he is my dad. And despite how terrible he was to me in the beginning, he was actually there for me when it counted."

Arnold's arms tightened around me for a brief moment before he let me go completely and slipped from the bed. It wasn't until I heard my door close that I realized that he left.

* * *

Arnold POV

I could feel my heart thudding in my chest and my face felt hot. My frustration needed an outlet so I started pacing, knotting my fingers in my hair.

"' _He was there for me when it counted'_ She says," I ranted out loud, "I was the one who was there for her counted. At least I tried to be."

I had never thought about how my leaving would affect Helga. I knew I would miss her like I would miss everyone I had ever known. And I hoped she would miss me. We had broken up, drifted apart. But I should have known better. I was the one who supposedly knew Helga the most. The one and only one who knew just how deep her emotions could go.

"So, I make one mistake, if it even was a mistake! We're both adults now, we're clearly over what happened. So why does Bob still have a problem with me!?"

I knew that's what this impromptu lunch had to be about. He was going to try and convince Helga not to be with me, I just knew it! I had been expecting it ever since I went to see him. Bob Pataki wasn't someone you could just stand up to and get away with doing so without him retaliating. Honestly, I had been preparing to head him off when he tried. Being extra close to Helga, giving her more than enough love and attention for her to never need anything from anyone else. Especially not Bob Pataki.

"But now she's going to lunch with him, and he'll do his best to undermine everything I've been working towards for us," I was mad enough to punch something, not a first for me but rare in itself. I had to do something before he sabotaged our relationship for good.

"Helga can still be so closed mouthed sometimes," I groaned, "she could come back upset and not say a word about it until she packs up and leaves me. And all because Bob brings up a few bad memories..."

I trailed off as an idea came to mind. If I could somehow be there, I at least stood a chance. A positive attitude in the midst of Bob's negativity would most certainly tip the odds in my favor. There was no way though, that Helga would let me go to lunch with her and her father. Of that I was sure. But... what if she didn't know I was there until I had already said my peace? It'd be too late for her to get really angry and I could prevent Bob from ruining our relationship.

 _No, you should respect Helga's privacy,_ my inner voice chided me. _Disguising yourself and eavesdropping on her luncheon with her dad is childish, its sneaky, its-_

"-exactly something Helga would do," I smiled then and knew that my mind was made up.

Helga never quite told me _everything_ about her childhood antics, but she told me enough that I knew a few crazy stories. Rifling through my closet, I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to match Helga's level of stealth, but maybe I could come pretty close. A waiter or a bus boy maybe? St. Peter's was a pretty casual restaurant, a burger/sandwich joint I think. There were no actual uniforms so blending in shouldn't be too difficult.

"I could dress up like a girl, maybe get a wig. Helga would never recognize me then." It would take some doing though. I couldn't wear anything of Helga's for the risk that she would recognize something of hers. But if I managed to find a crazy, curly wig I might be able to hide the shape of my head. And as Bob tried to bad mouth me, _Andrea,_ who would just happen to be walking by, would be readily available to remind Helga of how much she _obviously_ loves her boyfriend. And maybe accidentally spill something on Big Bob's lap too.

"This plan is perfect," I smiled warming up more and more to the idea. "What can possibly go wrong?"

 _Helga finds out and kicks your butt for spying on her._

I ignored the thought and pulled out my phone to call Eugene for a favor.

* * *

Sunday.

"I won't be gone that long," Helga tied back her hair before shoving a beanie over it, "When I get back to you want to go to a movie or the park or something?"

I shrugged, up to my elbows in dish water, and smiled at her, "whatever you want, babe."

Helga rolled her eyes and came over to me, pecking me on the nose, "Don't call me babe."

"Yes honey-bear."

The next kiss was more of a nip before she waved me goodbye and left for her lunch with her dad. I went back to doing the dishes, just like a perfect boyfriend and roommate. I took my time, making sure that she was gone. Once the last dish was washed and the sink was drained and rinsed and Helga was still gone, I knew the coast was clear.

Eugene pulled through for me. In my room I reached under the bed, and pulled out the costume he lent me from the musical theater he works at. I glanced at the clock. It was just about one, Helga and Bob were probably already at the restaurant by now so I had to act fast. My costume consisted of black leggings, a long black skirt, and a frilly white top. The leggings were a bit too tight and the skirt was a size too big but when I looked in the mirror, they were kind of working. I was a little big in the shoulder

"I don't know if I should be concerned that I look so good in this outfit or not," I looked myself up and down in the mirror. "It doesn't matter. As long as this plan works, I don't care."

Now it was time for the finishing touch- the wig. I asked Eugene for the craziest, curliest wig they had and he delivered. The wig had to be at least five pounds. Once I put it on, my entire vision disappeared behind a curtain of brown. The extra bounce and curl of the hair definitely helped hide the shape of my head.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

* * *

Helga POV

There were probably half a dozen times in my life when I spent real one on one time with my dad. And most of those times had probably been in high school. So, it wasn't surprising that the conversation at the table was stilted at best. The food had already been ordered, the waters dropped off so it was just the two of us.

"So, um..." Bob grunted, "how's school going girl? You aren't wasting my tuition money, are you?"

"I'm on a scholarship, _dad_ ," I huffed but then relaxed, "It's alright. Hard sometimes with work and all, but I managed."

Bob nodded, visibly relaxing as well, "I worked a full-time job when I was in college too. Business school though, not a frilly liberal arts college."

"Yeah well, not everyone can be like the great Robert Pataki," I mumbled under my breath but without real malice.

There was another awkward pause after that. I knew that was something was on Bob's mind but I was wary of prompting him until I could figure out exactly what it was. And what prompted this lunch in the first place. Most likely it had something to do with Olga's impending wedding. His favorite was getting married and the "other one" was currently shacking up with a guy. It was a talk too late but completely expected from a father with two daughters. I looked away for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and prepare for whatever he was going to bring up. There weren't that many people in the restaurant right now. A couple of families, a few guys that I thought were probably co-eds of mine, a waiter and a waitress who looked... vaguely familiar. I blinked and took a closer look at her but I was distracted when my dad heaved a huge sigh.

"Look here Helga," He leaned forward with a serious look, "I've been meaning to talk you about that boy you've been dating-"

"Refill your waters?" A high-pitched, heavily accented voice suddenly interrupted. The waitress from before pushed her way between us holding a water pitcher. Up close she definitely looked familiar but in a weird way. The shoulders were oddly broad for a girl and the curly brown hair obscured her face, but there was something about her hands-

"Watch it!" Bob suddenly exclaimed as the waitress partially missed his glass and spilled half of it on the table.

"Sorry, yes?" The waitress's accent was thick and odd, "Hard to see yes?"

"Maybe if you combed that curly mop of yours," Bob muttered.

"Very nice man you seem, yes?" The waitress's high pitch seemed to drop a bit and there was a sarcasm in her tone. She then turned to me with a smile that sent a weird jolt through me. "Fill your water, miss? Yes?"

"No thanks," I pulled my cup away, not wanted to get soaked myself, and tried to peer past her bangs to see her face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, no, no," she backed away hastily, "I must be cleaning more tables, yes? I will check you later, yes?"

She bumped into another table trying to hurry away and nearly spilled her water everywhere.

"Clumsy," Bob shook his head and turned back to me, "As I was saying, I want to talk about you and your little boyfriend Alfred."

" _Arnold,_ dad. His name is Arnold," I sighed, "And can you please be a little nicer to him? You're nice enough to Peter."

"That's because I don't have to worry about him breaking Olga's heart."

"And you think that Arnold will break mine?"

"I know he will! Helga, that boy is-"

"AHH!" Bob was interrupted again by the waitress thrusting herself between us with a squeal and grabbed my hand with the promise ring on it. She held my hand up to the light. "What a beautiful ring, yes? The man who gave it to you must be very much in loving with you yes?"

I snatched my hand away from her, quickly stowing it out of sight, but Bob's face was already turning red.

"Ring? What ring?" He snapped. "Helga, did you get yourself engaged without telling me!?"

"Daaa-aad!" My face heated up and I reluctantly held up my hand so he could see for himself that there wasn't a diamond on it. "It's just a promise ring alright, not an engagement ring. I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon."

"Why not!?" The waitress shrieked her voice suddenly an octave lower. Bob and I looked at her in shock and she quickly cleared her throat and changed her tone, "I-I mean, marriage is very good, yes? Especially to man who very much loves you, yes? And will do anything to make you happy yes?"

The heat in my face intensified and I shot her a glare, "Don't you have other tables to attend to?"

"Yes, yes, of course yes," Again the waitress backed up, nearly running into another table. She seemed to keep her head turned in our direction though, and a weird sense of déjà vu went through me.

"For crying out loud, can't I just have a talk with my daughter in peace?" Bob growled angrily. "Helga, I'm trying to be a good father here and warn you about that Arnold kid! How do you know that he's not going to just up and leave you for ten years like his crazy folks did to him!?"

I gasped but the sound was covered by a sudden crash. I looked over to see that the waitress had just dropped a tray full of dishes and she was facing us with a tight-lipped frown. When she realized I was watching her, she suddenly ducked down and began hurriedly picking up the pieces.

"Are you listening to me, girl!?"

I turned my attention back to Bob, "Yes, I heard you, _Bob._ And I can't believe you would bring up his parents like that! They left him by mistake, trying to save hundreds of lives."

"And that's what you're going to tell yourself when he leaves you alone to support you and your child by yourself?" Bob shook his head, "Helga, I know that type. He sets himself up to such a saint to everyone, but he's just another selfish jerk like the rest of them."

"Bob, he isn't like that and that's not going to happen to me!" I slammed my fist on the table, upsetting my water. "Oh great! Waitr-!"

"Uh-oh, accidentally spill yes?" The waitress came back before I even finished calling her. She began mopping it up with a rag and with her head bent forward I noticed that there was something off with her hair.

"You just don't understand what kind of mess you're getting into, girl, " Bob continued unfazed, "Don't you remember what that kid put you through?"

The waitress suddenly popped up from under the table "Conflict makes love stronger yes? Very strong love between you, yes?" She smiled at me, "I can tell you are very well loved by a man who is strong, dependable, loyal-"

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped as realization suddenly dawned on me. The smile much too familiar, "Arn-"

"Andrea my name is please, yes?" The waitress backed away quickly again, "I will return with more water glass for miss."

She scurried off again, nearly colliding with a different waiter carrying food. The waiter paused, staring after her with a confused look on his face and then shook his head, delivering the food to me and Bob.

"Criminy, can't a man get a minute alone with his daughter?!" Bob snapped, "You servers always have to hover around trying to fish for a bigger tip."

"Our apologizes sir," the waiter cast another confused look at the waitress (who was beginning to hover at a nearby table again, trying not to be seen) before moving away.

'Criminy," Bob sighed again growing more impatient by the second. He took a bite of his burger and continued with his mouth full. "I don't know what you see in him. Your a Pataki and that kid's a self-righteous wimp whose probably just as flaky as his parents."

"Dad, I'm getting really sick of you talking about Arnold's parents. They aren't perfect but neither were you."

Bob had the decency to look abashed but my chiding didn't deter him for long.

"Look girl, your mother and I just want what's best for you and this kid isn't it."

"Well Bob..." I paused and glanced over to make sure the "waitress" was listening, "Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen between me and Arnold five years from now. Maybe we'll grow apart. Maybe history will repeat itself and he breaks my heart again..."

The waitress started as if pinched. I continued though before "she" could start panicking.

"But right now dad, I love Arnold and he loves me. He gets me in a way that no one else does. And being with him, going through everything with him and because of him, made me who I am today. And since he's willing to see this relationship through..." I smiled at the ring on my finger, "so am I."

I saw the waitress clasp her hands together and grin but Bob sighed and shook his head.

"I'm, erm, glad you're happy and everything but I still don't approve," He grumbled and signaled for the check.

"But that's the thing about being a Pataki dad," I gave him a rueful smile, "we don't care about anyone's approval."

He gave a reluctant chuckle at that and handed the waiter a few bills without even looking at the receipt. He suddenly checked though and narrowed his eyes at me, "You swear you ain't knocked up right?"

My face flushed and I rolled my eyes, "Daa-aad!"

"A man has a right to ask," Bob grunted and stood up, "Well, the empire isn't going to run itself. If you change your mind about that punk though, let me know and I'll write you a check to move out of that dump."

"Dad!"

But Bob only gave me an affectionate shoulder squeeze before leaving out the restaurant. I toyed with my fries for a moment, still trying to process. I was genuinely touched that my father actually cared. Sure he was totally wrong about Arnold, but he wasn't completely right field either. The drama with Arnold had destroyed me at first but he was also the first to show me what real love could do. And if he hadn't broken my heart, I may have never learned how to take care of myself like a real Pataki.

"More water, yes?"

Speaking of bizarre.

"Really?" I rose an eyebrow at the waitress hovering around me again, "what are you doing?"

"I'm um- just refilling waters yes?"

"Are you sure you aren't just-" In one motion I reached up and yanked on her hair, causing it to come off of an undeniably football shaped head "-spying on me!?"

Arnold blinked and sputtered at his sudden exposure before flushing in embarrassment. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because that was the worst made up accent in the history of made up accents." I wanted to laugh but I forced myself to frown at him instead. Sure this is something younger me would totally do, but I didn't want us to revert to old childish habits. "Arnold.."

"I know, I know this was stupid," Arnold sat across from me and took my hands, "but when I tried talking sense into Mr. Pataki myself, I-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute," I frowned harder, "when did you talk to my dad?"

Arnold's face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck, "um... maybe last week?"

"About..?"

"About why I wasn't good enough for you and..." Arnold sighed and gave me a pained look, "and what happened in New York."

"Oh my gosh," I groaned and buried my burning face in my hands, "I can't believe he told you that."

"I can't believe you never told me," Arnold sounded both pained and irritated. "Helga you nearly died! Because of me! And it kills me that I hurt you so badly. I can't believe you kept that from me!"

"Because it had nothing to do with you!" I practically yelled making Arnold flinch back. I took a breath to reign in my irritation. When I felt a little calmer I looked up and laid my hand on top of his. "I told you before, Arnold, I was pretty messed up when I was a kid. And I love you to death but I think I loved you too much back then."

Arnold opened his mouth but I held my hand up to signal I wasn't done yet.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... breaking up may have been the best thing to happen to me," I said sincerely. "It broke my heart but it also broke my co-dependence on you. I learned to fix my own problems instead of waiting for you to fix them for me."

"So..." Arnold looked up at me with the eyes of a hurt puppy, "does that mean I am bad for you?"

"No you idiot, it means I was bad for me," I laughed and gripped his hand a little tighter, "back then I was an angry, scared little girl who blamed her problems on everyone else. And expected you to fix it for me. Now I'm fixing things myself. I still have a burning passion for you that rivals the sun, Arnold, I just don't need you as a crutch anymore."

Arnold smiled, eyes glistening and shining with pride, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. I realized that's why he had been so extra attentive recently. He had been trying to make up for something that I had already gotten over years ago.

"I swear, Helga," Arnold lifted my hand to his lips, "you rock my world."

"Don't you forget it bucko. And one more thing..." I gave the mess of a wig a pointed look, "Leave the clever disguises to me okay?"

"Ha ha, whatever you say Helga."

* * *

 **A/N- I'm so sorry for the sudden hiatus on this piece. So many things have been going on I've had no time to write. But thanks to the Jungle Movie officially making Shortaki undeniably cannon, I've been enjoying the tidal wave of beautiful fanart and fanfiction coming in.**

 **Just Olga's wedding left and this story is a wrap! Thank you to everyone who reads, enjoys, and reviews! This story has been a pleasure to write.**


	26. Chapter 26

One Year Later

Helga POV

Four-hundred-fifty pages. The bulk of my life was sitting in front of me in four-hundred fifty, typed, single-spaced pages. The culmination of writing assignments since middle school, journal entries since I learned how to write, and random pieces hastily scribbled down or typed out whenever I was feeling inspired. It was my greatest life's work.

"It needs to be burned," I grumbled.

Arnold chuckled behind me, his warm hands landing gently on my shoulders. He began to massage them in an effort to ease the tension. "You're just nervous, sweetheart. But you said you've been published before, right?"

"Pffft, yeah in my high school's literary journal."

"And the university's literary paper. As well as some state competitions and placing in a national competition," His lips pressed against the back of my head, "Helga, honey, send the manuscript. The worst that can happen is that they reject you but then you just send it to another publishing house."

I sighed and leaned back, in turn pressing Arnold back against the couch where we were sitting. He adjusted so I was sitting more comfortably between his legs and wrapped his arms around me. The warmth of his body and the soft kisses in my hair helped my body finally relax.

"They say to expect a thousand closed doors before you get an open one," I muttered.

"Then I'll take the first five hundred, and you take the next five hundred and one."

I laughed and Arnold's arms tightened around me a little more making me squeak. "Football head, loosen your grip a little. You're bruising me here."

"Never." Arnold pecked me on the nose with a laugh though and let me go. "You hungry? I'm going to make us some lunch."

He gently detangled himself from me and left for the kitchen. I let him go reluctantly and lounged on the couch, staring again at the bound pages on the table. A good portion of those pages was a reflection of my life which made them pretty darn sad. And, you know, angry. I had poured my life- all the neglect, the anger, the longing- in black and white on those pages. Now I was about to send it off to complete strangers to be read, scrutinized, and judged. And that was just the editors I was trying to get to read it. If by some miracle it was published and sold copies, that would be a thousand more eyes judging every word of my life. Names and specific places had been changed of course, but that wouldn't stop me from knowing that it was my life they were reading about.

I sighed and toyed with the ring on my finger, my thoughts shifting from the manuscript on the table to my life now. It had been a year since Arnold had given me this ring with the promise of his love and devotion. We had been together for over nearly two years now. Together as a strong, mature, loving couple. We even decided to renew the lease on our apartment (the convivence was an added bonus of course).

So... this was what it felt like to be comfortable. A steady relationship, steady income, a decent place to live. It was almost everything I wanted. Certainly, better than I what I used to have. Heck, I even somehow managed to land the guy of my dreams. It was everything I wanted... but it didn't feel like the spectacular happy ending I imagined.

 _Who said this was the ending?_

 _What else is there? Marriage... kids!?_

 _You make it sound so horrible._

 _It's not. I'm just not sure if I want any of that!_

I sat up so quickly that my head swam. The route my inner arguments had come completely out of nowhere. Of course, I wanted to get married someday. I found my soulmate, I was already living with the guy, I loved him to death. Of course, the next step was marriage. If was simple... so why did it make my stomach churn just thinking about it?

"Hey," Arnold called from the kitchen, giving me a concerned look, "You're looking kind of queasy over there."

"I'm fine," I gave him the easiest smile I could muster, "Just... still nervous about the book."

"Well don't," Arnold gave me that trademark warm and loving smile, "you're a great writer and someone is going to read it and love it."

His smile warmed me straight to my toes. And he was in the kitchen cooking up a storm too. Who wouldn't want to marry a man like that?

I sighed and flopped back on the couch pillows. My thumb strayed to my promise ring and began playing with it again. My love for Arnold wasn't in question. I loved him to death and I knew he loved me. But my mother's warning stayed stuck in the back of my mind like a stubborn splinter. Even after more than a year it still bothered me. All throughout the preparations for Olga's wedding, I couldn't help but watch Miriam's face. Was she really happy for her, or was it just an act? Years ago, during my entire childhood, even I knew that my parents' marriage had been barely functioning. In my teenage years though, they seemed to have mended. Was I wrong? Did Miriam... regret our whole family?

"Helga?" Arnold suddenly appeared, leaning down to look into my face. "Didn't you hear me? I said lunch is ready."

"Okay, okay!" I pushed him away, angry at feeling off-kilter by my own thoughts, "Geez, can't a girl get a minute to think!?"

Arnold immediately backs off, a line of irritation furrowing between his brows, "Alright, no need to rip my head off."

I winced as he turned away from me, but the apology I knew he was owed stayed stuck in the back of my throat. Sitting across from him at the dining table, I let my mind continue to wander as I stirred my soup. The vegetables and beef swirled around in the broth, my thoughts going through the same movements. Was this how it started? One of us lashing out, out of stress, and then we end up not speaking over a meal? And then one meal becomes two, and the next thing either of us knows, we start taking our meals separately!?

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I looked up and met his bewildered expression. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just... have a lot on my mind. Something more than the book."

"O-okay..." Arnold set his spoon down, and propped his chin on his hands, "do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him a moment before dropping my gaze and shook my head. Talk about what? The fact that I loved him, but the thought of settling down made my stomach do twists? Or the fact that even though I was happy about Olga's upcoming wedding, I had trouble imagining my own? I'd much rather figure this out of my own before talking to him about _any_ of it.

Arnold sighed and a faint line appeared on his brow. He held up his hands though in a gesture of surrender. "Okay. I'd rather you talk to me about what you're feeling, but I'll respect your decision not to."

 _You sound like a therapist,_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes though and mumbled my thanks. Or was this started? Would we disagree on something, but I'd be so afraid of making him angry that I would just give in?

 _Easy Helga, it's called compromise. You know, give and take? That's something your parents never did._

That thought is what finally puts me somewhat at ease. And looking up I could see Arnold doesn't look nearly as bothered as I feel. He was contently eating his soup while looking at something on his phone, even chuckling now and them. If he wasn't worried about the hypothetical future of our relationship, then maybe I was making a big deal about nothing. Could you really blame me though? Given my family history, only Olga had been the lucky one. I would think that misfortune was an every other generational thing, but reading my book, misery definitely hadn't skipped me.

I glanced at the time in the kitchen. In another hour I was supposed to meet Olga to go dress shopping for the formal tea she wanted to have with the rest of the bridal party. I shuddered. Most brides would have a bachelorette party. Go to Vegas or a club or something. But no, my sister wanted a nice quiet tea. I know it was mean, but I had taken to avoiding Olga the last few weeks leading up to her wedding. I always knew Olga had the tendency to be melodramatic and a drama queen, but I had no idea just what level of Bridezilla she could reach. The closer the wedding got, the more manic she became. My breaking point was reached when she both chewed me out and then started bawling over the fact that I painted my nails Rose Pink instead of Rose Gold for the umpteenth dress fitting she had planned. I couldn't avoid her forever though, not with the wedding literally right around the corner.

"I still can't believe my sister's getting married for real this time," I laughed quietly, "She falls in love so easily, but she's so busy spreading her perfection around the world that I'd never thought she'd slow down long enough to get married."

Arnold glanced up from his phone, "Peter must be really special then."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I can see that. Like I said, Olga's always been the lovey-dovey type."

The side of Arnold's mouth picks up with a smirk, "Like you aren't."

"Still, it's a pretty big deal. Changing your entire life around for someone because of love." I finished the rest of my lunch and look at the clock again. I have just time to fix myself up before meeting Olga. "I'll probably be gone most of the day. See you tonight?"

"Cool, see you then," Arnold lifted his face for a kiss which I happily gave him.

* * *

Arnold POV

The house felt empty with Helga gone. Not that she was super loud or energetic all the time when she was here. We could be in separate rooms but I could still her presence like a magnet. Maybe it was just being around someone in such a tight space for so long. Maybe it was just something that happened between two people who had the intimate connection Helga and I had.

In any case, the emptiness of the apartment was starting to get to me so I turned on turned on my stereo to play one of my jazz CDs. The smooth sounds of saxes and basses helped mellow my mood and put me in my happy place. I opened my laptop and began web surfing. There was a paper to write but I'd much rather distract myself. World- archeology's website had an article on some tools belonging to an ancient southeast nomad group, that had been found far further north than their original travel patterns had indicated. I read it twice, speculating the reasons why they would be so far north. A natural disaster? Another nomad group? The next webpage I clicked on, a freelance photographer whose work I followed had just posted pictures of a recent trip she took to South America. I clicked on each photo one by one, taking in the details. I was expecting to feel the old longing for San Lorenzo, but instead, I suddenly wished that Helga had been there with me. That she could have seen the lush greens of the trees and the deep red of the soil. The thought made me chuckle a little. The last time she had been with me to San Lorenzo had been tumultuous at best. We didn't have much time for sightseeing.

"I think I owe her a scenic vacation," I mused out loud, but I knew it was just wishful thinking. I'd be lucky if I could stay on top of my student loans once I graduated. Unless I borrowed money from my parents, or heck, flew the plane myself, I doubted I could afford a tropical vacation anytime soon.

 _What about a tropical honeymoon?_

Helga and me, together in the jungle again. Spending our days exploring just for the fun of it, not on a dangerous mission. Taking long walks and rock climbing by day, sleeping under the stars at night. Surrounded by the beauty of South America, with no rush, hurry, or imminent danger. Their hopes, their dream, their plans for the future and family, whispered to each other with no one to hear them but the wildlife.

 _Bzzzt, Bzzzt, Bzzzt. Bzzzt, Bzzzt, Bzzzt._

The sudden vibration of my phone on the table interrupted my happy daydream. I checked the caller ID and my smile broadened.

"Gerald!" I answered happily, "How's it going!?"

"Please tell me that you know how to file taxes," Gerald groaned, "because I swear Jamie-O is trying really hard to get me to commit tax fraud."

I laughed, "Sorry Gerald, I always have to ask Mr. Potts to help me with mine."

Gerald groaned and I could hear the shuffling of paper on his end, "If I ask my dad, I'll get a lecture to boot. He swears he told me a million time already, but I must have been asleep for all of those tutorials."

"Don't forget to get your 1098-T form from both of your schools."

"Man, I don't even know what that _is_."

"Join the club. I just know they send it to me and Mr. Potts uses it on my taxes."

"Screw it, maybe I'll just stop by someplace and have them do it for me," Gerald sighs again, but this time it sounds like he just got a really large weight off his chest. "So, tell me, buddy, anything going on with you?"

"Nothing that I haven't told you already." It was mostly true. Gerald has been and always will be my number one confidant. There's just one thing I haven't told him yet. "Except... I might be able to start interning next year."

"Already? Sweet," Gerald said, "What your parents say when they found out?"

"I haven't told them yet," I admitted, "I um, actually haven't told anyone yet."

"Why not? Is there a catch? It's in another state, isn't it? _Mmmn Mmmn Mmmn_ " I could practically hear Gerald shaking his head, "Let me guess, not only do they expect you to relocate yourself, it's probably an unpaid internship too."

"Well... yes and no..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I would have to relocate myself... but the internship is paid..."

"Then what's the problem?" Gerald asked, suspicion creeping into his voice, "Sounds like you have it all planned out to me."

"That's the thing," I start to feel relieved at finally being able to tell this to someone, "I do. The museum offered me an internship and a job after grad. It's not really what I want to do, but... it means security."

The line went quiet and I wondered if Gerald was annoyed at what I just told him. I couldn't blame him. I should have known better. Gerald had to change schools and cities just to try and make a life for himself. Finally, I heard him sigh.

"Let me guess, you were planning to surprise Helga with a new house before you told her," he said dryly.

I laughed nervously, "You make that sound like such a bad surprise."

"No, I think it's a great surprise."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and maybe you can grab her by the hair, sling her over your shoulder, and carry her over the threshold."

My shoulders dropped, "Funny. You get that sarcastic wit from Helga?"

"You know I'm right," Gerald chuckled, "Look, man, I get what you're trying to do. If there's anyone who does it's me. But it's not going to work."

"Gerald," I sighed, "If you had a chance to do this for Phoebe, wouldn't you?"

"Doing what I thought she wanted was what got me in trouble in the first place," Gerald reminded me, "Look, I ain't trying to tell you how to live your life, but it's a bad idea not letting Pataki in on this."

"I'm not hiding anything from her," I insisted, "I'm just preparing the way for us."

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say."

There was something in his tone that bothered me, but I pushed it aside. We chatted for a little while longer before saying our goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Gerald POV

I hung up the phone and sighed, massaging at a crick in my neck. I'd only been gone for a few months and my boy was already lost. I knew he thought he was making the right decision. Anyone with eyes could see that he loved that girl. But Arnold was a little too chivalrous and old school for his own good. I knew what he was doing because I did it too. Except, at least Phoebe and I made this mistake together. And it still caused us problems.

"I have to do something to help my man out," I mused out loud, "But what? And how?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't just drop everything to go to Hillwood and talk some sense in him. If talking to him would do any good. Back in the day maybe. When we were both kids, we basically followed each other's advice verbatim. I'd even like to say he idolized me if I can be so humble. That was years ago though, and Arnold was his own man now. He wasn't going to listen to me... but maybe there was someone he would listen to. I picked up the phone again and dialed.

* * *

Phoebe POV

I was lying in bed reading, enjoying some rare, peaceful alone time when my phone started to ring. Not thinking anything of it, I answered the phone not even glancing at the caller ID.

"Konnichiwa. This is Phoebe."

"Hey, cutie sounds like some things haven't changed."

"Gerald!" My face flamed and my heart began to flutter. It had been years since I reacted this way to his voice. Had it really been that long since we'd spoken?

"Um... Phoebe? Are you still there?" A touch of nervousness came into Gerald's voice, "I, um, didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

I fumbled the phone in my rush to answer, "Y-yes, I'm here. Um... what can I do for you?"

"Well... it's not something you can do for me," I could hear the smile in Gerald's voice, "but there's something we can do for our friends."

"Our friends as in Helga and Arnold?" I smiled too, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"What do you say, babe?" Gerald spoke quietly, near a whisper, "should we work our magic on them one more time? For old time's sake?"

My smile grew even as my eyes went misty, "Of course."

* * *

The Next Day

Helga POV

Shoes, shoes, shoes, shoes. Where the hell are those stupid wedding shoes? The contents of my closet were now spread out on the floor, the stuff from under my bed was in a pile too. And yet I still couldn't find the two, stupid little yellow heels with bows on them. I groaned and straightened up feeling a crick in my back. And gross, I could even feel myself starting to sweat, negating the shower I just took. It was only five-thirty in the morning, but if I wasn't showered, dressed and at that church by seven, Olga would kill me. I had declined her invitation to stay with her and the other bridesmaids at the hotel across the street, so I definitely had no excuse to be late. And as a bridesmaid, I had to be there with the others to help Olga get dressed, get made up, and get over any dramatic pre-wedding jitters that might come on.

"Ugh, why am I such a mess?" I groaned and clutched at my still damp hair, "I'm the worst sister ever."

"No, you're not, you're just scatterbrained."

I looked over to see Arnold in the doorway, holding up the very shoes I had torn my room apart looking for. Unlike me, he didn't have to be at the church until one so he was still in his pajamas. I didn't even know he had been up looking for them so, I literally ran over to him and crushed him in a hug.

"You found them, oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled happily, "Where the hell were they!?"

"The car," Arnold managed to grunt through my lung-crushing hug.

I pulled back to kiss him on the nose and grabbed the shoes from him, "Mind fixing breakfast while I take another shower?"

Arnold winked at me like the big dork he is and points at me with both fingers, "you got it beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and hurried into the bathroom for a quick touch up shower. By the time I got out, my shoes and dress had been laid out on the bed, waiting for me. Thankfully Olga had hired hairdressers and make-up artists to do up the bridesmaids at the church, so that saved me some time. Moving as quickly as I could, I put on the bridesmaid dress that Olga had finally settled on after numerous last-minute changes. A knee length, ruffled affair that was a soft pastel yellow with a large, lacy bow tied off to the side. The sleeves and the area across the chest were sheer lace and the back dipped low. Since there would be a hairdresser there, I quickly tied up my hair, slipped on my shoes, and was ready to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arnold called out as I started to run to the front door.

I looked back to see him sitting at the kitchen table in front of two steaming bowls of oatmeal with fresh juice and toast on the side. I had completely forgotten that I asked him to fix breakfast. My stomach growled and I changed course.

"Oh my gosh, I love you!" I shoveled a couple of spoonfuls of oatmeal into my mouth and quickly downed the OJ. "Don't forget Phoebe's picking you up later okay?"

I didn't wait to hear Arnold's response. I didn't even breathe until I was in the car and on my way to the church that I finally started to relax. The church was just coming into view when my phone started to ringing. Thinking it was Olga looking for me, I was tempted to ignore it but I answered it anyway.

"This is Helga. Talk to me."

"Konnichiwa, Helga," Phoebe answered perky as always, "Are you on the way to the wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm pulling up right now," I eased into a parking spot and cut the engine, "What's up? You and Arnold are still carpooling to the wedding, right?"

"Eating breakfast now, but..." Phoebe hesitated and softened her voice, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something rather important. It'll only take a moment."

I glanced down at the time on the dashboard. I had five minutes to spare but just barely. "Okay Pheebs, shoot."

"Arnold is planning on taking a museum job so he can provide a stable life for you," Phoebe stated bluntly.

"He's doing... wh-what? What are you talking about?" I had to have misheard her. Stable life? We were already living pretty stable, and Arnold already a museum job.

"Hmmm, perhaps I didn't phrase that in the clearest way," Phoebe amended herself, "What I mean to say is, Arnold seems to be taking the next step in your lives by accepting a museum job a few states away for the sole purpose of providing for you financially."

"Wh-wha-h-he-" I was so shocked that my exclamations got caught in my throat and made me silent.

A tidal wave of emotions crashed over me. Joy. Love. Surprise. Anger. Disappointment. Annoyance. Disbelief. Arnold couldn't have been happy just working at the museum, but he was willing to do it permanently for me? Only someone as selfless and loving as Arnold would do something like that. But what the hell was he thinking making a decision as huge as that without asking me? No, how _dare_ he think he could make a decision like that without even bothering to ask me? What was he crazy? What could possibly make him think I was ready to give up the rest of my life and settle down into a humdrum life? But _*sigh*_ , Arnold really does love me.

"I take it that Arnold said nothing of his plans to you?" Phoebe asked after a minute of taking in my stunned silence. "Gerald and I were afraid of that."

"I'm surprised you two are on talking terms," I mumbled numbly. I still couldn't decide whether this news was good or bad. A compliment of his love or an insult to my independence.

"Arnold told Gerald and Gerald thought that I should tell you," Phoebe replied with a sigh, "Helga, you and Arnold really need to settle this together. Ask yourself, is what you want the same as what Arnold wants. Even if the answer causes your relationship duress."

I heaved a tense sigh. I knew she was right, but this was a talk that I didn't think Arnold and I wouldn't have to have until we were at least closer to graduating. And I didn't want to think about it now. There was still Olga's wedding I had to deal with.

"Pheebs, I'm going to have to go now,"

"Helga-"

"I know, Phoebe. I know." I cut her off and hung up, trying to ward off a headache. I took another deep breath and tried to clear my mind of all this before going into my sister's wedding.

* * *

The dressing room was literally buzzing with activity with Olga at the center. Miriam, myself, and the other bridesmaids had our hands full keeping Olga at a medium between her hysterical outbursts of happiness and torrential downward spirals of nervous despair. The hairdressers and make-up artists went around the room working on the bridesmaids to get us out the way before they concentrated their time and efforts on the bride. I was sent back and forth down the hall to a little kitchen area the staff set up, fetching Olga a snack, a different snack, a water bottle, some ice because the water was too warm and everything else she needed. It was annoying, it was tedious, but she was my sister how could I possibly say no?

Olga became less demanding though as the time got closer and closer. Instead, she became fidgety and nervous. My mom was already crying buckets.

"I still can't believe my baby's getting married," she sobbed into a tissue.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint," Olga whimpered as two of her bridesmaids helped her step into the inner frame of her dress.

"You're always going to faint," I pointed out, "You're the queen of dramatic fainting."

Olga gave me a look, "You'll understand when it's you, baby sister. Which probably won't be too far off."

Miriam raised her head with a frown, "Olga, don't you tell her that. Helga, you are too young to-"

"Criminy Miriam, no one's getting married but Olga right now," I said as calmly as I could through gritted teeth. I grabbed Olga's shoes and kneeled down in front of her to help her put them on. "Besides, if it does come to marriage, Arnold and I would talk about it first before we made any decisions."

 _Arnold already seems to be making decisions without you._

I pressed my lips together, forcing the thought out of my mind and straightened up. Olga immediately grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"You don't listen to mommy, baby sis," She whispered with tears in her eyes, "Your heart will know when it's right."

I scoffed and pulled my hands out of her grasp, "Yeah? Come find me when your honeymoon phase is over."

Olga rolled her eyes and I got to work helping her with her train. There's a soft knock on the door and a female usher pokes her head inside. "Almost ready? The ceremony will start in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!?" Olga's eyes widened in panic and fresh tears began to form, "I-I0'm not ready!"

"Ready or not, you're going," I said cheerfully and gave her train a final tweak.

"Everything will be fine dear," Miriam placed the train on her head.

Olga looked around at all of us, Miriam, me, and all the bridesmaids smiling and waiting to make her dream wedding happen. I could see the panic ease from her face and she gave us all a shaky smile.

"Okay," She breathed and I handed her bouquet, "I'm ready."

Thankfully the role of the flower girl had been delegated to Peter's six-year-old niece. My role was to help hold Olga's train alongside the maid of honor. After one final check, the bridal party including my mother filed out into the hallway. The female usher escorted us down the stairs to the sanctuary, the organ music becoming louder as we drew closer. Olga, the maid of honor, the flower girl, and I paused around the corner, my mother going ahead to take her seat, and the other bridesmaids going ahead to pair up with the groomsmen. The music swelled for a moment as the chapel doors opened as they no doubt walked down the aisle. It was my turn to fidget as I started to get impatient. This entire wedding seemed like such a hassle, I didn't even want to know how much it cost. I glanced over at Olga, she looked both enthusiastic and nauseous. Was all of this going to be worth it in five years? They'd probably still be paying off these expenses, that's for sure. The usher poked her head around the corner and signaled they were ready for us for us.

In front of the closed chapel doors stood my father. His face was red trying to hold back tears, either from the thought of giving his daughter away or the expense of this wedding I don't know. He folded her into his arms in a huge hug and tucked her arm into his. The chapel doors opened again and the wedding march began to play. The flower girl went first, the crowd awwed. After a pause, Olga and my father went down the aisle with me and the maid of honor trailing behind holding her train.

Years ago, I went down the aisle as a flower girl in someone else's wedding. This time felt so... different. So many things were running through my head even as I tried to keep it from showing on my face.

 _Arnold is planning on taking a museum job so he can provide a stable life for you._

 _You'll understand when it's you, baby sister. Which probably won't be too far off._

 _Helga, you are too young._

 _Arnold already seems to be making decisions without you._

I took a small gasping breath, realizing that I had forgotten to breathe. My sister was the one getting married and yet I felt like I was the one about to step into unfamiliar territory.

"Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage?" The preacher asked as we reached the altar.

"I do," Bob barely manages to choke out. He kisses Olga's hand before placing it in Peter's and going to take a seat next to Miriam.

The maid of honor and I took that as our cute to release Olga's train and take our respective places on the side of the altar. The music became softer as the preacher began to read scripture. While he spoke, I glanced over at the crowd coming to watch this spectacle. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and I wondered how long they had been sitting here waiting for this ceremony to begin. And how many of them pushed Olga and Peter into this. And where will all these people be in five years when Olga and Peter have their first fight? When Peter first starts yelling at Olga to not make such a mess all the time. When Olga first snaps at Peter for chewing too loudly when she's trying to study. How in the world do people justify linking the rest of their lives together, with no guarantee that it'll all work out in the end?

And then I glanced at them. And understood everything.

As the preacher was droning on, Olga and Peter were hand clasped and staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world. There were even two tear tracks running down Peter's face as well as Olga's. A sigh escaped my lips and all the doubts in my mind were finally silenced. Those two didn't care who wanted them to get married and who didn't. And they may not have had any certainties if they would have a happy ever after, but it looked like they didn't care. In the front row, Bob had his arm around Miriam and their smiles said the same thing. Maybe Miriam had been afraid that I'd have the rocky beginning that she had. But the smile and peace on her face said that she had no regrets now.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

A cheer rose up from the crowd as Peter took Olga in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. I cheered just as loudly as anyone and found my eyes immediately drawn to the true love of my life. From his place in the audience, Arnold caught my gaze and winked. A warm blush crept up my neck and I winked back.

* * *

Hours later my feet were pounding, there was a crick in my jaw from smiling, and a steady heading was beginning to throb behind my eyes. After the conclusion of the wedding ceremony, we moved to a separation reception hall where there was the cutting of the cake, dancing, dinner, speeches, toasts, and more speeches. The party was still going on, but thankfully most of the guests had already left. I snapped a table in the corner and put my feet up in a chair across from me.

"You look like you had a crazy day," Arnold laughed from behind me, his hands massaging my shoulders, "Your eyes have bags under them."

"Easy for you to say, all you had to do was watch," I grumbled.

Arnold tilted my head back and kissed me on the forehead, "Yeah, maybe one day I'll get to suffer the same fate with you."

I smiled and turned to look at him. Well, that sounded like my cue to finally have _that_ talk with him. I folded my arms and decided to get right to the point.

"Oh really? And would the first step to that be the museum job you're taking?"

Arnold flushed and his hands dropped from my shoulders, "I- how did you-?"

"Who do you think told me?" I laughed turned completely around so Arnold and I were face to face, "Arnold, when the hell were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I would have," But Arnold shifted his gaze away like he did when he was guilty, "eventually?"

"When you popped the question?"

"…. Maybe?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, praying for patience.

"Would you have said no?"

I looked up again at the hurt tone of Arnold's voice. He was giving me that lonely puppy dog look and my heart gave.

"Oh, football head," I smiled and cupped his face with my palm, "Of course I would have said no."

Arnold's jaw dropped and he reared back from my touch in hurt and shock. I laughed, letting him suffer only for a moment before I grabbed his face with both hands and tugged his face close to mine again.

"I would have said no because I think we can do better than that," I smiled, "Arnold, you are one of the most amazing, incredible, head-in-the-cloud guys I've ever met. And I'm probably the most headstrong, stubborn, determined girl you've ever met. Can you imagine us having a hum-drum, white picket fence life together?"

Arnold finally relaxed, beginning to smile too, "Well, what do you imagine our lives like, Helga?"

Sighing, I moved my hands down to loop around Arnold's neck. His hands came to my waist, warm at my sides. "I imagine our lives... as one big, crazy adventure."

Arnold laughed and leaned his forehead against mine, "Yes Helga, whatever you say."

Drawing back, we stared into each other's eyes. Emerald green into sky blue. Football Head and Hell-girl. And as I stared into the depths of my boyfriend's soul, a feeling of love and peace came over me. I knew then and there, no matter what happened in five years, ten years or thirty, Arnold and I were in this together, and we would figure out our own way together.

* * *

A/N- Stayed tuned for the epilouge.


	27. Epilogue

Ten Years Later

Wine colored velvet lined the walls. Neon laser lights created funky designs on the polished black dance floor. Pure ebony teak wood created a "U" shape around it, soft cushioned booths and couches created a relaxed area for just hanging out. A more than fully stocked bar took up one end of the room while massive speakers took up the other end, currently blasting music.

From his office on the second floor, Gerald looked out of the thick plated window and smiled like a proud father. Already, within two hours of opening the doors for the first time, the club was nearly packed. It took nearly everything he had, years of sleepless nights and grueling days, but he had finally done it.

"Geeerr-aaallld!"

Correction, _they_ had done it.

Before Gerald could even turn towards her, Rhonda already tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. She pulled back to smile at him. For the occasion, she was wearing the satin red dress with black accessories to compliment his black suit and red undershirt. As co-owners they had to look the part.

"Can you believe it out there," She said gesturing towards the scene out the window, "You're a genius! I can see my investment in your idea was not a bad idea."

Gerald smiled and affectionately knocked her on the shoulder, "Thanks for believing in me, babe."

Over the past few years, he and Rhonda had become and remained pretty good friends. When he first approached Rhonda with the idea of opening up his own nightclub, she had been one of his first and biggest supporters.

"So," Rhonda smiled coyly, "Has _she_ arrived yet?"

"No, not yet," Gerald cleared his throat and shrugged, trying to appear cool, "But hey, it's still early. And speaking of which, I think it's time for me to make my rounds."

Rhonda rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing smile. Gerald moved passed her to head downstairs. Once he left the sanctity of his office, music went from being muted to steadily becoming louder and clearer. Once on the ground floor, Gerald began to survey his hopefully future clientele. Sharply dressed guys and girls were dancing, laughing, and looking like they were having a great time. A sense of pride filled Gerald as everyone was clearly enjoying themselves. Some faces were familiar, others were complete strangers. But they all greeted him with a smile and a wave, already knowing who he was.

A giant grin suddenly stretched Gerald's face though as he spotted two extra familiar figures in the crowd of people. It had been some time since he seen either of them, but he would recognize them anywhere.

"Arnold! Helga!"

They both turned and Gerald was shocked at the changes in them. Arnold was tall and broad-shouldered; his hair longer and even sported the start of a goatee. Helga was still taller, but only by a few inches, and curvy. Extra curvy by the looks of the slight bulge in the front of her dress.

"Gerald!?" Arnold's face split into a similar grin and he rushed over to meet his friend halfway.

They embraced first and then shared their signature handshake, still active even after all these years.

"You look great, man," Arnold smiled and gestured around, "And I see you're doing great."

"And I see that you two have been busy," Gerald gestured at Helga, "So when were you going to tell me the big news. The last I heard from you two was that you decided to elope."

"Communication has been kind of... unreliable in deepest, darkest Africa," Helga shot Arnold a mock angry look, " _Deepest_ , _darkes_ t Africa."

"Oh shush, it wasn't that bad," Arnold tugged her to him and kissed her forehead. "Just think of it as another chapter for your next best seller."

"Africa huh?" Gerald chuckled and gestured at Arnold's long hair, "And here I thought you joined a hippie commune."

Arnold rolled his eyes and knocked his hand away, "You sound like my mother. And my grandmother. And Bob."

Gerald and Helga both laughed, but then suddenly Helga stopped laughing and tugged on her husband's arm. She gestured behind Gerald and Arnold also smiled.

"It's been nice seeing you and all Gerald," He said starting to back away with Helga, "but I think you have another _old friend_ you should catch up with first."

Gerald frowned and glanced behind him. And the whole world seemed to stop.

It had been years, literal years since he had seen her in person, but he had seen her often in his dreams. His dreams had not done justice to reality though. She was still petite in frame but elegant with the graceful curves of a woman. Her midnight black hair had gotten long and fell down her back like silk. A dark blue over the shoulder dress set off her porcelain skin. She moved toward him slowly, and he suddenly realized that she was nervous, unsure of him despite the fact he sent her a special VIP invite weeks before opening. Gerald also realized that his mouth had gone dry from staring with his jaw hanging open.

"Ph-Phoebe," Gerald couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to, "you made it."

"Of course, I did Gerald," Phoebe smiled at him softly, "I wouldn't miss being here for the world."

"You sure NASA can survive you having a night off?" Gerald chuckled and then kicked himself. Great, now she would know he had career stalked her.

But Phoebe only giggled and shook her head, "They'll have to."

Gerald breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. The music around them continued to blare and he noticed that Phoebe was shifting a bit nervously still.

"Would you like to go up to my office?" He said loudly to be heard above the noise, "I can have the kitchen fix us some dinner."

Phoebe bit her lip, looking surprised, but then her face transformed into a sexy but somehow still sweet smile that made Gerald's knees go weak. "I'd like that. A lot."

* * *

Gerald's nightclub, _The Hangout_ , became a large success and spawned two more locations in the US and one in London.

Phoebe eventually left NASA an independent contractor, sought out worldwide for her talent and skills. She accepted few jobs far and in between though in favor of her own, more secretive projects.

Two months after reuniting, Gerald proposed. No one was surprised. Rhonda and Olga fought over who got to plan their wedding.

Olga and Peter remained happy in love with Olga giving birth to three children within the first four years of their marriage. In ten years they would hit a rough patch which resulted in their brief separation, but they got back together for good a year later.

After graduating college, Arnold and Helga decided to travel. Helga a writer, Arnold a freelance journalist and photographer. Helga's first book was rejected several times for being too bleak before being picked up by a small publishing company and then was shortly skyrocketed to the National Best Seller's list. After years of putting it off, Arnold and Helga eloped. Olga still hasn't forgiven her sister. A few years later Helga gave birth to twins. When they were old enough, they traveled with their parents until Arnold and Helga decided to finally settle down back in Hillwood. For now at least.

* * *

 **I just want to thank everyone who much who stuck by me while I was writing this story. I had so many ideas but I started this before I had really learned how to outline and craft a cohesive narrative so this story was a bit of an unexpected challenge for me. But I'm glad to give my characters the happy ending I think they deserve and please be on the lookout for the next stories that I plan on writing and finishing now that this piece is finished.**


End file.
